Dimensional Travel
by Sivasas
Summary: When a link between two different worlds is discovered, chaos is ensured when enemies from both dimensions begin to cross over. However, heroes with different beliefs and histories also cross the border in order to defend the two worlds from total annihilation. Will Earth and Equestria still stand in the end?
1. The Secret of Kami's Lookout

**Hey everyone, Sivasas here. Thanks for deciding to read my crossover of DBZ and MLP. If you like what you're reading, please follow, favorite and review! This saga (chapters 1-8) is called the New World Saga.**

* * *

Goten and Trunks, two of the youngest ever Super Saiyans, had just been a rough teaching session with Piccolo. The Namekian was getting frustrated at the two boy's ability to not listen to anything he was saying. To sum it up, the second son of Goku and the son of Vegeta were making no progress in learning the Fusion Dance technique, despite the fact Majin Buu was rampaging through the cities below the Lookout and killing innocent lives.

The two half-saiyans were taking a nap when Piccolo barged in and interrupted their sleep, "Alright, nap time is over! It's time to learn the Fusion Dance!" He yelled with uncertainty in his voice. He knew this was going to be an annoying day.

"Gee, Piccolo." Trunks began, stretching his arms and jumping up from his sleeping place. "Why bother with this Fusion thing anyway? I don't think we have enough time for it..."

The comment Kid Trunks had just made accomplished nothing other than annoyed Piccolo, "The reason we don't have enough time is because you two don't listen to anything I'm trying to say! I give constant demonstrations and you still don't get it. This is the world we're trying to save here, this isn't a fun game of annoying me at much as you can! What I'm teaching you will determine whether we'll live or die!"

Unfortunately for the angry teacher, the two boys were too busy rubbing their eyes and waking up than paying attention to his rant. Piccolo waited patiently, hoping the two would come to their senses and take things seriously for once. Goten gazed up and asked an innocent question, "What's for breakfast?"

Piccolo closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I'm getting too old for this."

"What's that?" Goten asked. "Did you say we have bacon?"

"Boys, go find whatever you want and eat up. Just meet me in ten minutes. You've pushed me to the point where I'm thinking of not even bothering with you two. If you keep this up, it'll get to the point where I wont be able to teach you and Majin Buu will eventually find us and he'll be the one having his breakfast." Piccolo explained, keeping a calm and steady voice.

"Sure thing." Trunks responded, waiting for their teacher to wander off and leave them alone. When he eventually did leave, he smiled at his buddy Goten. The son of Goku noticed this cheeky grin and nodded.

The two boys found themselves in one of the Lookout's many rooms. Unfortunately, they couldn't recognize where the heck they were. Their goal was to get some food and snoop around a bit and see if anything cool was to be found in the area. After all, Piccolo's teachings were a little boring. Actually, they found him _very_ boring. Goten flew around the room they were in and found a strange shelf with a few books on it. "Oh, just books. Nothing cool." He murmured to himself. Goten briefly looked at all the book's titles and found nothing of interest to him.

For some reason, the shelf started to wobble weirdly, leaving Goten very confused. To his surprise, the shelf started to _lower _itself down and it looked like it the bookcase was being swallowed up by the floor. Trunks had noticed what his best friend was looking at and quickly flew over to the scene. When they gazed back up after the bookshelf disappeared, they saw that a new passage was open to them. The two boys couldn't stop grinning; they both loved adventure and exploration and what happened just now satisfied them greatly.

Without any care in the world, the two boys walked through this new path.

* * *

Piccolo was trying to hide his frustration from the others, "Where the hell are those two boys? They should be here by now." He asked the people around him. He wasn't in the mood to play any games.

Krillin shrugged his shoulders, "I wouldn't worry Piccolo. They'll be here any minute. So what if they're a minute or two late? If we need the extra time, we have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Piccolo nodded to his human friend but sighed afterwards, "I know, but I want the boys to learn this technique as soon as they can so they can begin their proper training."

"Don't worry about my son! He'll beat that Majin Buu along with Goten!" Bulma cheered.

Piccolo smirked. However, inside he felt fear. What if they couldn't fuse? What if they could fuse, but they weren't strong enough? What if Majin Buu was too much for them? He wasn't going to let Goku down, though. Goku had put his full faith in Piccolo and he knew for the most part that if Goku thought something was going to work, then it would.

His memories slipped back to the Cell Games. He saw Gohan, someone who meant a lot him, fighting the monstrosity known as Cell. He remembered when Gohan was being backed into a corner with no way out and how he yelled at Goku for letting his son die. Piccolo remembered his anger when all Goku could do was smirk as his son screamed with agony as Cell ripped him apart. Even though he did knock some of his own opinions into Goku when he commented that Gohan was only eleven and that his only son was probably thinking about why his father was letting him die, not about winning the Cell Games. However, he knew that things turned out for the best because of Goku's faith.

The Namekian smiled. Even if the boys were hard work, he'd overcome this challenge and they would beat Majin Buu.

* * *

The duo of half Saiyans gazed around aimlessly at their surroundings. The layout of this new room they were was similar to the earlier ones, but they saw something strange waiting to be discovered in the middle of the room. Trunks could only giggle with joy as he saw it was some type of computer that he could insert commands into, "Oh my god. This looks awesome! Is it some sort of game? Did Kami secretly play Space Invaders or something? Man, this is so weird and awesome!"

Goten tried to press some buttons himself but was shooed away by his best friend, "Hey! Trunks! That's no fair! Let me have a-"

Before the little Super Saiyan could finish his sentence, a massive sound erupted through their ears. Something was forming right in front of the computer and the duo could only stare in awe as what appeared to be some sort of gateway appeared in front of their very eyes. Trunks could no longer hide his excitement and he jumped for joy, "Goten! This must be some sort of gateway to another world! I don't know how I did it, but pushing in random buttons on an alien computer must work every time!"

"Hey! I thought you knew what you were doing! Were you just trying to hide the fact that you didn't know how to play the game?" Goten questioned, attempting to tease his friend.

Trunks was confused at Goten's remark but quickly assumed it was just Goten being Goten. He laughed and started to explain something to his friend, "This isn't a game, Goten. This is a portal! Who knows where it'll go? This is the experience of a life time! We both love exploring and adventuring, this is the perfect opportunity to have some fun!"

Goten had now picked up on his friends excitement, "Yippie! Fun!"

Trunks grinned, "What are we waiting for? Let's hop in!" The son of Vegeta started to float up and he flew head first into the portal. Goten watched with excitement as his best friend disappeared like it was nothing. He then proceeded to follow Trunks's actions and he too was swallowed by the portal.

* * *

The two boys both awoke within seconds of one another. They both yawned and woke themselves up. Where were they? This wasn't Kami's Lookout, for sure. This looked like some sort of strange..._colorful_... forest. Trunks tried to recall the events that led to him in the middle of nowhere and remembered that he and Goten found some sort of alien portal.

Goten had also recalled what the two did and did something Trunks didn't. He attempted to search out for a familiar ki. He received nothing in return. He couldn't find Piccolo's energy signature. He couldn't find Krillins either, not even Yamcha's ki was found. Goten turned towards in partner in crime and hesitated before speaking, "Um, Trunks. I think we've done something REALLY bad."

"How come?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow with interest.

Goten shivered slightly making Trunks feel uneasy, "I can't feel anyone's ki... do you think... they're dead?!"

Trunks was stunned by what his Saiyan friend had just said but was quick to deny Goten's theory, "No! They're not dead! We're probably just very far away from them, that's all. Anyway, let's focus on where we are. Have any ideas, genius?"

Trunks was expecting some sort of stupid answer, knowing his friend very well, what he got was something that surprised him, "Wow! You think I'm a genius! That's so nice of you Trunks!"

Trunks facepalmed, "Now I'm starting to know how Piccolo must have felt. He had you and me annoying the heck out of him." He paused and took in his surroundings. "Back on topic, we're in some sort of forest. It's one I don't recognize either. It's odd because it's so colorful! If a forest was really this colorful, it would be famous and easily identified! But I have no idea where we are."

Goten took his time to reply mostly because he had nothing to say. While Trunks was deep in thought, Goten took his time taking a closer look at where they were. In the distance, he noticed what appeared to be some of farm, "Hey Trunks! Let's go there!" He said, pointing towards the farm.

Trunks gazed up and saw what his companion was looking at, "That looks like some sort of farm." He said. "Maybe we can ask whoever lives there where we are."

Goten laughed, "I see tons of apple trees too!"

"Whatever." Trunks smirked.

* * *

Piccolo expected the boys to not turn up and he took it to himself to find where they were hiding. He had searched almost all of the lookout without any luck and was about to give up all hope when he noticed something... new? Yes, there was no doubt about it, some sort of new path had appeared. He tried to think where this path was going to lead to and Kami's knowledge of the Lookout kicked in. Piccolo could only stare into space when he realized what the two Saiyans had found. When the Namekian came to his senses, he returned to where everyone else was and brought them along back to the path he found.

"So, this is some sort of new path?" Bulma asked.

"I've only just remembered about the existence of this passage. Unfortunately, Goten and Trunks have found it and I fear now that they've crushed all chances we had at saving this planet."

Chi Chi's face showed obvious fear, "Oh no! Is my little Goten alright?"

"He's probably fine. The problem is, they found a portal to another world." Piccolo said with no emotion to his voice.

Bulma's face showed obvious shock but with a hint of curiosity, "Define another world."

"A completely different dimension to ours. There's no trace of the two boys at all." Piccolo responded much to the horror of everyone else.

Krillin nodded, "Now that you mention it, I don't sense those two at all! I mean, even if they were on another planet we would be able to sense them a little, considering they're Super Saiyans and all."

"The world they've landed in by my estimations has no threat to the two boys." Piccolo began, giving some hope to the two mothers. "However, they have no way of returning back to Earth. They'll be stuck there without the use of some Instantaneous Movement technique, like Goku's Instant Transmission."

Yamcha curled his hand into a fist, "Damnit! Goku only left a few hours ago!"

"There may be a way we can get them out of this, but we will need to act fast." Piccolo said.

"How so?" Bulma asked with sadness in her voice. She feared that there was always a chance she wouldn't be able to see Trunks ever again. She had just lost Vegeta, too...

"At first, I thought we could use the Dragon Balls, but they've only recently been used and we won't be able to use them again for some months. However, I have come to realize that if we had a portal from our world to their world, they'd most likely have a portal from their world to our own. I doubt Goten and Trunks will be able to figure this out all by themselves, so someone will have to go in the portal, explain the situation to them and take the risk. There's always a chance they don't possess a portal back at all and by the time the Dragon Balls are ready for use again; The Earth won't exist. That is guaranteed unless the boys return to Earth." Piccolo explained.

No one could believe what they were hearing. They had to all cope with the threat of Majin Buu not to mention the deaths of Vegeta and Gohan. Now they all had to handle the fact that they may never see Goten and Trunks again. Everyone was affected by the news. However, someone broke the silence.

"I'll go through the portal."


	2. Searching for a Way Home

Goten and Trunks had found themselves on a strange farm. What puzzled the two boys was the huge amount of apple trees, "Hey Goten." Trunks began. "Piccolo said we should get something to eat. This farm has plenty of apples so I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we have a few."

Goten looked disappointed, "Aww... I thought we were going to have some bacon..." He moaned.

Trunks rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend's disappointment, "Sorry, but today apples are on the menu." Trunks explained. The young Saiyan walked up to a nearby apple tree and punched it. He expected his punch to force some apples to fall but what actually happened was totally unexpected. Trunks could only stare into space as the tree he had just punched flew into the distance.

Goten fell to the ground in laughter and pointed at Trunks, "Trunks, you're so stupid! We're gonna get in BIG trouble now!" He said, struggling to speak because of his giggling.

Trunks admitted to himself that what he did was pretty stupid and thoughtless of him, but it was pretty funny. He giggled alongside his buddy Goten for a few seconds before they heard a strange female voice, "What in tarnation are you two doing?"

* * *

"I'll go through the portal." said Krillin. Piccolo glared at him as the other Z Fighters were shocked by his decision.

"Krillin! Are you sure you want to go?" Android 18 cried. Despite how angry she could be, she cared a lot for her husband and her daughter.

Krillin nodded and gave her wife a thumbs up, "Don't worry 'bout me. Someone has to take this risk anyway. If no one does, we'll all die."

Piccolo placed his hand on Krillin's shoulder, causing him to turn around and look up at the Namekian, "Krillin, your bravery is admirable, but you must remember that there is always a chance you wont be able to return. You may never see your wife or child again."

Krillin grinned with confidence, "I know that, but I have to take that chance. Piccolo, show me where the portal is."

Android 18 widened her eyes and yelled, "Wait, Krillin! Let me come with you! I can help you if we get into any trouble!"

Piccolo stopped walking and sighed, something 18 noticed, "I'm sorry 18, but the portal only has enough energy to let one person through. After Krillin enters, the portal will run out of power and close."

18 rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance, "Why am I not surprised?" She asked before starting to walk away with sleeping Marron in her arms.

"You're not surprised because you expected this to happen? Huh? What do you mean?" Yamcha questioned the android.

"That was a rhetorical question, you idiot." 18 sighed at Yamcha who was scratching his back trying to hide his embarrassment . "Krillin, have fun finding the Saiyans. I'll be waiting." Android 18 said, waving her hand and leaving the room they were in. Krillin was sad, he just realized that he never got a chance to say goodbye to his wife and only child. That could have been the last time he'd ever see them again.

* * *

The two half-Saiyans could only stare in wonder at what they saw walking over to them. _An orange pony with a cowboy hat,_ "Now I've seen it all." Trunks muttered to him. Goten could only giggle at what he was seeing, a pony with a long golden mane not to mention the cowboy hat. His giggling wasn't helped when he noticed something that looked like an apple... _tattoo_... on the female pony's back. He couldn't stop his laughter at the thought of imaging a pony getting a tattoo of some apples.

Trunks could only sigh at his friend laughing away, "Sorry about him, ma'am. He's a bit... different." He said, trying to avoid anymore embarrassment. Unfortunately, once Goten heard Trunks calling a pony ma'am, he started to scream with laughter as he rolled around uncontrollably.

"Not a problem. Who are y'all, anyway?" The pony asked, ignoring the laughing boy.

"My name is Trunks Brief." He said. Trunks sighed before pointing over to the giggling Goten. "And that over there is Goten Son. Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Applejack. What are you two?" Applejack asked with a lot of curiosity.

Trunks was taken aback from her question simply because he couldn't understand what the pony was trying to ask him, "What? What do you mean?"

"What are you two? You obviously don't look like a pony to me." Applejack said.

"Oh!" Trunks said, clicking his fingers when he understood the mare's question. "Well, we're... half human, half Saiyan."

"Never heard of 'em." Applejack said. By this point of time, Goten had calmed down and was only giggling for brief moments of time, much to the approval of Trunks.

"Well, I think we're from a different world to yours at least. We got stuck here after entering a portal." Goten said, his news sending Applejack into some deep thought.

Eventually, the female farmer grinned and responded to the two boys, "This portal stuff sounds a lot like magic to me and I know the perfect person who can help y'all."

Trunks smiled, "Thanks. Where are we anyway?"

"You're in the land of Equestria." A new voice said, startling the duo. Out of the bushes appeared a purple pony with a simple smile on its face. Goten noticed something different about this one. He compared Applejack to the new pony and then realized something that he would find hilarious. The new pony has a horn. She was a _unicorn_!

Goten fell to the floor once again with uncontrollable screams of laughter, "Hey Trunks! That one looks like one of the dolls you play with!"

"I don't play with unicorn dolls! Those are for babies, like you!" Trunks shrieked, getting right up into Goten's face. Goten could see how annoyed his friend was and he was loving it.

"C'mon, it's okay Trunks! I know you were playing with it the other day." Goten smirked, trying not to burst into laughter once more.

"I did not!" Trunks screamed. He couldn't take Goten's games anymore. Trunks swiftly punched his best friend in the face sending him flying into an apple tree. Goten couldn't help but grin when apples fell on him and he joyfully devoured them all.

"Oh no! What did you do to him? That's violence!" The purple pony screamed in horror.

"Don't sweat about it, girl. Me and Goten fight all the time." Trunks laughed as he turned around and faced the unicorn. "What's your name, by the way?"

The unicorn took in a deep breath and replied, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Princess Celestia."

"They have princesses here? _Pony princesses_?!" Goten said, his words turning into untranslatable laughter for the one millionth time.

"Man, that kid laughs more than Pinkie." Applejack remarked, smirking to herself afterwards.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I heard you got here from some sort of portal. I suggest we go to my house. I might be able to find a book that can help you two get home."

"Sure." Trunks nodded, beckoning Twilight to lead the way.

* * *

"Here it is." Piccolo said, gazing in wonder at the swirling portal. "What surprises me is that this portal is open. It should have been closed and required some large technical knowledge of that computer over there to open." He explained, pointing to some strange computer in front of the portal.

Bulma couldn't keep her eyes off this strange piece of technology, "I guess that explains how they managed to get a portal open." She walked over to the machine and looked at it for a few seconds. "Large technical knowledge you say? This is child's play, I understand all of this."

Piccolo sighed, "Trunks opened it then."

"So, shall I enter?" Krillin asked finally.

"Yes." Piccolo responded. "Jump right in. Find the two boys and try to bring them home." The Namekian placed his hand again on Krillin's shoulder and smiled. "If we never see you again, I want you to know that you were a great fighter and a good friend. Please say hello to Gohan for me."

Krillin grinned, he hadn't expected some sort of complement from Piccolo, "Thanks Piccolo. I'll give Gohan your message. Never thought you out of all people would give a compliment like that either."

"Leave now before I start insulting you." The Namekian joked. Krillin nodded and approached the swirling portal that was making a strange humming noise.

"See you guys." Krillin said before waving his hand and jumping in.

* * *

The duo of Saiyans had followed Twilight Sparkle and Applejack to some sort of libary. On the way there, they entered a town where they received dozens of strange looks from the other ponies. Goten waved at each one he saw while Trunks tried to hide his face from further embarrassment.

On the way to Twilight's house, they ran into a small baby dragon by the name of Spike. They found out little Spike was Twilight's assistant and Goten couldn't stop fascinating over the dragon, remembering Icarus's offspring that he took care off. Eventually, the Saiyans reached and entered the libary. Goten was the first one to begin whining, "I hate libraries."

Twilight Sparkle laughed, "What's there to hate about libraries? Books teach you a lot of things, you know."

"I dunno. My brother used to be super strong but then he started being all nerdy with his nose in the books and he wasn't so strong anymore..." Goten said. However, by the time he had finished his sentence, the boy had tears in his eyes.

Applejack noticed Goten's despair, "What's the matter, sugarcube?"

"Oh, don't worry about me... I just have something in my eye..." Goten struggled to say because of sniffing and trying to hold back the tears.

"Goten, there's no point in hiding it, just tell them." Trunks said, his answer confusing Goten.

Goten made his decision and nodded, "I'm crying because my brother was killed."

Applejack's eyes widened and Twilight and Spike dropped the books they were holding, "Killed?!" The three of them yelled with horror.

"Yeah." Trunks began. "Don't forget about my father, he destroyed himself so that a very powerful enemy could be killed. Unfortunately... it wasn't enough..." He continued, some tears falling down his eyes as well. Similarly to Goten, he desperately tried to hide them. He was being embarrassed enough today as it was.

The three of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. Two young boys were forced to deal with a family member dying at such a young age. It was something unheard of in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry for asking this, but can you tell us more about your world? I want to invite my other friends as well, their names are Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity."

"Sure, go ahead. Just give us some time to recover, those memories are hard to forget." Trunks explained, the duo walked upstairs to the second floor of the library.

"Unbelievable." was all Twilight could say.

Applejack nodded her head in agreement, "It's so sad. Those two had to deal with such hard loss. I don't know what I would do if..." She gulped, realizing what she was going to say. "...my daddy or brother died."

"They must come from a tough world." Spike suggested. "If one of their dads had to sacrifice himself to defeat an evil person, things must be really bad in that world. I really hope an evil like that doesn't come to Equestria."

* * *

The denizens of Canterlot were enjoying themselves. It was a bright sunny day and a lot of ponies were walking around in fabulous suits and dresses; a lot of them were shopping in the wondrous city.

Their perfect day was rudely interrupted when an... _apple tree_... landed in one of the shops. The nearby area erupted into screams which caught the attention of the one and only Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia walked over to the nearest pony, "What happened here?"

The pony, who was a stallion, took in a deep breath and spoke, "I'm not sure, princess. We were just minding our own business when this apple tree fell from the sky into one of the shops. I don't think anypony is hurt."

"Apple tree, huh?" Celestia remarked, flying off towards Ponyville.


	3. The Horrifying Tale

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you're a big fan of DBZ then most the stuff explained in this chapter wont be new to you but I enjoyed writing about Trunks and Goten's past and the reaction of the mane six.**

**Leviathantamer: Gohan didn't really die, everyone else just thought he died when he was in fact training on the Kai planet.**

* * *

To say Krillin was confused was an understatement. He initially thought that the world he was going to end up was some horrible place, but Piccolo's words echoed through his mind. He remembered that if this strange new world was no threat to the two boy Saiyans, it most certainly could be anything he could handle as well. What made the Earthling so confused was how... peaceful... the area he found himself in looked.

He powered up and flew into the sky to get a better look of his surroundings, he noticed a small town in the distance, "Perhaps some people in that town have seen Goten and Trunks." He muttered under his breath before flying off in that direction.

As Krillin was half way to his destination, he noticed something peculiar flying as well in the sky. At first glance, he assumed it was one of the boys and flew over to this figure that looked like a silhouette from so far away. As the figure came into view, he realized it most certainly wasn't the two boys. However, what slightly scared the poor fighter from Earth was that this strange creature was heading towards him. Krillin got into a fighting stance in case of an assault.

Krillin began to notice more of this creature, it had wings, for sure. It also appeared to have a body of an animal and as it got closer, he noticed it was a... _pony_? No, that couldn't be right. Ponies can't fly. He giggled to himself.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice said, startling Krillin. He hadn't realized he let his eyes wander off target. As he gazed up at the creature, he saw it was most definitely some kind of _unicorn_... _pony_... p_egasus_... thing? "May I ask what kind of creature you are?" The strange thing asked again.

Krillin gazed in wonder at how strange this thing looked, "Um... I'm a human. My name is Krillin." He said under his breath.

"My name is Celestia. Princess Celestia." The pony said.

"You're a unicorn?" Krillin questioned. What kind of strange world was he in?

"An alicorn." She corrected. "Basically, a unicorn and a pegasus."

Krillin took in the new information but then remembered the reason he came to this world, "Um, excuse me... ma'am... have you seen two boys about my size? One has spiky black hair and the other has lavender hair. They're both pretty strong too." Krillin asked, he wasn't the best at explaining things and this certainly didn't help him.

"I can't say I have, I apologize. I am on my way to a place called Ponyville to see if I can solve a mystery involing an... apple tree. You're free to tag along with me, some of the population of Ponyville might be able to help you. I also would like to know more about you simply because I've never seen a creature like you before. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions on the way?" Celestia said, explaining where she was going and asking if Krillin was willing to come with her.

"Um, sure. If it helps me find my two friends, then okay." He responded. Celestia then took off in the direction of the town Krillin saw earlier and the Z Fighter followed the princess.

* * *

Both Twilight, Applejack and Spike were downstairs cleaning the place up when they heard a knock on the door.

Twilight answered it and saw the remaining four of her friends. Fluttershy was the first to speak up, much to the surprise of the others, "We got here as fast as we could. You said two creatures were hurt and I've been so worried about them!"

"Yes, Twilight." Rarity began. "You didn't really explain much when you called."

"Sorry girls. Anyway, Applejack found two new creatures messing around on her family's farm. They're unlike nothing we've ever seen before and from what they've said to us, they've had a horrifying past." Twilight explained as the remaining four ponies beckoned her to continue. "They're both upstairs, hopefully they've recovered from remembering certain things and I'll get the two of them to come down and tell their story. I want to help them, girls. Will you help me?"

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Course we'll help you, Twi. That's what friends are for, right?" The blue pegasus said with a smile.

"If they need cheering up, we can throw them a party!" Pinkie Pie yelled with excitement as she let herself in and bounced around chanting about parties.

* * *

Goten and Trunks had both fallen asleep unintentionally on Twilight's bed while they were recovering from remembering some horrifying memories; however, Pinkie Pie's scream had awakened both of the Saiyans. As the duo rubbed their eyes and yawned several times, they heard someone coming upstairs. It was Twilight, "How are you two? My friends are here now. They're really great and they can help you two recover from your loss."

Trunks laughed, "To be honest, our little tear session earlier was totally stupid. We can just wish them both back anyway. I'm surprised I forgot."

"Wish?" Twilight asked, heavily confused about what Trunks was trying to say.

"You know what," Trunks said. "Lead us to your friends. We'll explain everything." Twilight nodded and headed back downstairs, Goten and Trunks followed after her.

The four who had yet not met Goten and Trunks stared in awe as they saw what was coming downstairs. "Oh my..." Rarity struggled to say. "Well, they most certainly need a makeover clothes wise."

"Rarity..." Applejack said, giving Rarity a stare.

"Um... hi..." Goten said as he approached the new ponies that he had never seen before.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she realized that the duo could speak. She carefully hid her face behind her mane, hoping no one would notice.

"Woah, what's with her?" Trunks asked, pointing at the shaking pegasus. Fluttershy let out an awfully quiet scream as she realized that she was noticed by those two scary looking creatures. Before anyone could explain to Trunks and Goten about Fluttershy's awkwardness, Pinkie Pie jumped in Goten's face, startling him and causing him to fall down to the floor.

"Hi! What's your name? Where are you from? What are you? You don't look like a pony to me!" She asked quickly with a lot of enthusiasm. Goten tried to answer the pinky earth pony, but he was bombarded by too many questions and gave up on attempting to answer Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash shouted, attempting to get the earth pony's attention. However, Pinkie Pie either ignored or didn't notice Rainbow's yelling. "PINKIE PIE!" Rainbow Dash shouted once more as loud as she could. Thankfully, the pink pony heard Rainbow Dash's yell and turned around.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?" She asked joyfully. Rainbow Dash sighed and sat down. To the appreciation of everyone else, Pinkie Pie calmed down and sat down alongside everyone else.

"Now that that's over. Goten and Trunks. Please tell us about your lives." Twilight requested before sitting down next to her five friends who were waiting patiently for the duo to say something.

Goten decided to go first, "Um... My name is Goten. Me and Trunks come from a planet called Earth. Have you heard of it?" He asked, remembering that they had to get home somehow. Unfortunately, the mane six could only shake their heads. "Well, when I was born I was taken care of by my mom Chi Chi and my brother Gohan." He explained. The Saiyan let out a small tear at the mention of his brother's name. No one noticed it, however.

"What about your dad?" Applejack asked, a question that Goten knew was coming.

"Well uh... he died before I was born..." Goten muttered under his breath but at a volume the ponies could hear him at.

"That's absolutely horrible! That has to the worst, possible, thing ever for a child!" Rarity cried out in horror. All of the ponies were surprised by the news. Even Twilight, Applejack and the baby dragon Spike were surprised as they only thought Goten had lost his brother, not his dad as well.

"Life was pretty fun. My brother was a cool guy. He started to go to some high school place and he met this really funny girl called Videl. She got mad a lot, she was like my mom. I joked a lot that my brother and her should get married and have kids. It was really funny." Goten said, more happily this time around as he recalled the positive memories instead of the negative ones. "I think Videl dared Gohan to go to this world tournament thing where people fight. Me and Trunks went there too and I met my dad."

"Wait... didn't you say your dad was dead?" Twilight questioned. She assumed Goten was simply making a mistake and meant someone else but asked anyway.

Goten laughed, "He is dead but some fortune teller lady let him come back home for a whole day." He replied answering Twilight's question. He expected one of the ponies to reply but when they didn't he continued his story. In truth, all the ponies couldn't put two and two together because Goten's story made no sense to them. People coming back to life for a whole day? That was unheard of in Equestria. "Anyway, me and my dad met and he was really cool. Me and Trunks then entered some junior thing for the World Tournament and we fought. Trunks won though because he was cheating." Goten continued, giggling at Trunks when he realized that Goten accused him of cheating.

"I was not! You cheated by turning into a Super Saiyan!" Trunks yelled. Goten could only giggle and decided to continue his story, ignoring Trunks as well.

"Anyway, we tried to enter the adult version of the World Tournament by dressing up as some Mighty guy. We saw Gohan fight some really weird red guy and I was certain Gohan would win."

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked. The pegasus loved her stories and this one was pleasing her greatly.

"Well, he lost because some two weirdos appeared and stabbed him and drained his energy." Goten explained with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. The negative memories were returning and they weren't getting anymore happier.

"Oh my! Is that how he... uhm... you know..." Twilight asked, hesitating towards the end of her sentence.

"He didn't die. The big red guy healed him up. This blue person who was with the big red guy flew off following the two weirdos who hurt my brother. A bunch of our friends followed too. My dad and Trunks's dad also went. We stayed in the tournament and fought this very weird blonde lady before we were caught. We flew off afterwards." Goten further explained.

Goten was about to continue his story, but Trunks interrupted him, "Hey, let me explain the rest!" He asked his best friend.

"Fine..." Goten moaned before sitting down.

"Anyway, me and Goten flew off and tried to find wherever our dads went and when we got to where they were, my dad was fighting some weird pink thing called Majin Buu." Trunks told the ponies. "We tried to help my dad but something happened which neither of us can't remember."

"What happened next? Was your dad okay?" Pinkie Pie asked surprising the others, most of them half expected her to ask some silly question but they were all surprised at how serious she was taking this after she calmed down.

"Well, we woke up at some lookout place in the sky..." Trunks said, his voice getting more quiet as he approached the end of his sentence. He remained silent for a few seconds.

Fluttershy emerged from her hiding place and looked at Trunks, "Uhm... what um... happened next.. if that's... alright?" She asked slowly before squeaking and hiding herself again when she noticed the son of Vegeta looking at her.

"We were both told that Majin Buu killed my dad and Goten's brother." He said, his body shaking unbearably as he tried to hold back his tears. Goten was also saddened by remembering that tragic moment yet again but noticed how much Trunks was shaking and decided to continue the story for him.

"My dad said that us two were the only ones who could defeat Buu." said Goten.

"What?!" Rarity screamed. "Why would someone send two young boys like you to fight a horrible monster?!" She too was getting terrified by this story. She was not used to so much... death.

"He started to teach us something called the Fusion Dance that would make us become one and super strong but Buu and his master Babidi found out where Trunks lives and we have something important there called the Dragon Radar which Trunks went to get while my dad fought Majin Buu." Goten said, continuing the story. Rainbow Dash couldn't hold her excitement, this story was intense and very cool for her despite the death parts which weren't that cool.

Trunks had recovered from earlier and decided to not give Goten a chance of continuing the story by speaking himself, "I got the dragon radar and Goten's dad got back to the lookout. He had to go back to the afterlife though so Piccolo, one of my dad's friends kept teaching us the Fusion Dance. We're near the end of the story, by the way." He explained, his last sentence causing Rainbow Dash to frown.

"How does the story end, then?" Rainbow Dash questioned Trunks.

"Me and Goten found some weird machine which created a portal and that's how we got here." Trunks said, taking in a deep breath after finally finishing the story.

"Well, that was a long and tragic story." Twilight Sparkle said. She was still overwhelmed out how bad their lives were.

"That was the short version. There's so much more we can say about ourselves and our world but I think we'd bore you to death." Trunks laughed. Despite telling something completely tragic to the ponies, he felt happy. He felt happy because they listened to him. He was surprised at how nice this world was. Sure, he missed his own world but people like Goku and Piccolo put too much pressure on him and Goten.

Despite only meeting them, he considered them great friends, even if they were ponies.


	4. The Magic of Friendship

The mane six were still recovering from hearing the story.

Fluttershy couldn't stop shaking and hiding under her mane, this story had made her fear the creature that killed her new friends relatives; even though the monster didn't exist in the land of Equestria. Numerous attempts from her friends to calm her down failed, even Pinkie trying to make her laugh didn't do anything. She was crying quietly. She knew she had to be more brave, but something like this was so new to her. She couldn't handle it.

Rarity was still shocked by what the two boys had to go through but had cheered herself up when she did what she does best; making clothes. Unfortunately, her inspiration hadn't kicked in and she decided to create a new, similar version of the duo's original clothes. Not much could be said about the new clothing, they were much more shiny and the Saiyans both felt more comfortable in them.

Applejack was still in the same shock phase as Rarity. However, the creature that killed her friends relatives that they both loved didn't scare her. What was frightening the farmer was something even more horrible. What Applejack feared the most was what would happen if _she _lost someone herself. It was a surprising thought that she desperately tried to bury but it took a life of its own and the mere thought of it was scaring the bearer of Honesty.

Pinkie Pie wasn't herself. She was so used to happiness and smiles. Even the uncommon frown wasn't a challenge for her to turn upside down. She tried her hardiest to make Goten and Trunks feel better. Pinkie even tried to cheer up poor Fluttershy who was coping with the story the worst. As she gave up all her, she herself felt sadness overwhelming her. The earth pony had fallen into a deep sleep during the minutes after the story. It was her only choice to free herself from the doom and gloom.

Rainbow Dash's case was the most surprising. She loved the story. She was bugging Goten and Trunks constantly to tell her more about their lives, but they knew they couldn't. If they did, they'd reach a part of the story which involved the ones that lost their lives and they didn't want to deal with more distress. Rainbow Dash was sitting down with a bored face. What separated her from the rest of the friends was that she was used to death in stories. But, she was still taken hostage by a bit of fear when she realized their story was completely real, not made up.

Twilight Sparkle was as shocked as most of her friends. She knew death was something that was inevitable for everyone and to tell the truth, she didn't fear it. She just felt so bad about the two boys, having to cope with the loss at such a young age. If something like that happened to her parents or brother... no... she wouldn't think about it. She had to be strong. She couldn't let her be scared by a simple story, even if it was real. Twilight knew her friends were an exception, they were all unique to each other and took things differently. The purple unicorn closed her eyes and took a much-needed rest from thinking.

Spike was present when the two Saiyans were telling their story. He wasn't as surprised or shocked by the events as everyone else was. No one could blame him; he still was a baby. Unlike his pony friends, he hadn't come to realize how scary death could be. It was something he never thought about and despite it being the main topic in everyone's mind, he shrugged it off and fell asleep in his bed.

Goten was struggling to cope with everything. He remembered for the second time now that his brother was dead and that the ponies had to hear everything about his loss. Why was he so sad now? Sure, he was shocked and in tears when he was first told the news, but he understood it. Why? He felt like he was forgetting something important, but it probably didn't matter. His brother was gone forever.

Trunks was in a similar state to Goten. Despite having some happiness returning to his heart when he saw that the ponies cared about them, he remembered that the one person who trained him to be strong and tough was now dead and what was he doing? Sulking. He knew his father would be laughing at him from the afterlife at his misery. He'd probably be saying something like, "Man up, Trunks." The thought of his father laughing and enjoying himself gave a smile to Trunks's face. Yes, remember the positive memories. Not the negative.

Unfortunately, both Goten and Trunks had forgotten about the Dragon Balls. Their misery that was passed on to their new friends could have all been avoided. But, why did they forget something so incredibly effective and important?

* * *

A knock on the door startled everyone. Twilight woke up from her nap and yawned. The unicorn walked over to the door and was surprised to see Princess Celestia... and a strange being next to her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. It is good to see you once more." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"You too... what brings you here, princess?" The unicorn replied. Celestia noticed almost instantly that something was on Twilight's mind, but decided to deal with her first quesiton first.

"I have a friend here.. his name is Krillin and he is a hu-"

"KRILLIN?!" Goten and Trunks screamed with joy. Someone they thought they'd never see again had just appeared. Even though the duo of Saiyans didn't know Krillin that much, it was a sight for sore eyes to see someone familiar again.

Krillin jumped for joy and hugged Goten and Trunks with Celestia and Twilight watching, "Oh man! It's so good to see you two again. Why haven't I been able to sense your energy? You keeping your power levels low or what?"

Goten crackled with laughter, "I guess we just do it naturally, right Trunks?"

Trunks could only nod. Krillin noticed a small tear in his eye. However, this tear was not one of sadness, it was one of joy, "Krillin, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Same way you did. Piccolo found that portal you went through and I volunteered myself to go through since it only had enough juice to let one more in." He explained, satisfying the two boys curiosity.

All of the mane six including Spike and Celestia watched this little reunion. It brought a smile to their face. With the exception of Celestia, all of them had overcome their fear and sadness and they all became happy when they saw that Goten and Trunks were happy too. It was so weird to be happy again after the earlier misery.

As Krillin, Goten and Trunks continued their talking, Celestia looked over to her student and asked a question, "Twilight." She began gaining the unicorn's attention. "Why were you just sad just then? Your friends didn't seem to be as happy as they usually were either."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I guess I have to tell you, princess. These two boys here have told us their life story. They've gone through so much loss, it's so unheard of especially at their age." She explained, trying her best to not remember anything about that sad, sad story.

"I see." was all Celestia said initially. She paused for a moment to think to herself. "All seven of you were bound to experience something like this. You have all feared something. This isn't like the scary stories told on Nightmare Night, this is something serious. I have a request for you and your friends, Twilight Sparkle." She continued.

"What is it, Princess?" Twilight questioned.

"These two by the sounds of it have gone through some painful loss. I need you, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack to teach them the Magic of Friendship. Become their friends, make them happy. It's not hard overcoming a loss, I know..." She said, a glimpse of a tear forming in her eye. "Well, that's a story for another day. Help them get over their loss, I know you can do it. Those two are going through the five stages of grief."

"Yes, I read about that in a book once." Twilight remarked.

"Right now, I believe they are on the stage of Depression, a phase that can upset others as well. No one likes seeing others upset." Celestia explained.

"To be honest, princess." Twilight said. "I'm not sure what stage of grief they're at. They were all happy when we met them and they were laughing. What could have happened?"

Celestia took in a deep breath, "Then perhaps they're already come to accept their loss, but memories have just caused them to grief once more. Everyone's different, remember. I have to admit I'm not the best one in dealing with grief and understanding it. I feel that you are your friends will do much better than me. You all have the Magic of Friendship."

* * *

Piccolo and Dende were both standing on the edge of the Lookout, gazing down at the Earth as they saw the events that were taken hold. Mr Satan, the world's champion had _befriended _Majin Buu. However, things took a turn for the worse when Hercule and Buu's dog was shot and soon later Hercule himself was shot. Buu couldn't control himself. He let out masses and masses of strange smoke. Eventually, it all formed into... something._  
_

Another Majin Buu.

Both Piccolo and Dende couldn't believe what they were seeing. Majin Buu had turned good, yes, but this... Evil Buu was dominating the Good Buu in a fight. And it was a fight to the very end.

Eventually, the inevitable happened. Someone fell. It was the Good Buu who had been turned into chocolate. The evil grey Buu devoured good Buu and went through a horrible transformation.

What Piccolo and Dende now saw was a creature that greatly resembled Majin Buu but had greater strength. Before the duo could react, Buu was on the move. Unfortunately for everyone, Buu was heading to the lookout.

"This isn't good..." Piccolo cried out in horror.

* * *

Krillin had explained the story to Goten and Trunks, "So, that's it. We gotta find this portal or we'll be here forever."

"Wow... it'll be strange if we're here forever... will the others come here too?" Goten asked. He hadn't completely understood what Krillin was saying. After all, Krillin wasn't the best one as explaining things.

Krillin felt a strange feeling on his shoulder, as he turned around, he saw the purple unicorn's hoof lying on him, "Excuse me, but... it's Krillin right?" Krillin nodded slowly. Twilight lowered her voice so only Krillin could here, "The two boys were recently crying their eyes out because someone important to them died." Krillin could only nod once more. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I hope this isn't a problem, but can you keep quiet about this whole portal thing?" She asked, surprising Krillin. The earthling hadn't noticed she was eavesdropping all this time. "If there turns out to be no gateway back to your world, the boys will be even more upset. How would you feel if you couldn't get back to your family?"

Twilight's words touched Krillin's heart. He hadn't realized how much of a huge risk he had taken. It hadn't surprised him now that Android 18 seemed to be so mad at him, after all, he just accepted something that could mean he'd never see his wife or child again. Why was he so stupid? He saw it as no big deal at the time despite Piccolo's warnings. Why did he even accept anyway? How was his wife feeling now? She must have been hurt...

Twilight Sparkle on the other hand had walked over to Pinkie Pie who was bouncing around once more. It was good to have old Pinkie back, "Hey Pinkie." Twilight said, gaining the earth pony's attention.

"What's up, Twilight?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Let's throw a party for Goten and Trunks. I'm not sure about you, but I want more happiness."

Pinkie Pie cheered and hugged Twilight.


	5. The Best Party Ever

"I want to battle the fighter I was promised." Majin Buu said with a quiet yet frightening voice.

Piccolo shivered with fear. The tremendous strength echoing from the monster standing in front of him was almost too much for him to handle. He wasn't the only one being consumed by fear, everyone else was as well. If anything, Piccolo was the on who could control his actions. Everyone else was too busy shaking with fear.

Majin Buu's temper was growing out of control. He was furious at the lack of response, "WHERE IS MY FIGHTER?!" He screamed as loud as he could. The amount of power in his yell caused powerful warriors like Piccolo and Android 18 to lose their balance. All the others were in a worse condition or collapsed to the ground. The very force of this echoing scream caused parts of the Lookout to crumble with the sheer power of Super Buu.

Piccolo took in a deep breath and responded to the monstrosity, "You still had a day left to wait. Fortunately for you, our fighter is ready." He said.

Super Buu grinned deviously and looked down at the Namekian, "Take me to him." He demanded. Piccolo nodded and turned around, walking towards the temple. Bibidi's creation shortly followed the Namekian, keeping his nefarious grin turned on.

Piccolo was losing any focus he had left. He was taking one of the most tremendous risks he had ever had to take. He knew that there was only one way left to save this world with Goten and Trunks gone. While this last resort would save the Earth without doubt, he knew that the denizens of that alternated dimension would suffer greatly.

He was going to send Majin Buu through the recently recharged portal.

It was the only way. He knew wherever Buu landed, any living creature on that planet would soon perish. That included the two Saiyans and Krillin. He was certain no being in that universe could stand up to the demon that was Majin Buu.

It wasn't all doom and gloom, however. Thanks to Goku's efforts, the Dragon Balls could be used four months from now and they could use them to bring Gohan and Vegeta back to life. The two would have the situation explained to them and the two of them would have to train like they've never trained before. Perhaps the Fusion Dance could even be taught to them, but Piccolo doubted that Vegeta would comply. Nevertheless, the two of them were the only chance they had left at defeating the merciless monster once and for all.

Piccolo hoped the two of them would have the strength needed when the final battle showed itself, though.

Once the Dragon Balls were ready for use once more, they would restore any damage Majin Buu had done to the new dimension and bring him back to Earth straight away with the second wish. With luck, Gohan and Vegeta would finish Buu once and for all.

Due to the restoration of the alternate dimension, the duo of half Saiyans along with Krillin would be brought back to life as well. He'd also use the power of the second wish to bring back those three as well as Buu.

This was his Piccolo's plan that he crafted with his tactical knowledge in addition to the brilliance of Kami's mind. He telepathically transmitted his thoughts to everyone on the Lookout except Buu, Chi Chi and Bulma. He couldn't let the latter two know. If they learnt their sons were destined to die, even if it was for a short while, there was a chance they could alert Buu to their plan. He honestly doubted Chi Chi and Bulma would do attempt to do anything to protect the survival of their sons when a creature like Majin Buu was involved, but he had to make sure everything went perfectly.

Even the littlest error could destroy everything.

Piccolo realized almost instantly that he made a mistake in telling Videl. Videl couldn't help smiling knowing Gohan would return to her. Chi Chi had noticed it and grew slightly suspicious but thankfully decided to ignore it.

Piccolo remembered that even the littlest error could mean the end of everything. Anything was possible. Nothing was impossible. The fate of the universe was lying on his shoulders and he didn't want to deal with any issues.

After a few minutes of walking, Buu had started to grow impatient but he calmed down when Piccolo told him he was nearly to the destination of his promised fighter. Within the minute, the two warriors reached the site of the portal and Piccolo quickly dashed over to the computer and began activating the gateway to another world. Buu at first thought he had fallen into a sort of trap, but could only grin when he knew a weakling like this green man in front of him wouldn't dare challenge him with the power he now possessed.

Suddenly, the portal burst into existence once more, "Your fighter is waiting for you through that gateway. I'll assume you don't want to keep him wait-"

Before the Namekian could finish his sentence, Buu had flew into the portal at an incredible speed. He couldn't wait any longer to face his opponent.

"I'm sorry about this Goten, Trunks and Krillin. Please understand." was all Piccolo could say.

* * *

All of the main six including Spike had dedicated their whole morning to creating the best party ever. They were all sick of the doom and gloom and after telling her friends about Princess Celestia's request, Twilight was determined to cheer the two up.

In fact, a lot of ponies in Ponyville were going to attend this spectacular event. They had all been formed about the arrival of Goten and Trunks and were told not to be alarmed at their... peculiar appearance.

Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight was putting the final touches on the fabulous decorations at Sugarcube Corner which would be the host of the grand party. Rarity made the designs while Fluttershy and Twilight decorated them around the building.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie in addition to Mr and Mrs Cake were making some extraordinary snacks such as cupcakes, ice cream and _chocolate_.

Even Krillin volunteered to help out with the preparations. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Eventually, the building was ready to have a party and the guests were arriving as the finishing touches were part on Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Goten and Trunks were asked to stay at Twilight's house and then leave and head to Sugarcube Corner at 6pm. They were even giving a map on how to get there. "How thoughtful..." Trunks muttered, slightly embarrassed as this map was considered highly childish for someone like him.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten yelled from downstairs

"What is it, Goten?" Trunks questioned. The two boys were bored out of their minds so Trunks decided to just rest while Goten kept himself busy by looking at all the cool books downstairs. Unfortunately for Twilight, he had made quite a mess. "Is it six yet?"

Trunks looked at the clock on the wall, "Nearly." He shouted down. "We should probably leave now, we'll be there by six. Twilight didn't say if we had to be there by six or to leave at six."

"Okay dokie!" Goten yelled giving a salute despite the fact Trunks was still upstairs.

Trunks headed downstairs and the two boys headed outside and flew off to the direction of the building they were requested to go to.

* * *

A lot of ponies had entered the building and they were all having a blast. Rainbow Dash was trying to show off her skills while Fluttershy backed into a corner and tried to hide. The rest of the main six were just chatting and waiting for the two special guests to arrive. Oh, and Krillin was there too.

"So, Krillin." Twilight began, catching the earthling's interest as he drank some water, "What's your world like?"

"Quite nice actually. Where I live, we have lots of sunny days and my daughter loves it." Krillin responded with a smile to his face.

Pinkie Pie was in the middle of drinking a glass of water, and immediately after hearing what Krillin said, she spat it out in a comical style, "You have a daughter?!"

"Yup, her name is Marron. She's adorable." He said with a smile of that showed how proud he was to be her father. Strangely enough, he had forgotten there was a chance he'd never see her or his wife again.

"I'll take your word for it!" Pinkie laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Krillin asked, before giggling himself. He could admit he was quite goofy looking and one thing he was scared of was that his... different looks would be inherited by his daughter.

* * *

Goten and Trunks had finally arrived at the building they were asked to go to. Goten was holding the map in front of his face and being the nuisance he was, he bumped right into the Sugarcube Corner door and fell down, "Hey! Trunks! Why didn't you tell me a door was here?"

Trunks chuckled with laughter, "Sorry, that reaction was priceless." Trunks walked up the door and knocked on it. To his surprise, it was answered in seconds by none other than Pinkie Pie!

"Hey Trunks! Welcome to the PARRRRRRRRRRTYYYYYYYY!" She screamed as loud as she could. Trunks didn't even know how to react as he looked at Pinkie as if she was a mad man.

"Now that's a priceless reaction!" Goten giggled. Pinkie couldn't help chuckling as well.

"Well, come on in! We have caaaakeeeee!" Pinkie Pie said before leaving to have some cake of her own.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said with excitement as he came into view.

"Hey Krillin." Trunks said, he was still recovering from Pinkie Pie's outburst. "Why are we at some silly party? Aren't we meant to be finding some gateway or something? I have no idea."

"Gateway? What do you mean?" Krillin questioned, his facial expression showing he literally had no clue.

Twilight was eavesdropping on the trio once more. She was very curious about them and wanted to learn more about them. Sneaking up on them wasn't really her thing, but she decided to do it anyway. "Didn't you need to find a portal to get home?" She finally asked.

"Home? Aren't we home? We're just in some other town, right?" Goten said. He didn't know anything either.

Twilight had a very uncertain look in her eye, "What is going on?" She thought to herself. "How strange... Krillin said he only came here to bring the two home. Why are they forgetting? It's like they're losing their memories or something..." She giggled a bit at her last few words, her mind was so funny.

* * *

Before Twilight could continue her theorizing, her concentration was interrupted by a massive _explosion_ on the other side of Sugarcube Corner.

As the smoke from the blast cleared, a figure came into view. As she got a closer look at it... it looked like some sort of pink creature. All the ponies stared at it in shock. What was that thing? Twilight turned towards Krillin, Goten and Trunks who were shaking like crazy. What is that thing?! What in the name of Celestia was going on here?!

The pink creature looked around, "Me Buu! Me hungry after that fighter didn't show up! ME EAT YOU ALL!" He said, screaming at the last four words and causing all the ponies to... laugh. They didn't understand. A strange creature had appeared, yes. But it was pink! Pink was considered the color of happiness and laughter. They all thought it was a joke. The only ones not laughing were Twilight, Goten, Trunks and Krillin. The latter three knowing who that being was.

"This isn't good at all..." Krillin muttered, his voice breaking at random moments. He was in complete shock. Majin Buu had found himself in Equestria through some means. Everyone was going to lose their lives.


	6. A Monster in Equestria

"STOP LAUGHING!" Buu screamed once again with an extremely high volume that forced everypony to cover their ears. The power of this outstanding echo of sound shattered the windows of the Sugarcube Corner and everyone began cowering with fear and running around screaming. After a minute of extreme panic, everypony except the main six and the trio from Earth had left the building.

"What's your business, stranger?" Applejack said, walking forward towards the strange pink creature that had revealed itself in the strangest way possible.

"Um... yes... are you... upset... about... something?" Fluttershy asked before shrieking and hiding under a table. She was known to be scared of mostly everything, but little did she know that this creature was something everypony would soon fear.

Majin Buu looked down at the pony farmer and stared at her with its menacing eyes, "Do you like chocolate?" It asked, much to the main six's surprise. Krillin, Goten and Trunks gulped. They knew what Buu meant but the three of them were paralyzed with nothing other than fear.

"I like chocolate!" Pinkie Pie announced; she just happened to be eating a piece of chocolate herself as well. Nopony understood what was going on here. Pinkie Pie still assumed it was some sort of crazy prank while everypony else was still concerned on what this thing was and what it was doing here.

Applejack sighed and responded to the strange person who was in front of her, "Chocolate? Say what? Now I don't know what in tarn-"

Before the lovable orange pony could finish her sentence, Buu's antenna began moving strangely and it appeared to be facing Applejack. Suddenly, a pink beam of energy emerged from it and was commanded to be on a collision course with none other than Applejack herself.

Krillin's eyes widened and he gulped when he saw what was happening. As a first reaction, he concentrated energy onto his hand within a quarter of a second and threw it in between Applejack and Majin Buu.

Luckily, Krillin's quick retaliation saved Applejack's life as the pink beam were deflected and hit the table Fluttershy was hiding underneath. The shy pegasus could only scream as a huge bar of chocolate landed on her.

"Okay. What the heck just happened?" Twilight questioned everyone around her. She just experienced a table turning into chocolate. Sure, she had seen weird things in her life, but that was just plain odd. She assumed it was magic but she remembered she had books on every single spell in existence and there was no spell to turn objects or living creatures into food.

"Everyone, leave now!" Krillin roared suddenly, surprising everyone. "That creature is Majin Buu and he'll kill us all! Why are you still here? Leave before Majin Buu kills you!"

"MAJIN BUU?" All of the main six screamed. They couldn't believe it. A creature that was indigenous to the universe the trio of earthlings were from had found itself in the mystical land of Equestria, a land with no violence or murder. What rotten luck. After learning what this monstrosity had done to the world it was tormenting before, they knew they had to run without asking anymore questions. For the first time in their whole life, they ran to keep it.

"I guess this is our last stand, guys." Krillin said. Goten and Trunks could only nod slowly. To Krillin's surprise, he noticed anger overwhelming the two boys. They were absolutely furious. They both turned into Super Saiyans and began the fight that would inevitably end in their defeat. Nothing could change their fate. At least they would all buy time for their new friends to escape...

* * *

"No! What are they doing?!" Goku screamed. He was about to witness his best friend, the son of Vegeta and his own son who he had only recently met die. Thanks to the efforts of the emerged Old Kai, a crystal ball that Goku, the Supreme Kai and Kibito could gaze into was accessible while Gohan continued his special training.

"They don't know Goku." Supreme Kai said. "They don't know that Gohan is still alive and that he will soon have the strength to defeat Majin Buu."

Goku pounded his fist into the ground, "I just wish there was a way to tell them! I can't watch them all die!" He cried. He couldn't believe how much blood was being shed in one single day. Vegeta commit suicide by firing an explosion that was planned to vaporize Buu once and for all. Sadly, they never knew of Buu's ability to regenerate. Even Gohan nearly lost his life today and would have done if it wasn't for the aid of Kibito and the Supreme Kai, also known as Shin.

"There might still be a way to rescue them." Kibito said, gaining Goku's attention. "Your Instant Transmission can bring you to the world you're in, but you need to focus carefully to track down their energy signals. You'll have to act fast as well as I'm certain the three of them will be losing energy incredibly during the fight."

"Yes! Of course!" He screamed with a large amount of happiness that fit the true personality of Goku perfectly. Goku meditatively placed the index and middle finger of his right hand on his forehead; he closed his eyes and began searching for the energy signals of Krillin, Goten or Trunks.

Supreme Kai shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that is impossible. Goku is dead and if he attempts to enter the living realm, he'll be brought back to overworld within seconds." He rejected. Goku opened his eyes and tears flowed down them. Three warriors were about to die and he could do absolutely nothing but watch as they met their end.

But then he realized he could do something.

Goku suddenly powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 and began ascending even further to a Super Saiyan 3. The incredible force of the transformation made even the Supreme Kai lose balance. "Dad!" Gohan shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"You fool! Don't you see I'm trying to unlock your son's hidden powers here?!" Old Kai screamed, he wasn't impressed with the transformation because he was being disturbed.

Goku took a few seconds to ascend to the Super Saiyan 3 state. It was a transformation that he learnt and mastered in Other World. He could ascend two different ways, the first way was one that he had mastered and it only took a few seconds but took a whole lot more energy. The second method was the one he used on Earth, a much slower ascendance that took more time but saved more energy.

He was opting for option one this time around.

Without giving anyone a chance to ask what on Earth he was doing, he disappeared with the Instant Transmission technique.

* * *

Majin Buu had been dodging nearly every single one of the attacks launched by the trio of fighters with relative ease; even with two of the three being Super Saiyans. Krillin had attempted to use the Destructo Disc attack twice and they were the only attacks to successfully hit. Unfortunately, Buu simply slid his body back together and he was as good as new. Even an attempted Kamehameha Wave from Goten did nothing.

The three Z Fighters were losing energy faster than expected. They had made the mistake of putting maximum effort into their attacks despite the fact that all three knew it wouldn't make a single difference. They did it anyway, all three had some hope lingering inside their body somewhere.

Buu licked his lips and asked the fighters something horrifying, "You are all weak. Your fighting has made me hungry, how would you like to be my breakfast for today?"

Goten, Trunks and Krillin gulped at what Buu had said to them and were ready to begin accepting their fate. They knew this was going to happen once Majin Buu showed himself yet they still had a glimmer of hope left. But what use was there in continuing? All of their energy was nearly depleted and Buu was grinning wickedly at them, ready to assault them at any moment. He was almost teasing them as his antenna moved slowly to eventually lock on to Krillin who Buu had decided was going to be his first victim of the day. The three fighters closed their eyes and prepared for the end.

However, before Buu could even think of firing, an enormous amount of pain in his stomach area distracted his concentration and he walked back clutching his belly in pain. He growled with agony as he tried to recover.

After hearing Buu's cries of pain, the three instantly opened their eyes to see who their savior was. They couldn't begin to believe what they were seeing. Right in front of them was Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 who had just kicked Majin Buu as hard as he could.

"Quick!" Goku began. "Leave now, flee! Now's your-" Before the Saiyan couldn't finish his sentence, he mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"No time for questions." Trunks yelled. "Let's go, go, go!"

Krillin and Goten nodded quickly. The three of them began using whatever energy they had left to fly out of the hole Buu had made earlier. Their plan was simple, they didn't even need to tell each other what it was. The plan was to get the hell away from Buu as possible. Nothing could go wrong, right?

* * *

After getting a fair distance away from the incident at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight Sparkle demanded Spike to write a letter to the princess simply saying 'HELP' as there was no time to waste.

Princess Celestia arrived within the minute to the sight of six horrified ponies, "My little ponies, what in the name of Equestria is going on here?!" She demanded for an answer.

"Bad! VERY BAD! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Twilight screamed, she couldn't control herself. Neither could any of her friends either.

"Twilight Sparkle! You must calm down! Take a deep breath!" Celestia shouted. The princess wasn't one to raise her voice, but she had to get Twilight out of this trance.

Twilight followed Celestia's request and so did the rest of the ponies. She was able to now control what she was saying, "Princess Celestia, an evil creature from the world of Goten and Trunks called Majin Buu has found itself in Equestria. The two boys and Krillin have stayed behind to face it giving us time to escape. From what we know so far, this monster is a threat to the whole world if it isn't stopped.

"It's that powerful?!" Celestia questioned, her voice showing concern.

"I'm afraid so. We could try using the Elements of Harmony, but a demon of that strength may be too much for the elements." Twilight said, sharing her theory to everyone.

"Perhaps... but we'll have to try. It's our best hope." The princess replied.

Before the ponies could begin covering ground, a sinister yet familiar voice called out to them, "Oh my. We've gotten ourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't we? This Majin Buu character sounds very peculiar, but why not rest the fate of this world on me for once? After all, the Magic of Chaos is quite outstanding too. I've seen everything that's occurred in Ponyville in the last few days. Tell me, if this Majin Buu's power is to turn others into something ediable, what's stopping me from giving him a taste of his own medicine?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy screamed with happiness. She hadn't experienced pure happiness in a few days thanks to the story of Majin Buu, but seeing her old friend again made her very happy.

"Discord, if you wish to challenge Majin Buu, there's nothing stopping you. I'll warn you now not to overestimate this monster though. There's a chance you can overpower it, yes. But there's an equal chance it'll overpower you instead." Princess Celestia explained to the creature of Disharmony and Chaos.

"Don't worry about me, dear Princess. My tricks are unique and if it is more powerful, I will outsmart it. I'm only judging him from his sentence structure here folks, but he doesn't seem to be the smartest of villains " Discord said with confidence. He hadn't yet revealed himself and was instead lurking somewhere in the shadows.

"Then I wish you good luck."


	7. Chaos and Disharmony Unleashed

Discord made his way through the desolated town of Ponyville as a dark shadow hidden underground. Within minutes he reached the site of Sugarcube Corner. When the being of Chaos resurfaced into the world, he saw that the whole building was wrecked. It appeared this Majin Buu character had destroyed it in a fit of rage. Luckily for Discord, Super Buu was still present and had nearly recovered from the earlier attack by Goku.

"My oh my, someone's not in the best condition, are they?" Discord laughed wickedly. Buu turned around and glared Discord right in the eye. The facial expression that it gave implied it wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

"Who are you?" The creature asked demonically. It wanted a quick answer immediately. Patience was not on its list for today.

"Who am I, you ask? I am Discord." He replied, disappearing from sight and appearing behind Buu. "You and I are more alike than you think." Discord said. The Draconequus clicked his fingers and snapped out of view as soon as Buu noticed his presence behind him. Buu showed obvious anger in his face, he wasn't used to being teased and he very much hated it. Discord suddenly appeared once more in front of the pink Majin. "We both have a friend we hold dear, don't we not? I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how is Mr. Satan, Majin Buu?" He questioned, snickering afterwards.

Buu only grunted at the mention of that name but memories gained from the Good Buu flowed back to him like a tidal wave, "...Sa...tan...?"

"Yes, Mr. Satan. Your friend. Oh, and I wouldn't forget about that adorable little puppy Bee either! It's just a shame the two of them will die because of your actions." Discord stated.

Majin Buu clenched his fists in utter disgust at what the unique being in front of him was saying to him. A burst of rage suddenly consumed him and he charged right towards the Draconequus, "BUU TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! NOW YOU DIE!" He burst out.

Discord only jeered constantly at Buu before clicking his fingers to snap himself out of the path of Buu's destruction. However, Buu tracked down his movements quickly now that he had figured out the unique method of Discord's teleportation abilities. The Majin attempted to slam Discord in the face but thanks to some quick retaliations, Discord conjured any spell that first came to mind and Super Buu ended up pounding something incredibly durable. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't plan to have one of the strongest metals in the universe be the material for this gnarly shield that's annihilated your hand." He pleaded. Discord got onto his knees and began begging for his opponent's forgiveness.

"YOU MAKE BUU MAD!" Buu shouted, regenerating his bruised hand's injuries and pounding his chest like a gorilla soon after.

"My, someone's in a temper. I know just the thing to fix that." Discord said with excitement, even making a flashing light bulb appear for a few seconds as he gave a grin and a thumbs up to an imaginary camera. Suddenly, Buu's body began seeing some peculiar changes. Parts of his body were beginning to be pushed forward in different directions and other parts were being stretched outwards. "Say hello to a trick I call the Discord Distortion! Quite a catchy name, no?" He asked, hoping for Buu to give a compliment. "Oh sorry, I forgot you're in so much pain you can't even talk! And most importantly, you can't regenerate! How wonderful!" He said, jumping for joy and making an extremely excited face.

Buu was furious. Pain was overwhelming him as his body was literally being torn apart and distorted in the weirdest way possible. Normally, an attack like this would be something that he could easily deal with, but this fighter was attacking important parts of Buu's body that were rarely ever bothered with.

Discord decided to continue his jeering only to aggravate Majin Buu. He began giggling and bursting into laughter as Buu's slightly visible face showed utter agony and disgust, "I'm sorry if this is a little cruel, but you've been a little cruel yourself, Buu Buu!"

Discord was getting ready for the finishing blow, but something that he didn't expect at all changed everything. "Ka..." A child like voice said. "Ma..." Discord looked around hoping to find the source of the voice but to no luck. "Ha..." Okay, what was going on? "Me..." Seriously, what's going on? Suddenly, Discord's eyes widened with fear as he finally realized what was happening. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The voice screamed. Suddenly, a blast of spectacular energy appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Super Buu in its magnificent blast.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Discord screamed. His plan was ruined, he was so close to finishing this threat to Equestria once and for all and gaining the praise he deserved. All because of Goten. How could he not notice? How could he doom himself by being so overconfident? He should have prepared himself for an event like this one to happen, yet he didn't. Discord clicked his fingers and appeared right in front of Goten, Trunks and Krillin who were all startled by the sudden appearance of an awfully strange creature.

"Who... Who are you?!" Trunks asked.

"I am the one who was about to finish Super Buu off before you meddling kids decided to 'assist' me." Discord answered. The three boys only stared at him. "I was close to finishing him off with my extraordinary magic, but you decided to fire that Kamehameha attack which completely disrupted the spell I had placed on Buu that prevented him from acting at all." He explained. The Draconequus sighed and spawned a floating large chair out of nowhere and sat on it in sadness.

"Um, I'm sorry... mister..." Goten apologized.

"Oh don't worry, just let Mr. Buu regenerate and I'll finish him off. Just promise me one thing, do _not _get involved. There may be a point where it looks like I'll need help, but I honestly don't. Just trust me." Discord demanded.

"Oh yeah?" Krillin said. "Why should we trust someone like you? You look quite evil yourself."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Krillin." Discord responded, not even bothering to look at the three Z Fighter standing before him.

Krillin's suspicions were getting the better of him, "How do you know my name?!" He roared awaiting a reply.

"Oh, poor Krillin, why are you so angry all of a sudden? Just relax, one of the worst enemies you guys have ever faced will soon be gone forever and then you can all go through the portal and return home." Discord said. Before speaking, he had decided to watch Buu reforming after he had been torn limb by limb by Goten's direct hit Kamehameha Wave, although he knew he contributed the majority of the damage Super Buu had taken.

The answer from Krillin surprised him, however, "Portal? What on Earth are you talking about?" He asked. Krillin really had no clue what Discord was trying to say to him.

"Oh silly me. How could I forget? I forgot about that _side effect_ that occurs when you enter Equestria for the first time." Discord admitted. True be told, none of the three Z Fighters had a clue on what he was talking about. "I'll just say you'll find about what what's happening to you three soon enough. Right now, I have a pink monster to deal with." He added. Discord snapped his fingers and the chair faded out of existence. Buu had finished reforming.

"BUU WILL DESTROY YOU!" Buu shouted, unleashing another shockwave of sound energy at the four. This time, Goten, Trunks and Krillin evaded the attack and Discord was left to suffer the full power of it. Strangely enough, he was unaffected.

"Oh dear, why so upset? Your screams are adorable, now let me show you mine." Discord teased. The being of Disharmony and Chaos took in a massive breath and unleashed a scream with all of his might. The center of this magnificent yet odd assault penetrated Super Buu without mercy. At first, the Majin resisted the shock wave and could only smirk thinking his opponent was a fool. However, it got more powerful and the mighty Majin Buu found himself flying into the distance with no control over his actions.

After Discord finished his attack, it only took a few more seconds of waiting for the figure of Super Buu to show itself. Buu wasn't down yet.

"Did you enjoy that? I certainly did." Discord laughed. "Now, I have another trick to show you, this one is called the Magnificent Monster. Also a catchy title, no?" He continued. Discord's eyes turned red as countless blasts of strange energy burst from his body and attacked Buu. Every single attack ripped a flesh hole in Majin Buu's body and many parts of his body fell to the deserted town of Ponyville. "That was fun, now go ahead and regenerate my child."

Majin Buu oddly did as he was told and was smirking the whole time as he called forth the damaged parts of his body and renewed his broken wounds within a matter of seconds. What Discord or the trio of Z Fighters (who were watching the battle from a safe distance) didn't notice was that one piece of Buu's body remained on the floor. Majin Buu simply created a new part for the missing chunk of his figure and kept this strange piece of gloop lying on the floor.

"Buu is curious about you... Discord..." Buu said before grinning viciously.

"Oh, you are? Well, what do you want to know?" Discord asked, his eyebrow raised in his own curiosity.

Unknown to Discord, the small broken part of Buu's body began wiggling around before slowly taking flight...

"Buu wants to know how you know about Buu!" He shouted although not at the volume he was known to take when angered.

"It's quite simple actually." Discord began. "I can peer into your memories. That's how I learnt about that lovely fellow who was once your friend. I'll assume you know who I mean." He finished, giving a grin to the monster floating in mid air before him. "Is there anything else that you would like to know before I send you to the afterlife?" He asked, keeping his infamous grin.

"Buu wants to know what your power tastes like..." He replied with a horrifying voice that would give most people a shiver.

"Do you now? I'm sorry to burst your precious little bubble, Buu Buu, but my power belongs to me and there is nothing you can to do to take it away from me." Discord answered Buu's strange comment.

"Really? I think otherwise... Look behind you... Discord..." Buu said.

Discord listened to Buu's request and did as he was told, to his surprise he saw an enormous amount of pink gloop that looked as if it was ready to snatch him up at any time. Before Disharmony himself could react, the pink gloop grabbed him viciously and swallowed him. All Discord could see was darkness, he attempted every spell he could think of to escape but every single one was countered like it was nothing.

"COME TO ME!" Majin Buu shouted with excitement. Before he could even finish his setence, the massive pink gloop began moving right towards Buu and it collided head on with the creature.

The two entities began morphing into one separate being.

* * *

"No... No... It's impossible... NO!" Supreme Kai muttered, shaking with fear he hadn't felt in thousands of years. Kibito looked at his master with a worried face, what was happening to him that was draining away his usual confidence?

"What is it, Supreme Kai?!" Goku asked, greatly concerned and looking at the morphing figure of Majin Buu thanks to the crystal ball.

"It's revolting. It's disgusting. It's horrible! He's absorbed the one known as Discord. Now, Majin Buu will add Discord's power to his own and he'll become unstoppable! We were so close too!" He screamed, pounding his fists into the ground to vent frustration.

With the magic and knowledge of Discord and the brute strength of Super Buu joined together, this new creature that was forming in front of their very eyes would be the definition of invincible.


	8. The Return of Harmony

"Discord's taking his time." Celestia remarked. The tone of her voice suggested she was uncertain the recently reformed Draconequus could defeat a demon such as Buu. Sure, Discord was powerful, but was he powerful enough?

"Miss... Princess Celestia..." A certain Pegasus muttered, shying away after.

"I wouldn't worry about Discord, Fluttershy. He can handle himself. However, in case that he is not enough to finish off Majin Buu, I have retrieved the Elements of Harmony." The princess explained. Suddenly, her horn sparkled with a unique color and the six Elements appeared above their respective holder. Within seconds, the Elements bonded themselves yet again with the Bearers of Harmony.

"It's been a while since we have had to use these." Rarity commented. "A long time, actually."

Celestia nodded her head, "It has been quite a while. However, you must aid Discord and seal up this Majin Buu once and for all. He must not be allowed to roam Equestria unchecked." She ordered her students who were ready to take off and defend their home. "Remember my little ponies, stay safe."

The main six nodded their head and headed off towards the center of Ponyville, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flying and the rest on foot moving as fast as their wings or feet could take them. Celestia had entrusted them with the safety of the kingdom once more and they weren't going to let her down.

* * *

Goten, Trunks and Krillin couldn't begin to describe what they were seeing. Majin Buu had appeared to have _swallowed Discord _and it was reforming itself into a mixture of the two powers. At least that was their best bet. They couldn't think of any logic reason to what was going on down there. What if they were right? What if Majin Buu's brute strength was combining with the endless magical powers of Discord? If so, would anyone be able to stand a chance against this monster afterwards?

Eventually, Majin Buu began visible once more as the pile of pink gloop dissolved into his body and the results were horrendous. Firstly, the trio of Earthlings all sensed that his power was _gigantic_. There was no way they'd stand a chance even if they all rushed and attacked at full power. They all thought Super Buu was unstoppable to begin with but now with the magic of Discord they saw true fear manifesting right in front of them as Majin Buu with Discord Absorbed gazed up at them. His incredibly long antenna suggesting massive knowledge was waving around in the wind and the two Saiyans and Krillin saw what looked like the scales of Discord around Buu's body.

They were right to begin with, the two had joined together to become one massive force of destruction and it was certain that Buu was in charge.

Without warning, Buu burst into the air and charged right at the trio and stopped only inches before them, "Well, I'll have to admit that this new form of mine is simply invigorating. If you don't mind, I'd like to test my new powers on you three, what do you say?" Buu asked, however he wasn't going to take no for an answer and the trio of Z Fighters knew this instantly.

"I'll take your awkward silence as a yes." Super Buu assumed. Buu lifted his hands and made them face the trio. "I'll let you witness the Magnificent Monster, the Buu edition of course. How about it?" He asked one of those questions again. Without any time to react, an uncountable amount of energy balls began colliding with all three due to such close range. Krillin was knocked down to the surface within seconds, shortly followed by Goten and then Trunks.

"Hey, that's enough Majin Buu!" A female voice yelled. Majin Buu clicked his fingers and searched for the owner of this new voice. Eventually, he managed to find the source and found it was coming from six ponies. The bearers of Harmony.

"Oh my, I certainly didn't expect you out of all people to be here, Twilight Sparkle." Majin Buu snickered at the purple pony.

Twilight glared her eyes at the monster that was floating down towards her group, "How do you know my name? Who told you it?"

"I wasn't taught it. Let's say I _inherited_ it." The monstrosity answered to Twilight's curious question.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" Applejack asked. She didn't understand anything Buu was trying to say, neither did the other five.

"I know this is slightly off topic, but before we fight can you get a new set of clothes? Those rags you're in look absolutely revolting, no offense. And those scales! They look so... unfitting." Rarity pleaded. Even if it was to the Destroyer of the Universe, she'd have no fear for her own life when it about suggesting new types of clothes. After all, all of her customers ended up happy after she was done with them.

Super Buu laughed, "It's funny, darling Rarity. Your little comment about these scales was something I was about to talk about."

"They look kind of stupid if you ask me!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, someday your little smart comments will be your demise. You should watch your mouth, young lady. That is my advice." Majin Buu began. "Anyway, about the scales my curious little ponies. I want to first ask you a question, do you remember your old friend Discord?" He continued on.

"Oh, he was so funny!" Pinkie Pie remarked, beginning to laugh at the thought of his chocolate rain. Everyone else with the exception of one little Pegasus was uncertain at what Buu was trying to say. What did he mean by 'old friend'? One little pony knew.

"What did you do to my friend Discord?!" Fluttershy cried out. Her friend was missing and she felt anger towards Buu and sorrow towards that very small chance that she'd never see Discord again.

"The process is far too complicated for you, dear. But I'll tell you that he is now a part of me. His power is all mine and with a little trickery on my part his magical powers are all mine to wreck havoc with." Buu said with excitement. He began crackling with laughter as Fluttershy began sobbing because her friend was now gone forever.

"Majin Buu! What did you do with Discord?!" Twilight demanded for an answer.

"Didn't I just explain everything? Oh bother, I'll tell you a little more then. I used a special technique of mine to absorb him. He is now trapped in my body and his power is being drained to feed me." Majin Buu explained, much to the horror of Fluttershy. Everyone else appeared to be not too bothered about it, they were disgusted at someone being trapped in another's body, of course.

Twilight Sparkle spoke up, "I guess that gives us no choice. The Elements of Harmony will be your end."

"I know about those little artifacts. I highly doubt they'll work on a creature as powerful as me. if you think you stand a chance though, then be my guest." Buu said with confidence leaking out of his mouth.

"You heard him girls." Twilight Sparkle said. Immediately after finishing her sentence the Elements of all the bearers began glowing wonderfully and all six ponies began to rise up. Buu just grinned at what he was seeing. A burst of magic emerged from Twilight's crown and the very same type of energy appeared from the other necklaces and they all combined into one massive attack that was aiming right for Buu.

Buu only laughed as he was engulfed in the rainbow blast and his body began to solidify. He was turning into stone very quickly and it wasn't long before Buu was black and white and he fell to the ground without any damage.

It was over.

Or was it?

The six ponies could only breath a sigh of relief but before they could started celebrating, Princess Celestia appeared before them.

"Princess, we did it!" Twilight yelled with excitement.

"I honestly thought the elements would work..." Celestia muttered, her body was shaking.

"Wait, I thought they did?" Rainbow Dash remarked, remembering Buu's solidification.

"Well, they did work, but the effect is only temporary. That blast drained the Elements of all their power and Buu will break three from his prison in no more than three days." Celestia explained.

"Three days... is plenty..." A male voice said. The ponies looked around and saw it was Krillin.

"Krillin, are you okay?!" Twilight asked, galloping over to her friend.

"I'm fine... but we need to get back to my own world. With Buu gone for three days, Goten and Trunks might be able to beat him once and for all..." Krillin muttered. He was losing whatever energy he had left. Suddenly, he collapsed.

* * *

Krillin, Goten and Trunks all awoke within minutes of each other, it wasn't long to notice they were in Twilight's home which was also a library, "It's 'bout time you sleepy heads got up. We've all been worried sick about y'all."

"Sorry Applejack..." Trunks murmured, scratching his head. What had happened earlier? He couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Krillin! Trunks! Goten! They're awakeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie screamed as loud as her lungs could allow as she noticed the awakening of her three friends. They could hear galloping and the flapping of wings as the other four ponies went upstairs to where they were resting.

"Krillin, we have no time to waste. Buu will return in three days now, you said something about going back to your world, what do you mean though?" Twilight questioned the earthling.

"Our world? Isn't this our world? Did Buu hit me so hard I'm losing my memory or something?" He said, laughing to himself a little at his last few words.

"You said that Goten and Trunks could defeat Buu, but how?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Twilight. But one name is coming to mind for some reason..."

* * *

Piccolo sneezed. He was busy meditating and that little distraction hadn't helped him at all. All of the people on the Lookout were waiting their four months with great patient. Majin Buu had only left this world a few months ago, but it felt like they had waited for years. Most of the Z Fighters were sparring with each other and some went back down to Earth to collect food if needed. It had been very quiet since Buu left. Piccolo even managed to find Mr. Satan and his pet dog who had almost died from starvation if they hadn't found them.

"Piccolo." Bulma began. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've finally managed to track down what world they are in."

"Tell me." Piccolo demanded.

The blue haired lady, who was also the mother of Trunks, nodded, "Of course. The world they've landed in is no trouble to them, as you predicted. The strangest thing is, the world looks... not destroyed. I took my time trying to crack this case until I found Majin Buu himself. After analyzing some of his patterns, it looks to me like he's dead, yet it feels like he's alive as well. I'm sorry this isn't much news, but it's the best I could get." She explained.

"Very well." Piccolo replied. "Now leave me to my meditating."

"Oh, and one more thing! I'm surprised I almost forgot. That portal that they entered. I've analyzed it as well and I've got some evidence suggesting that something nasty is happening to the people who have crossed through it." She began. Piccolo glared at her forcing her to continue. "Well, there's this type of energy that lands on the body when it passes through the portal, it soaks itself into the body and from what I can tell, it attacks the brain."

"What does this mean?" Piccolo questioned Bulma's discovery.

"It means that Krillin, Goten, Trunks and even Majin Buu might be slowly losing their memory."


	9. Preparations

**Thus begins the Shar Fortress Saga! (chapters 9-17)**

* * *

Ponyville was closed off to the public due to the Majin Buu incident. All of the citzens of Ponyville were relocated to other cities like Canterlot for the time being while the Royal Guard studied the half destroyed village and watched over the important statue and made sure no visitors were allowed to come into the city. Princess Celestia herself visited the statue of Super Buu and drained all of her magic to increase the length of the spell by one day. She felt that any extra time would be highly useful and that that extra day could be the difference between the survival of her kingdom. The princess was now recuperating in Canterlot while the main six were the only ones allowed to stay in Ponyville alongside Goten, Trunks and Krillin without interference from the Royal Guard.

Twilight Sparkle had been theorizing lately about why Krillin and the two half Saiyans were forgetting things. Eventually, she came to a conclusion that made her slap herself silly several times because she was surprised she didn't realize earlier. After some quick checking to make sure the evidence added up, Twilight told the main six that Krillin, Goten and Trunks were indeed losing their memories and that this could prove to be problematic.

Thankfully, Krillin had managed to tell them some information about there being a portal back to their world where they might be able to finally get some answers on this crisis and how to stop it. However, they never told them _where _this portal was. She initially thought nopony would know the answer to where a _portal to another world_ could be. But then again, Princess Celestia knew a lot about Equestria and its secrets but she was resting and sources said she could barely move yet only talk. She had put everything into enchanting that lock the Elements of Harmony created.

However, there is one more who could share the secrets of the kingdom and Twilight had called upon this pony to meet with her.

"I received your letter and I came as fast as I could." A dark figure yet with a friendly aura said.

Twilight Sparkle smiled at who had come to see her in such short notice, "I thank you, Princess Luna."

"You're lucky I was able to spare some time. After my sister did that little stunt to that statue I've been in charge of raising the sun and the moon and maintaining them while my sister rests. It's hard work, I can't believe my sister did it for a thousand years." Princess Luna said, although giving a frown as she remembered her time as Nightmare Moon.

"You know why we're here, right?" Twilight questioned. She had made some note about the issue in the letter she asked Spike to write to Luna.

"The portal, yes?" The Princess of the Night replied with a nod. "I can tell you that I am aware of an existence of a portal in Equestria that will most certainly bring you to the world of Goten and Trunks."

"That's great!" Twilight jumped for joy. She had some doubt that Luna would know nothing but after finding out that she did was well appreciated news.

"But... there's a small issue..." Luna muttered. Twilight was about to ask her what she had just said but decided to just fill in the gaps to what she hadn't heard.

"There's an issue?" Twilight asked uncertain. "That's what you said, right?" Luna sighed and nodded.

"Well, I'm worried because the portal is located in the Shar Fortress." She murmured once more, closing her eyes as if she felt fear. Thankfully, this time Twilight heard every single word.

"The Shar Fortress?" Twilight asked with curiosity. She had never heard of this fortress before in any of her books. What was it and why was Princess Luna shaking when she said the name of this peculiar area.

Luna took in a deep breath and decided to tell her story, "It's a terrible place. Within that fortress is hundreds of vile creatures. The Fortress functioned as a prison for when Discord was the lord of Equestria and he put any who he saw as a threat to his position in that vile place. When me and Celestia took charge, the Fortress was lost to time until the prisoners found a way to escape. We both discovered the fortress and sealed the gates once more. We did find out a portal was hidden within that tomb and now I know that is the portal to... Aerth... Earth... that's it right?" The Alicorn explained to Twilight.

Twilight nodded at question at the end and began to soak in all this information. A fortress full of evil people? That didn't sound too pleasant, yet it was there only way to stop Majin Buu. Twilight Sparkle thanked Princess Luna for her help and began to head back to Ponyville.

"One more thing, only me and Celestia can open the gates. Since Celestia is resting, I will open the gates for you. However, once you and your friends enter I must close them as soon as possible to avoid any evil escaping. You'll be alone until you enter the portal." She added.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Twilight reassured with a smile, surprising Luna greatly. Luna had expected some sort of worry but there was none. She decided to assume that the Magic of Friendship could defeat any monster in that vile place as it had done so many times before to other evils.

It could defeat any monster, right? The Magic of Friendship had defeated any foe it had met so far, but what left Luna in deep thought was the thought that it might not be able to stand up to some of the creatures lying in wait in that wretched palace.

* * *

"I want to ask you one thing before we talk about memory loss, Bulma." Piccolo began. "I want to know how you figured out I sent Buu through the portal. There was a reason I didn't tell you about my plan, you know." He finished.

"I followed you, silly. Don't worry about me, though. I may act dumb at times but I'm pretty smart and I figured out what you're doing. I'm not worried about Trunks. I know he'll die, but he'll be brought back anyway, so what's the issue?" Bulma explained how she knew about Piccolo's plan that he didn't tell Bulma about. What surprised Piccolo a lot was how calm the girl genius was. She knew her son was going to die and she was fine with it, even if he was going to be revived by the Dragon Balls the amount of calmness emitting from her was unexpected.

"Very well then. I guess I can tell you that the memory loss issue isn't a major problem. They're going to die anyway and we'll bring them back and they should be fine." Piccolo said, he had some doubt about the Dragon Balls power and if it could renew memory if people had lost it, but he decided to ignore these potential issues for now.

"They _should_ be fine? What if we revive them and they have no idea who they are and who we are? Do you know how hard that'll be for a lot of people here?" Bulma snapped, giving Piccolo a piece of her mind.

"I understand your concerns, Bulma. Even if they do lose their memories, we can use the Dragon Balls once again to restore their memory back to normal." Piccolo remarked to the concerned mother.

"That's not the point. I won't be able to live a whole year with my son not knowing who I am." Bulma continued the little argument.

Piccolo took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry about this Bulma. Unless Krillin, Goten and Trunks somehow find their way back here, you'll have to learn that there will be a chance your son will forget you, even for a small amount of time. Now, please leave. I have some meditating to do."

Bulma decided to finish the argument there and comply with Piccolo's request. There was no use arguing, she'd have to accept the fact that there was a chance her son would forget her. It was such a minor thing in reality due to the threat of Majin Buu, but it was major for her. Trunks was her son, after all.

_"Please Trunks, be safe..."_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had finally arrived at the abandoned town of Ponyville. She made her way back to her house which served as the 'meeting grounds' of the main six and the three Earthlings.

"Good news. We've found the portal." Twilight said happily as she walked through the open door.

Pinkie Pie screamed with excitement as soon as Twilight finished her sentence, "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

"Bad news though, it's located in a hostile fortress full of demonic and pure evil creatures and we have to go through the fortress to find the portal." Twilight finished with a cheeky grin. She couldn't wait to see her friends reactions.

"Well, that just ruined my fun." Pinkie Pie responded with sadness.

"...evil... creatures...?" Fluttershy muttered with fright as she desperately tried to find a place to hide. Fluttershy wasn't dealing with everything too well. She had just lost one of her dearest friends to Majin Buu and now they had just found out that their only hope to defeat Buu was to go through a scary fortress. She felt so unlucky.

"I'm not scared. It actually sounds quite like the Daring Do series; breaking into a guarded place to retrieve an item, this case the portal of course." Rainbow Dash said with confident. Unlike poor Fluttershy, she was pumped up for this new adventure.

"As long as that fortress is not all dusty and old, I'm okay with it." Rarity remarked. As many people knew, she completely hated anything that was old, dusty, not in the current fashion sense, you name it.

"I don't got a problem with it." Applejack contributed her opinion on the news. Applejack was known to be one of the bravest out of the six and she always saw a new challenge as a new source of fun.

"Maybe I can cheer up those grumpy old creatures too!" Pinkie Pie said, rubbing her hands together with a huge grin. The bearer of Laughter was eager to spread her happiness and laughter even if it was to the most dangerous of foes.

"Well, girls. We're all in, are we not? Goten, Trunks and Krillin will also go with us, after all they need to get back to _their _world." Twilight Sparkle explained to her dearest friends. Twilight was well known in Ponyville as a great leader and organizer. If it wasn't for her help, the Winter Wrap Up of Ponyville wouldn't have been horribly late.

"Umm... I'm not too sure..." Fluttershy murmured, hiding her face with her mane.

"Okay then, then it's set. We'll set out tomorrow to give us time to prepare. Applejack, get us some food to carry with us. We don't want to starve."

Applejack gave a nod in return.

"Rarity, get us some extra clothes. Things might end up being dirty down there and we don't want to listen to your whining about our clothes being messy."

Rarity glared at Twilight, "Well, that was slightly rude... but I get your point. Very well."

"Rainbow Dash, I want you to go to Zecora's home and see if she can do anything to help us in the journey."

Rainbow saluted.

"Pinkie Pie, get some stuff that'll cheer us up if we're down. We've dealt with enemies in the past with techniques to disable the Magic of Friendship but letting us feel bad and we wont let that happen if we have laughter as our torch."

"Okay dokie lokie!" Pinke Pie replied with a similar salute to Rainbow Dash."

"And Fluttershy!" Twilight began. Fluttershy cowered at the sound of her name. "Just try and not be scared on the journey, that's all."

Fluttershy gave a slow nod. She felt like she had let down her friends once again.

"Well, that's it. By the time we've set out, the three fighters upstairs should have recovered and we'll all be set to go." Twilight finally finished. "This might be one of the toughest challenges we've faced yet but I know we can all prevail. We have to or Equestria will fall."


	10. Enter the Shar Fortress

The main six were busy preparing for a new adventure. Perhaps not the most excitable of quests due to them being forced to go through a scary dungeon to save the world, but it was at least something interesting. The three Z Fighters from Earth had all recovered swiftly and were busy getting the blood flowing by sparring each other while they waited for the bearers of Harmony to finish their jobs so they could leave and head to the Shar Fortress so they could return home after all this time.

"Hey guys, do you remember what Twi said yesterday?" Goten asked his two companions. They both looked up and thought for a moment at what Goten was trying to say, but then they remembered.

"Yeah, this whole memory loss. It doesn't sound that great. It could really troublesome if we forget some important things." Krillin responded. He couldn't believe how much he was forgetting recently. Thankfully Twilight had provided him with a journal so he could write important pieces of information in the textbook. He didn't see much use for it at first but decided to write in it when he attempted the Kamehameha Wave earlier during training with Trunks and completely forgot how to bring out the energy for the attack. The notebook which he wrote information in was handy, but it had one flaw. What if he forgot about it?

"Yeah, it would suck if I forgot how to turn into a Super Saiyan, right Trunks?" Goten laughed despite how serious that would be if the two of them forgot. Goten could admit that he was curious about losing his memory and thought it would be fun for some reason. Forgetting people was something that upset him though. He refused to forget about his brother and mother and to keep him fresh in his mind, he said their name in his thoughts every now and then. If one good thing came from losing his memory, it was that he forgot Gohan was dead.

"It would. If we forgot how to be Super, we'd probably get our ass kicked!" Trunks joked. He knew that losing his memory was a big issue and he decided to just stay happy. Thoughts of losing his memory were constantly attacking him though. How would he even know if he had lost his memory when it does eventually happen? He'd know nothing. Sure, they could use the Dragon Balls to restore their memory but how long would they have to wait for that day? Would there even be a chance to use the Dragon Balls?

"You know... there's something I've been thinking about..." Krillin muttered, catching the two half breed's attentions. "What if Majin Buu is losing his memory too? That sounds bizarre but there could be a chance." He finished, scratching his head.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Trunks began. "He could forget all of those bizarre techniques he has. He wouldn't be able to turn us into furniture anymore! Or was it chocolate? Oh, you get the idea." Trunks continued, giggling a little bit. Majin Buu losing his memory did sound like a good idea and it would a blessing if it did happen. He might forget how to fight!

"Remember he absorbed that dragon guy... right? I think his name was Dimcord?" Krillin murmured. He was forgetting again and it was sort of embarrassing for him despite the fact both Goten and Trunks were suffering from what he was experiencing. "Even if Super Buu loses his techniques, he'll probably still have those strange abilities of Dimcord..."

"Maybe he'll forget that he's evil!" Goten joked. Goten was always known to try to be funny even in days of doom. Thankfully he hadn't forgotten that. However, Krillin took in Goten's comment but then realized something bad.

"It's a possibility, but that means there is a chance we'll forget we're the good guys!" Krillin gasped. That would certainly be bad if that happened. But that was highly unlikely, yet there still a chance...

"Howdy y'all." A familiar voice said, breaking the three's thinking time.

"Applejack, is that you?" Krillin questioned. He hadn't seen the orange pony let alone the other five since yesterday when Majin Buu attacked Sugarcube Corner.

"Glad you folks remember me, that's a relief! Anywho, would you boys mind helping me with these supply bags? I've struggled trying to carry all of them." Applejack politely asked. Krillin nodded and helped the female earth pony with carrying the supply bags indoors. Goten and Trunks also assisted although they caused more mischief than anything else. It was in their blood and it was unlikely they'd forget that they're mischievous kids.

"So, are these the supplies for the journey?" Trunks asked with curiosity.

Applejack nodded several times, "Yup. By the way folks, have you seen Twi recently?" The earth pony asked. Applejack hadn't seen Twilight since yesterday and she was certain she'd be in her library looking at some books or doing something to help out for the quest that was going to begin in a few hours.

Trunks hesitated for a moment. Where was Twilight? His mind then clicked into place and he answered, "Spike said that she got a letter from Princess Celestia requesting her to go to Canterlot." He remembered that Celestia had performed had drained away a lot of her energy to enhance the lock on Buu's statue so his imprisonment would last an entire day.

"That's strange. I thought the princess was resting? I guess she recovered quickly." Applejack assumed.

* * *

Princess Luna was standing over a cliff gazing down at the haunted gate to the Shar Fortress, "Oh unfortunate souls... please forgive the hatred of Discord and let us go through unharmed..." She prayed several times. Luna was scared that the creatures inside would be savages and that the main nine would not be able to pass through and find the portal in time. More recently, she was studying some magic to make the trek through the Shar Fortress as less painful as possible. There was a very high chance that as soon as she unsealed the gate that uncountable amounts of vile monstrosities would run out and she didn't want Equestria to be in more trouble than it was currently. She was studying ways to make it so only ponies and earthlings could pass through during those first ten seconds where they passed from the peaceful land of Equestria to the forgotten depths of the shadow palace.

Thankfully, her sister Celestia had recovered quickly. Although she was still weak from increasing the length of the spell cast on Majin Buu, she had enough strength to summon the Sun and the Moon for one day. With these responsibilities passed onto someone else, she could focus on the matter at hand.

A few hours later, she discovered something vile about the Shar Fortress. Something that sent fear through her body. To make matters worse, someone who had also seen what she had seen was making an appearance.

"Princess Luna." A voice said, giving a forced smile to the Princess of the Night. Luna detected some uncertainty to her sister's voice.

"Dear sister, what brings you to this vile place?" Luna replied with a question. Her sister was meant to be resting in Canterlot and her appearance here was most unsettling and strange. Why did seem so nervous and upset?

"I've come to ask you why you are willing to do it." Celestia responded. This reply greatly concerned Princess Luna, she didn't think her sister would learn of her plan to save the world. Did she know? Perhaps. But maybe she's talking about something completely different?

"Do what, sister?" Luna said quietly pretending to not know what her sister was suggesting. She didn't want to go through this conversation.

"You know as well as I do that you don't need to do it. We can find another way." The Princess of the Sun replied to her sister's decision.

Luna took in a deep breath. She knew and this greatly upset Luna. She wasn't supposed to know, who could have possibly told her? No one of course, she hadn't told _anyone _about something she was planning to do. How could she have figured it out? Luna sighed, "There isn't another way, my sister. I have to do what I have to do. I am sorry."

Celestia shed a few tears, "No... Luna..." Luna had not seen her sister so upset in this way before in her life and she tried to hide the tears herself. She then decided that no one could change her mind and she had to do what she had to do. It was the only way and sadly Celestia had to deal with it.

Luna took in a deep breath and sighed. She then began shouting in the royal Canterlot voice, "LEAVE ME SISTER!" Celestia couldn't stop shaking with sadness. Her sister was about to do something that might have been avoidable, but was it really that easy to avoid? What she understood now was that this was the only option available and there wasn't enough time to think of another solution. But why her?

* * *

Several hours had passed since Applejack's return and the short talk between Celestia and Luna. Princess Luna was waiting patiently for the arrival of the main nine. She didn't have to wait long until she caught glimpses of the ponies and the Earthlings.

"Princess Luna, is that you?" Rarity asked, surprised at seeing Luna in a place like this. Twilight hadn't told everyone that Luna would open the gate for them.

"It is I. You have arrived just in time. Do you see the gate sitting within that mountain? That is the gateway to the Shar Fortress." She said, pointing towards a massive mountain in the distance with a massive gate lying at the bottom of it. It looked very sinister and caused shivers to run down the main nine's bones. Luna started to walk towards the gate and beckoned the other nine to follow her.

It took no more than five minutes to reach the entrance. The main nine now saw how massive these gateway was. Princess Luna turned around which caused the bearers of Harmony and the Earthlings to stop. "What's the matter, Princess Luna?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"I will now cast a spell on all of you. This spell will increase your stamina and strength. You will be more powerful and can take more hits... just in case." She explained before her horn began shining with dark light and nine beams of energy shot out and started to swirl around the main nine as they were enchanted with new powers. After her little stunt, Luna looked very exhausted. Before any could ask if she was fine, she answered the inevitable, "I am fine. Do not worry about me."

Goten shrugged his shoulders and giggled, "You look tired though."

"I said to _not _worry about me." Luna snapped which made Goten shut up.

"Well, I guess we're ready to do this thing." Rainbow Dash said with the approval nods of everyone except Fluttershy. Her disapproval was ignored as they all knew she'd get used to whatever was lying dormant within the palace waiting to be woken up.

"Very well. I will now open the gate for you, but I must tell you one thing before I do so." Luna began.

Twilight looked confused. She had no idea what Luna was about to say, "What's the matter, Princess Luna? Is there some sort of scary monster we have to look out for? I certainly hope not."

"No... It's something far worse..." She muttered. A lot of the travelers returned gulps as a reply. Something worse than a monster? Was it even possible?

"What is it then?" Krillin asked. He was quite curious on what could be bothering the princess so much. It couldn't be _that _bad, right?

"Once I open this gate, it cannot be closed." Luna finally finished. Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"What?! If it can't be closed, then there's a good chance all the creatures will escape and ravage Equestria!" Twilight screamed. This certainly wasn't the best week ever for all nine of them. They had to deal with a power-hungry monster ravaging Ponyville and now there was a possibility of a thousand shadowy creatures roaming Equestria and decimating everypony.

"I will go with you into the fortress. I have a plan that will prevent any monster from getting out. I want you to now trust me. I do not have the time to tell you about my plan. Let me open the gate now, we have no time to waste!" She explained, her last few sentences shutting up any response from the main nine. Luna's horn began glowing once more and the door began glowing with a purple aura. Suddenly, the door began to _lower _itself into the ground as Luna's magic did its trick.

"Hey Trunks." Goten whispered to his best friend.

"What is it, Goten?" He replied with a lot of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for one of Goten's jokes. Out of all the things he could remember, it was that Goten told pathetic jokes.

"Does this remind you of something? You know, the door sliding down and revealing a new area?" He asked innocently.

He did have a point. Trunks did realize that this was familiar to him. He assumed that he knew what it was, it was just that he had unfortunately forgotten, "I guess so. I'm not sure what it reminds me off."

The conversation between the two boys was stopped as the passage into the Shar Fortress was completely open. "We have no time to waste, we must proceed." Luna ordered. She began to walk forward leading the way and the main nine followed her with some hesitation from Fluttershy of course.

They were all walking into a place that hadn't been explored in thousands of years. No one of them except Luna had any idea on what vile creatures were lying in wait for a chance to consume them. What no one certainly didn't know was the level of their strength. Krillin was left wondering if the two Super Saiyans could handle themselves against some of the monsters waiting for an inevitable ambush...


	11. Kingdom of the Shadows

As the main nine walked through the halls of the Shar Fortress, ominous sounds frightened most of them but they pressed on forward. Every step they made was made with a small amount of hesitation especially with the creepy patterns on the walls as they walked through the corridor. Everyone was paying close attention to their surroundings because of an potential ambush from the shadows. They walked for minutes with little to nothing changing. The same sinister patterns were doodled on the walls and pictured strange creatures and battles. One thing that was slowly changing was the temperature. It was getting extremely colder every second and some of the bearers of Harmony were beginning to shiver. The three from Earth had powerful bodies which could withstand the cold temperatures, so they barely noticed it. However, the other six were using to sunny days and if it was a cold day, they would wear something to keep themselves warm, obviously. Princess Luna had adapted to cold environments when she was banished to the Moon, so she didn't seem affected by anything either. The ominous sounds kept going and returning every few minutes, startling people like Krillin and Fluttershy often. Goten and Pinkie Pie found them hilarious, however. The two of them laughed for a few minutes before stopping and that was just when the sounds began once again. It was a never ending cycle and many people were getting sick of it fast.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of walking with no talk (just strange sounds and laughter), they reached the end of the dark tunnel and found themselves in a place that gave life to their horror. Firstly, the area was absolutely _gigantic. _They were all surprised how a mountain could have such massive cave inside without any issues at all. In the distance, they saw a huge fortress initiating them with its colossal size. The dark purple and black palace gazed over them as if they were flies and they all then realized what they were looking for. It was the Shar Fortress and it looked frightening.

"Oh my..." Rarity began, disrupting the previous howls and laughter that tormented them for the past ten minutes. This sudden comment startled poor Fluttershy who wasn't expected a new sound just yet. It certainly didn't help Fluttershy that the palace had absolutely scared away what courage she had left. "I must admit that the palace looks strangely gorgeous. The purple and black compliment each other perfectly and certainly do offer that sinister feeling that it was trying to give off." Rarity continued with the disapproval sighs of everyone else.

"Just as I thought..." Princess Luna muttered to the wind, although her volume was high enough for the other group members to catch her speech. She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of frustration. The palace laughed at her as she knew that their work here was going to be more troublesome than she thought. This would certainly be an interesting journey, to say the least.

Twilight Sparkle walked forward and stood next to Luna, "What's the matter, Princess Luna? What troubles you?" She asked with concern. Twilight couldn't get over the fact how much anxiety was overwhelming the princess of the night lately. She was nothing like her usual, confident self. What was bothering her? Was it the Shar Fortress, or was it something completely different? No one knew except the princess. Would she even tell her, let alone anyone else?

Princess Luna took some time to answer Twilight's curious question. At first, she hoped ignoring the young unicorn would cause the topic to drop, but after seeing the look in Twilight's eyes she couldn't stand not telling her. Twilight had to have her question answered. However, she could save some of her secrets for the time being, "What's bothering me at the moment is the main gate of the Shar Fortress. Do you see it?" She said, pointing to the front gate.

Twilight and the others took their time to find what Luna was pointing to, but then they found it. "It's closed?! How are we supposed to get inside now?" Twilight screamed demanding a quick response. Their first obstacle had just confronted them and despite how simple the problem looked from the outside, no one knew what kind of metals that door was made from and it could be completely invulnerable to attack for all they knew. Luna sighed.

"If I remember correctly from when me and Celestia had to visit this dreadful place..." Luna started, pausing to take in a deep breath. "Three generators power a massive power source in front of the palace. You can see it right in the center of this cavern." She continued, pointing at a strange crystal like beacon that was being energized by three beams of energy. "If we can disable the generators, the power source will be disabled and the gate's force field will be deactivated alongside all the palace's defenses. Goten, Trunks and Krillin should be more than enough to blast that gate to smithereens." She finished, giving a smile to her companions.

Twilight nodded her head, "That's great news. However, I need to ask you a question if that's alright, Princess Luna." She finally asked. Luna's smile instantly dispersed.

"I will tell you that something else is bothering me, but it is nothing of your concern at all. Do not worry about me." Luna replied to the question Twilight never had a chance to ask. "Let us go. We are wasting precious time." She said, evading any chance of a reply from the curious unicorn by changing the subject.

The main nine followed the Princess of the Night. Goten leaned over to Trunks and whispered in his ear, "Boy, she sure is weird, huh Trunks?" He giggled a little.

"Yeah, reminds me of Piccolo." Trunks remarked with a grin. "Always angry. It's funny."

Goten looked at Trunks like he was insane, "Who's Piccolo?" He questioned with a confused expression. He had forgotten.

"Oh." was all Trunks could say before giggling a little. Poor Goten was losing all a lot of his memory while Trunks was certain he wasn't forgetting important things lately. He giggled a little more as Goten gazed as him as if he was awaiting his answer. Actually, he probably was. "Nevermind then." He said, patting Goten's head was if he was a clueless puppy. Goten just saw it was a joke and laughed.

Trunks sighed. He missed his home. For the time being, he remembered his tough yet rewarding training with his father. He remembered the sessions with his mom where they enjoyed themselves by fidgeting with gadgets made by Capsule Corporation. Unlikely Goten, Trunks enjoyed both of his parents' hobbies. Goten inherited the love of fighting from his father and became strong thanks to training from Gohan. Despite the fact that she tried to get Goten to study like Gohan did, he was too much work for the aging mother and would rather spend his time with his big brother fighting. She eventually gave up on him. It took years to convince Gohan to finally work instead of fight incredible battles and she simply couldn't be bothered to deal with a repeat of Gohan in Goten's case. It was the simple way out.

While Trunks was thinking about his life, they all walked through a straight path which had the same strange patterns on the ground that were on the walls earlier. They were slowly approaching the crystal beacon they saw earlier. At first glance they noticed a force field defending the power source from any intruders as the flow of energy swirled inside the container and rushed towards many parts that made up the horrid Shar Fortress. The energy container acted as the palace's lungs. If they could wipe it out, the fortress would slowly die.

"This is it. The energy controller. We can do nothing to destroy it unless we deactivate it. As you can see, energy is flowing into this container from three different areas. One area to the west, one to the east and one to the south with the Shar Fortress to the north." Princess Luna explained with several nods in return which encouraged the princess to continue. "We shall split into three groups. To prevent Goten, Trunks and Krillin from forgetting their mission, they will not be grouped together."

"Who will be in which group, ma'am?" Applejack asked with curiosity. It would be weird being separated from some of her friends for an important task like this, but it obviously had to be done.

"Group A will tackle the west generator. Krillin, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, that's you three."

Rainbow Dash gave a salute to the princess in return. Applejack simply nodded several times while Krillin gave two thumbs up.

"Group B will assault the generator to the east. Trunks, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, I'm counting on you."

Trunks and Rarity nodded once while Pinkie Pie bounced for joy; for some reason anyway. It was just assumed by everyone else that Pinkie Pie was being Pinkie Pie.

"Finally, Group C will attack the south generator. That leaves you three. Goten, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. You can do it."

Goten and Twilight Sparkle gave a traditional nod while Fluttershy desperately tried to find a place to hide. Her timidness was ignored though, her friends knew she'd eventually get used to things. A dark, scary and not to mention gigantic fortress wasn't her cup of tea to say the least.

"One thing before we leave, Princess Luna." Twilight said. Luna sighed, the girl was too suspicious of her actions. It was making her angry and it greatly frustrated her that Twilight wouldn't leave her alone to think to herself. She was having a hard enough time as it was. "What will you be doing?" Twilight questioned.

"I shall stay here. When the generators begin to deactivate, it will certainly alert any monsters here of our presence. To avoid any confrontation for you nine, I will distract them from your main task." She explained. Everyone stared blankly at her for numerous reasons. One third thought she was crazy. She had kept on saying how terrible this place was and was now volunteering to fight any creatures off. The second third were more hopeful. They thought the princess was just fooling them and that she had the power to survive and finish the battle successfully. The final third simply thought the princess was losing it.

"Are... are you sure?" was all Twilight could ask. What the princess was suggesting was most likely suicide. Twilight was certain any monsters in the Shar Fortress would_ not _be pushovers. Could the princess really handle them? Of course she could! Why would she suggest attacking them if she couldn't? Princess Luna wouldn't just throw her life away to save some time, right?

"You have tested my patience more than enough, Twilight Sparkle." Luna began with obvious anger to her voice. "I say now that you shall not talk to me for the rest of this journey, do you understand?" She snapped, her voice getting higher and higher until she was practically shouting at the unicorn when she asked that last question. Twilight was overwhelmed with hesitation, did she just deserve that? She was unsure. She could admit she was nagging the princess quite a lot, but it was only because the young unicorn cared about her that she was asking questions. Twilight knew something was on her mind. "Well?!" Luna roared, interrupting the unicorn's theorizing. Twilight gave in and slowly gave a nod. "Then it is settled. You nine have a job to do. I will be waiting." She said, turning around and looking up at the crystal generator.

The nine all gave sighs of different volumes and said their goodbyes quickly. After Luna's little outburst earlier, no one wanted to anger her once more. The nine split into groups off threes and all went their separate ways for the time being.

When Luna was left alone in complete silent with the exception of the humming sounds of the power source, she gazed up to the cave ceiling searching for the stars, "I am sorry, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You might not understand at first, but one day you will understand. Equestria's safety is more important than my own life. Do not be mad. I am destined to do this."

The Princess gave one last smile to the stars that she knew were there, looming over the mountain where she was hidden.


	12. Krillin's Restoration

Rainbow Dash constantly gazed back as the trio of warriors walked to the western generator. She saw Luna standing as still as a statue as well as the other three groups. She sighed, it would be weird doing important tasks with her friends. She still had Krillin and Applejack, so that counted for something, right? Besides, this mission was one of the most important things they had to do, ever. The fate of Equestria and Earth was lying on the shoulders of the nine heroes.

"That doesn't look too pleasant." Krillin nervously said, pointing to a huge tower that was in the far distance. The trio looked up and saw that one of the beams of light that was aiding to power the fortress was coming from this strange looking spire.

"I got no doubt now, sugarcubes. That's the generator we're looking for." She grinned. "We got no time to waste. Time is of the essence here folks!" She yelled with courage, beginning to run towards the generator. Rainbow Dash only nodded at her friend's bravery and charged forward with the power of flight. Krillin on the other hand had no idea where this sudden spark of adventure came from the two ponies. Maybe they hadn't been on a quest for so long that the very idea of it excited them? He shrugged his shoulders before chasing them with his own flight abilities.

It didn't take long for them to reach the spire they had seen earlier. The new found trio scanned the tower and nodded to themselves. There was simply no time to waste commenting on the tower, "Let's go." Rainbow Dash said quickly.

As soon as the three walked through the entrance, huge walls rose up at the speed of sound and blocked every single team member from each other. They were separated from one another, similar to when Discord was unleashed and had his maze.

"You guys hear me?" Krillin yelled. He hadn't been in a scenario like this before and he wanted to check if his team mates could still hear him.

"Eeyup." Applejack replied, mimicking her big brother. "Seems we'll have to press on by ourselves. Krillin, if you're listening; now is not a good time to forget things." The farmer ordered.

Krillin couldn't help but giggle a little, "I'll try." He promised. He felt a little uneasy though. He wouldn't know if he forgot the mission. He might end up in the middle of the tower and suddenly forget what he was doing and even he couldn't predict what would happen then.

"Rainbow, you there girl?" Applejack questioned. She hadn't heard the pegasus in a while and was wondering if Rainbow Dash was still present.

"I'm fine, let's just go already." Rainbow Dash laughed. Applejack rolled her eyes, it was typical of Rainbow Dash to not be bothered by the simplest things.

* * *

The trio had been separated for a few minutes now and Krillin was busy traversing the labyrinth. He was completely lost. He had no idea where the generator could be. Inside, the tower looked like some sort of demonic library. Stairs were everywhere but he always found himself in one certain room even if he was going up stairs. It was an endless loop and Krillin was getting sick of it. He was tempted to blast his way to the top (he assumed the generator would be there as that's where the beam of light started), but he didn't want to risk the chance of hurting Applejack or Rainbow Dash by accident. Just when he was about to give up all hope, he felt a ghostly presence on shoulder.

"My, my. Is someone lost?" An ghostly yet somewhat familiar voice spoke out. Krillin turned around and saw a strange creatured covered in a demonic aura. He gulped, this certainly didn't look friendly.

Krillin realized that his could be a potential foe and got ready for a fight, "Who are you?" He called out, clenching his hands into fists. This certainly didn't look like a friendly guy with the black aura and all. He was certain it was one of the creatures that Luna had warned him about and it looked deadly.

The monster in front of Krillin looked greatly disappointed, "That's a real shame. I peeked into your memories and I thought you'd recognize this form I decided to take. Oh well." It explained before sighing. The demon got into a similar stance as Krillin symbolizing it was ready for a battle.

Krillin had other things on his mind thanks to the comment made by his opponent, "My memories?! What on Earth are you talking about? You don't look like anything I've seen before!" He snapped at the grinning dark monstrosity. He was growing very curious and wanted to know what this thing was trying to attempt.

"Hmm... interesting. In order to retrieve the satisfaction I seek, I will have to... _alter... _you a little." He muttered, scratching his unseen chin.

"What are Earth are you-" Before Krillin could finish his confused sentence, the monster in front threw a massive dark ki blast at him. Krillin had no time to react. However, when the ball of energy colided with him, he felt nothing. No pain. No agony. It didn't take long for him to realize that something had indeed changed. He was remembering. He gazed up at the creature that had thrown the energy blast at him and his eyes began to shake with fear. "No... it's impossible..." He murmured, unable to control his shaking.

"Tell me, boy." The monster began. "What is my name?" It finished with a sinister grin.

Krillin took a few steps back. Whatever the being had done to him had certainly sparked a rage of fear in his heart and it devouring Krillin without mercy. It couldn't be him. No, he was killed by the Trunks from the Future. It had to be some sort of illusion, right? There was no way he could be here. No way! Krillin temporarily swallowed his fear,"You can't be... It can't... Frieza..."

"I've been very generous with you, kid. I've granted all your memories back and disabled the curse cast on you that made you lose them in the first place. Unfortunately, my generosity can only go so far which means that my little gift was useless considering I'm about to kill you now." The Frieza look alike explained, taking a deep breath after his speech. Krillin was frozen. He felt like he was paralyzed. Not only did his opponent look like Frieza, it sounded like Frieza as well.

Krillin then remembered his goal. He had a fight to win and he needed no more distractions. He charged forward towards the Shadow Frieza and attacked mercilessly with a dozen punches and kicks. When all of his attacks were either dodged or guarded against, we began to move towards the spiritual route and began firing ki blasts. All these strikes managed to do was engulf the Shadow Frieza in smoke which gave the monster a perfect opportunity for an ambush. Krillin never saw the attack coming as he was sent flying down into a nearby bookcase and was covered in bruises as he struggled to get up.

"My, someone's a little furious today. Too bad you don't have the power to defeat me." the Shadow Frieza teased. Krillin wouldn't allow himself to be defeated. If he failed now and died, all their efforts would have been in vain. If he couldn't defeat this creature, then it would certainly go after Applejack and Rainbow Dash. He remembered a little tidbit Twilight Sparkle had told him. If one of the bearers of Harmony were to die, any spell that was currently active because of the Elements of Harmony. That would mean Majin Buu would be released from his temporary prison early. He couldn't allow that to happen at all.

He quickly gathered energy into his right hand and fired a glorious amount of energy at his worst nightmare. The clone certainly was caught off guard as it hadn't expected such a powerful attack to be generated in a short amount of time. Krillin wasted no more time and charged right into the newly formed smoke and detected the monster's presence with a technique he learned long ago thanks to Mr. Popo. The ability to sense your enemy. With the shadow creature's inability to see, Krillin launched assault after assault and the monster was eventually sent crashing down to the surface.

The Shadow Frieza struggled to get up. With a last breath, it collapsed to the floor. However, Krillin felt another presence still lingering in the area. Suddenly, an ominous smoke appeared from the disintegrating body and it began to form into something else. Krillin couldn't only watch with disgust as a new figure took form and he heard the agony as the demon he had thought previously was mutating into its true self.

The monster had finished its transformation and it looked up at Krillin with a brief smile. However, this grin was unnoticed by the Z Fighter simply because the demon was covered in the darkest of auras. A veil of shadows covered the demon and acted as some sort of shield.

"I think it's about time we finish this." Krillin said with a smile. He was certain he could do this. He had to. There was no room for any failure on this quest. Krillin began charging once more at the demon and the two fighters exchanged many martial art assaults. It didn't take long for the earthling to realize they were evenly matched, or were they? Krillin couldn't stop the temptation to laugh uncontrollably when he realized he wasn't using his full strength. How could be so foolish?

The Z Fighter powered up and his hands formed a familar stance. He began to slowly say one powerful word, "Ka..."

The creature stood there motionlessly. It was if it had no idea that this attack would destroy it once and for all.

"Me..." Krillin muttered, magnificent energy beginning to form between his hands.

This time however, the demonic being began to charge up a ki blast of his own.

"Ha..." Krillin continued. His energy grew stronger.

But so did the demon's energy.

"Me..." He continued on, nearly reaching his conclusion.

The demon, however, was also nearly done charging his black attack.

Krillin widened his eyes and roared the last word, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, releasing the generated energy into a single attack and firing it right in the line of sight of the monstrosity he was facing.

The demon had also fired his blast and the two attacks collided. Krillin overestimated his opponent's power, however, as the Kamehameha attack devoured the pitiful excuse for an energy attack and it went on a feeding frenzy. The demon was killed before it could even react.

Krillin couldn't believe his luck, "That was it?"

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash reunited a few short minutes after the separation. As they were walking up a long set of stairs, their concentration was interrupted by countless amounts of noise and... _earthquakes_? The duo knew Krillin was in a battle and they were eager to aid him so they quickened their pace.

When they eventually reached what they thought was the top of the tower, they saw their goal. It was the generator. A strange machine was unleashing energy through a series of pipes that flowed into a massive one. The massive one was certainly feeding the power source where Princess Luna was stationed.

"Hey, I found it!" Krillin yelled with excitement.

"Looks like we got here all at the same time, partner." Applejack crackled with laughter. Krillin turned around and saw his two companions and smiled.

"Good news! I met a moronic demon that restored my memory and I killed it somehow." Krillin said with excitement.

"That's... wonderful..." Rainbow Dash responded. She wasn't understanding any of this mess. This whole tower expedition made no sense to her.

"Just blow up this generator, Krillin." Applejack asked. Krillin shrugged his shoulders, disappointed that the two ladies weren't rejoicing over his memory returning to him. He didn't even bother taking a glance at the generator as he blew it into a trillion pieces.

* * *

Luna's concentration broke as the humming sound of the energy source changed. The energy began to cut out several times for a few seconds before restoring itself.

"The first generator is down. The fortress can still survive without it, but only barely." Luna said to the wind.


	13. Overestimating Memories

"You know Trunks, I think this is a great opportunity for you to learn more about our land." Rarity suggested giving a friendly smile. "We know a lot about you, but you don't know a lot about us."

Trunks scratched the back of his head showing he was uncertain of Rarity's request, "I don't know. Won't I just forget anyway?" Trunks responding, sending down Rarity's suggestion down to the abyss.

"It'll be fun!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "It'll pass the time too! I'm so bored walking to this generator thingy... well I'm bouncing... but you know you what I mean!" The bearer of Laughter gave a goofy grin. It was almost impossible for her to ever get sad. Even if the darkest of situations, Pinkie Pie pressed on with her encouraging happiness.

The new group (labeled Group B by Luna) were making their way towards the East Generator as requested by the princess of the night. Rarity was keen to explore the tower looming in the distance simply because of the unique design that stunned her with what she considered was beauty at its finest. Trunks wasn't too bothered with the whole situation. When he was needed, he'd be ready to kick some demon ass. After a few seconds of silence, Pinkie Pie began telling _jokes_.

"Hey Trunks." She began. "What's blue and rhymes with you?"

Trunks looked at her as if the pink pony was insane. He had come to the conclusion that Pinkie wasn't right in the head, but at least she was unique to interact with. "I have no idea." He said after some thought of what the party pony could be referring to.

"It's you silly!" Pinkie Pie finished her 'joke', bouncing in front of Trunks and startling him.

"Yes, dear. Because that makes a lot of sense." Rarity sighed. It was going to be one of those days again. A day of Pinkie jokes that made no sense. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. "So much for Trunks getting to know us." Rarity thought, glaring her eyes at the joyful and bouncing Pinkie.

After a few minutes of endless jokes that made no sense and were unfortunately not funny (with the exception of the mastermind herself who found them hilarious) they finally reached the site of the generator that they were tasked to destroy.

"Well, here we are. I must say, it's a glorious tower. The color scheme is fabulous. It's a shame it has to be destroyed." Rarity complimented before giving a sigh.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I'll fly up and find that machine. If the energy beam linking this generator to the main power source is any indication, it should be waiting for me on the top." He explained his plan. Trunks gave flight and began to slowly float up while gazing at the tower. He felt something off about it, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He decided to simply ignore it as he approached the top of the tower.

* * *

"The kid is smart."

"The boss didn't tell us he could fly. He could prove more troublesome than we first thought."

"Calm yourself. Just because this child can fly does not mean he has the fighting expertise and experience needed to combat us. You're being too paranoid."

"The two friends of his look like nuisances as well. I suggest we attack before the kid destroys what we were tasked to protect. I'm sure our lord would have our heads on a stick if we failed him."

"Of course. Let us go."

* * *

The young Super Saiyan approached a window at the top of the tower and by gazing through it he discovered a strange machine that was definitely generating power. He had found what he was looking for. He raised his hand and was about to fire a ki blast to destroy the generator, but a fierce punch out of no where sent him flying back down to the ground.

"Okay..." He spat, recovering from the sneak attack. "Who's the wise guy?" He demanded, wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth.

Two figures teleported instantly in front of him causing Trunks to get into a defensive stance as a first reaction. Trunks wasn't impressed by what he saw. With a quick scan, he detected that they weren't the toughest of warriors and he could easily beat them. What he knew would be troublesome was that they could use teamwork to ensnare him. "Can I ask you a question?" One of the demonic beings asked Trunks, interrupting the final stage of his scanning.

He snarled at his opponents, "Sure, whatever." He spat. He wasn't in the mood for any talk anymore and wanted to get into the fight straight away.

"Die." The demon grinned. Before Trunks could respond to the false question, the two foes charged at him and began to rapidly attempt to attack him. Trunks was successful in dodging the attacks for a few seconds. They weren't fast, but because he had two attacks to avoid every second instead of one, he found the situation he was in very hard to deal with. Eventually, Trunks received a nasty punch and was sent crash landing to the floor. There's one thing they did have. Power. He couldn't beat two fighters on his own if they were working together. He felt as if he knew there was an easy way out of this, but he couldn't remember what it was. He gave up and did the first thing that came to his head.

He looked around seeking to find Rarity and Pinkie Pie. It only took a few seconds for him to see that they were watching the fight but remaining totally still, "Hey you two!" Trunks shouted. "Help me out, why don't you?!" He screamed. Trunks wasn't in the best of moods considering his team mates were being worthless. He was being ganged up on as his partners watched.

"I would." Rarity began. "I just don't want to get my mane all dirty. I hope you understand." She finished, giving a forced smile in an attempt to convince Trunks that her reason of not fighting was valid.

"You... You have to be joking." Trunks glared. He knew that Rarity wasn't the one for fights, but she could have at least provided some sort of assistance. Pinkie wasn't being helpful either. If anything, she was distracting him by laughing.

"Hey Trunks!" Pinkie shouted eager to say something. "Why not turn into a Super Sausage?"

"Super what?" He shouted back. What was baffling Trunks the most was that the demons were watching the conversation with smirks. The fact that Pinkie Pie was making no sense to him didn't bother him at all.

"I think she means a Super Saiyan, darling." Rarity corrected Pinkie's mistake. "You know. That little trick of yours you told us about a while ago."

Trunks hesitated for a small amount of time. He sighed and finally let go what was bothering him, "What's a Super Saiyan?" The boy asked slowly. Was his friends losing it? Or was he?

Rarity couldn't believe their luck. It wasn't the good type of luck either. Trunks's method of transforming and becoming insanely powerful was now completely worthless because the young Saiyan had _forgot _how to transform let alone know that he could transform. This was going to be a long day.

One of the demons spoke up, "Forgetting things, are we? I can help you with that." He said. His left hand began to glow strangely and ball of energy took form growing bigger as it fed on the air around it. When the demon was satisfied, it fired this peculiar energy blast at Trunks.

Unfortunately for Trunks, it was too late for him to see the blast as he was completely engulfed by it.

"You're an idiot." The second demon said with anger to his partner.

"What's wrong? I gave him his memory back so he could put up a decent fight, why do you have to be so boring?" The other monstrosity snapped.

The demon that remarked that his partner was idiotic sighed and muttered something under his breath. He turned to his companion and spoke, "You're acting just like your brother. Giving people a gift just for the hell of it. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Wasn't he sent to the west generator to defend it?"

"Yeah, he's probably dead already. Just saying."

"That's not really nice of you to say that my brother is dying right now. I have feelings too, you know. Who do you think you are?"

"Something who is smarter than you, of course. Are you that foolish?"

The argument was interrupted when they both noticed an enormous ki blast heading right their way. Thankfully for them, they managed to barely evade it. When they gazed down, they saw Trunks once more. However, he was different. Surrounding him was an incredible golden aura that emitted a strange humming sound and a wonderful amount of light. Trunks's hairstyle had also changed and his hair and eyebrows were now golden. These were all minor compared to the massive power increase the demons were sensing.

Trunks stood in his Super Saiyan form with a grin on his face, "Let me correct both of you. You're both stupid. The one that gave me back my memories is a complete idiot as he gave me the tools to vanquish you. The other one is also moronic for wasting his time arguing instead of attacking me before I had a chance to transform." He explained to the two stunned demons. They had never witnessed a power like this before; they knew then that they had no chance now.

The demons got ready for the attack as Trunks berserked and attacked them head on. Every single punch and kick made by the warriors of Shar were either dodged or guarded against. Trunks toyed with his opponents for a few seconds before growing bored. With a yell, he disintegrated one of the two with a massive ki blast that he was slowly generating during the fight.

The lone remaining demon stood shaking uncontrollably with an emotion it though it would never feel in its kingdom; fear. Trunks wasn't eager to waste time. He began firing a barrage of ki blasts at the final demon with nearly every single one making contact. The hideous monstrosity wasn't down for the count, but it was heavily weakened and couldn't attack. With one last blast similar to the one that ended the first one's life, he put the final monster out of its misery.

"Well, that was slightly over the top." Rarity commented, she was speechless at how powerful her friend was. A power like this was unheard of in Equestria. Fights rarely occurred, anyway.

"Look on the bright side, they gave me my memory back. How nice of them." Trunks responded with a laugh.

"I think... this calls... FOR A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cheered, bouncing around as usual.

"Maybe later, Pinks. I have one thing left to do." Trunks said. He returned to his base form to conserve his energy and repeated the movement he was doing earlier. He floated up to the window and took one last look at the machine that was generating power. "How cool. I bet my mom would die to have her hand on something like that. Oh well." He thought. He shrugged his shoulders and fired one last energy blast that vaporized the machinery.

* * *

It had been a few minutes after Krillin and his group had destroyed the generator they were seeking. With nothing else to do, they returned to Luna's location.

"Welcome back. It shouldn't be long now." Luna said without even looking at Group A. She seemed to have her interest caught by something different.

"How's everyone else?" Krillin asked. He assumed Luna not paying attention to him was part of her nature. He had only just met her, after all.

She responded quickly and her sentence was rushed, "Fine, just fine. Generator B is about to go down. I can sense it."

The source of energy in the center of the cavern began to make unusual noises implying a change was taking place. Trunks had just destroyed the second generator and the fortress had lost even more power.

"The fortress is only surviving with an inch of power left. It will not be long now."


	14. The Last Guardian

Group C considered of the playful Goten, the timid Fluttershy and the confident Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy stayed close to Goten as she knew he'd be the one to save her if she was in trouble. Goten didn't understand what the timid pegasus was trying to and questioned her motives. The pony only muttered some words before squeaking and remaining silent.

"Gee, Fluttershy. You've took a liking to Goten." Twilight teased the shy pegasus with a cheeky grin.

Fluttershy remained quiet for a few seconds before responding, "I just feel... safer... since he's... very... powerful... you know..."

"Fluttershy, you're weird!" Goten laughed, pointing at the yellow pony with a huge grin on his face.

The three team members were heading to the south and they all saw a huge tower overlooking them in the distance. Fluttershy instantly became horrified by what she was seeing and was freaking out. Twilight took an interest to the tower and was curious at what the generator looked like and how it worked. Her first guess was that it used magic to generate the energy, but there were endless possibilities. Goten didn't really seem bothered my the looming spire. Similarly to how Trunks was feeling, he was just here to defend his team mates and let them make the smart decisions.

"So, I'm certain they'll be some scary demons defending the generator." Twilight shared her theory. "Be on guard at all times."

"S..S..Sc...Scary... de... demons!?" Fluttershy panicked instantly after Twilight's comment. She was ready to flee back to where Luna was before Twilight stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. Goten can protect us." The unicorn reassured. Fluttershy calmed down after her friend's promise, but still remained uneasy. What if Goten wasn't powerful enough to cope against any of the being sin this place?

"You know." Goten began. "I've been thinking about something." He said, putting his arms behind his back.

Twilight stopped and looked at Goten, "What's up, Goten?" She questioned. Twilight was curious at what the young boy was thinking about.

"Can't I just blast the tower into oblivion? It'll make things much easier!" Goten suggested, giving a smile in an attempt to convince Twilight and Fluttershy of his master plan. It was one of the smartest things he had said in his life.

Twilight surprisenly nodded at him, "It's a good idea, actually. It'll save us time. Go ahead, do your magic." She smiled, walking out of the way to stop disrupting Goten's line of sight. Fluttershy did the same, although with a bit of hesitation; she wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Goten narrowed his eyes and began to focus on the location of the tower. He slowly raised his hand and began to channel energy into it for a few seconds. With a quick yell, he released a decently sized blast of energy at the foundations of the tower. Goten smiled as his creation went flying. His childish grin was dispersed however when the energy blast suddenly moved of course and missed the tower completely.

"Nice aim." Twilight laughed at the confused Goten.

Fluttershy shrieked at Twilight's comment, she was fearful that Goten would get mad and they wouldn't be friends anymore. It was one of her worst nightmares. Even the littlest of things could make you lose your friend. That was what she believed. She crouched and looked at the duo, "Um... no... arguing... if that's... okay..."

"We're not arguing, Flutterpie." Goten giggled at the timidness of the pegasus. She was more scared of this whole expedition than he was and he was must younger than her. He found it hilarious.

"It's... Fluttershy..." She corrected by muttering, almost becoming completely silent when she said her name.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and turned to Goten, "Try that attack of yours again. It'll hit for sure. You just got a bit unlucky that time."

"It's weird. I was certain it would hit but something drove it off course. Oh well, I'll try again." Goten said, moving his hand up so it was in the same as before. He manifested his energy into physical form and fired his spell once more. However, when he was certain the attack wouldn't miss, the same thing happened once more. It randomly moved at an angle and completely missed. "Okay, who's doing that?"

"That would be me. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." A dark voice shouted out. Suddenly, within the air, a figure began to appear in the wierdest way possible. Parts of the creature's body teleported in alongside the remaining parts and they all combined together like a huge puzzle. The three could see now that this was a pure black demon with horrifying large wings. Fluttershy was panicking like crazy and was hiding behind Twilight and Goten.

"What's your deal?" Goten questioned before sighing.

"Excuse me?" The monster replied, obviously confused by Goten's remark.

"You know. What's your deal? Are you the pretty one, the stupid one or the one with the weird powers?" Goten said calmly to the strange who could potentially kill him.

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about." The demon sighed before getting ready for a fight. It was sick of Goten's silliness already and wanted to end it quickly.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that means you're either the stupid one or I'm just forgetting things. Probably the latter! I blame Piccolo, he told me about those things. At least I think he did!" He laughed, placing his arms behind his head similarly to his father.

"I've had enough of your games, child. We fight now!" The demon roared, beginning to fire many small energy blasts at the giggling Goten.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy cried out. "He'll get hurt! We need to help him!"

Twilight shook her head at the worrying pegasus, "Don't underestimate Goten. He can handle it. I thought you were the one who said he was powerful anyway?" She remarked.

Goten dodged every single blast with swiftness. He was disappointed. His foe was incredibly slow and didn't pack that much power into his attacks. Already, he was overcome with boredom. Goten yawned and began to return the favor by doing the exact same attack the demon did to him except with more speed and power.

The demon couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was only seconds now until several fast attacks made contact with him. He had no time to think of a plan let alone get out of the way. The ki blasts were too fast for him and he was engulfed in a marvelous amount of smoke. The young Saiyan wasn't going to waste anymore time. He had a job to do. He charged right into the smoke and began mercilessly attacking the demon with everything he had. Twilight and Fluttershy thought the worst had occured, but their confidence was resparked when the winged creature fell to the ground.

The demon appeared to be down for the count. Goten flew back down to where his opponent had landed, "Are you done already?" No response was given.

"Something's not right... I think he's still alive... but I don't know." Twilight muttered to herself. Unfortunately for Fluttershy, she had heard every word of it and was cowering in fear. What was stopping the monster from coming after those two next?

"I'm not done." A dark voice said. Before the Super Saiyan could react, the demon launched himself up and fired a massive ki blast. Goten had made the mistake of being close up to the demon and was about to be devoured by an extremely close ranged attack. Goten closed his eyes with fear. How could he be so foolish? How did he make that mistake?

When nothing happened for a few seconds, Goten opened his eyes slowly and saw himself surrounded by some sort of purple energy.

"I'm shielding you Goten! Finish him off!" Twilight yelled. Goten gazed down at her and saw her struggling to maintain this tremendous spell.

"Ha, that shield is useless against me." The demon laughed. It began to channel its energy into its left hand just like Goten was planning to do against the generator tower. Goten began charging towards the monster. He was taking a gamble, either he finished the battle now or Twilight could be greatly injured by her shield taking a lot of damage. He was caught on the unlucky side. He was only a few inches away from the demon when it fired its blast.

Twilight collapsed to the ground due to the tremendous amount of magic that had been drained. Fluttershy shivered with horror. However, Goten lived on. As the smoke cleared, something was different about him. He seemed more confident than usual. The shield was obviously gone, but he seemed happy despite his friend's injury.

"What's that, boy?" The demon asked. "One last moment of happiness before I finally put the nail in your coffin?"

"I'm happy for another reason. Somehow, Twilight's Magic combined with that attack of yours must of kick started the memory section of my brain. I remember everything now." Goten cheered, denying the demon's assumption.

"What good will memories do for you, kid?" The demon snarled. He wasn't expecting Goten's ultimate trick.

Goten gave a confident smile and began channeling a glorious amount of energy through his body. Within seconds, his hair and eyebrows had changed from their usual black to blonde, "I remembered how to do this. Tell me, what do you think about memories now?" Goten's opponent gave no response and only stood in shock. "I thought so."

Goten changed the position of his hands and began to prepare an attack. He began slowly saying one familar word. "Ka... Me... Ha...Me..." He purposely delayed the final straw as his fantastic attack glowed with might.

"Your new power is impressive, but it is nothing against-"

Before the demon could finish his overconfidence speech, Goten finished the attack, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared, unleashing the glorious power of the Kamehameha Wave. The demon was not even give a chance to say his last words as the incredible speed of the Kamehameha engulfed him and destroyed his body within a second. It was over.

"Goten..." Fluttershy began, being the most cheerful she had been all day, "You did it, you did it, you did it!" She chanted, giving a rare smile.

Goten scratched his back and laughed, "It was nothing... really. Let's see how Twi is first." He said, hovering down and checking on Twilight. She was regaining conscious right as he landed.

"What... what... happened?" She muttered as if she had been woken from her sleep.

"Goten got rid of that nasty monster and it's all okay now!" Fluttershy explained, giving Goten a friendly smile. Her fear had evaporated from her body and was replaced with pure happiness.

"What about the generator?" She asked, standing up and rubbing her eyes.

Goten clicked his fingers, "Knew I forgot something! Gimme a sec..." He said, turning around and preparing the third attempt at the tower. This time, there was no doubt anything would go wrong. He figured out that the reason his first two attempts failed was because of the creature he had just killed. He raised his hands and this time fired five ki blasts at different points at the tower.

The tower collapsed with ease and the energy beam linking the generator to the energy container began to fade out, showing the job was done.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and smiled, "It is done."

Group B was just done arriving back at the middle of the cavern and reunited with Group A. They both looked at Luna, eager to know what she was thinking.

Suddenly, the particles of energy began to fade out and the humming sound slowly disappeared. It was over. The fortress had no power.

"Prepare yourselves. We've spent our time wisely. However, there is no turning back now. The demons inside the main fortress are now coming out. If we defeat them, we should have no interruptions in finding the portal."


	15. Battle at the Gates

After the demise of the south Generator, Group C reunited with the two other groups within a few minutes. Luna wouldn't stop staring at the palace of shadows. The demons inside were on the move now that their palace's power had been cut and that every single one knew that there were invaders on their land.

"Goten, do you sense that?" Trunks asked Goten who was also gazing in wonder at the rumbling fortress.

"Yeah, lots of activity. Probably lots of demons." Goten muttered, seeming not too bothered by the whole situation due to the poor strength of the demon he fought earlier. He was quick to assume that every other being in the fortress was of poor strength as well.

"More... demons?!" Fluttershy cried out, quickly hiding behind her friends. One demon had scared her enough, but even more?

Luna looked back and gave a friendly smile to Krillin, Goten and Trunks, "It appears I've underestimated your power. We should have no issue dealing with the demons in this place. The only one that should prove to be a challenge is their lord." She explained, her smile disappearing at the mention of the demon's master. It was thanks to an unpleasant meeting with him when she was younger than she came to fear him. She regained her hope quickly though; she had three very powerful warriors aiding them and there was no way they could lose.

"So, what do we now? Do we go to them or do we let them come to us?" Rarity questioned Luna's plan. Luna hadn't made it clear what she had planned to do with the rampaging monsters that were preparing to attack them at any moment.

"The three Earthlings will be our main nuking force. They'll take out the evil creatures of this place with ease. The rest of us will be mere assists. Use your individual skills to help clear the way." Luna ordered the main nine. "What are you waiting for, let's all get into formation." She smiled.

"I guess that means they're coming to us." Rarity was quick to assume from putting together pieces of Luna's speech.

Twilight couldn't help but feel some relief. Luna wasn't been so mysterious anymore and she seemed much more relaxed. Yet she was still suspicious at this sudden change. Goten, Trunks and Krillin hopped over to the front of the group with the magic users at the back and everyone else in between. They were ready.

As soon as the formation was complete, a huge cry of war was heard approaching from the gate of shadow. The main nine quickly fixed their eyes on the gate which had recently had its energy shield dispersed. Suddenly, the gate began to move slowly outwards. It was opening and the monstrosities lying on the other side were thirsty for blood.

The world's saviors focused as they saw the very first one coming out. It was identified as a blue demon with large claws. However, their scanning was interrupted when another one came out within seconds of the previous one. They had no time to check out the second demon as more emerged out and before they knew it an army of demons were exiting their home and getting ready for a bloody fight.

"That's... a lot of them. I guess there's around fifty of them there." Applejack said, constantly moving her eyes and looking at the upcoming foes. She wasn't at all worried, she was more curious to see if these demons could do anything, honestly.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Luna began with a lot of confidence. "Even if we only had Krillin on his own, we'd be fine."

Krillin grinned and placed his arms behind his back, "Gee, that's a nice compliment. Back on my world, I'm actually one of the weakest, believe it or not."

Luna turned her head back and looked oddly at Krillin, "You're kidding. The strongest must be very impressive then."

"Oh yeah. He's Goten's dad too." Krillin smiled, remembering his childhood memories with Goku and how they grew up together and became powerful warriors. If he was here right now, he would be probably trying to find the Shar Fortress's cafeteria.

"Guess that explains where Goten got his abilities from." Applejack remarked with a grin. "What a strong kid."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie screamed, seeming surprised or confused. No one could tell, since it was Pinkie. "Why are the funny demons charging towards us?"

"WHAT?" All of them with the exception of the party pony yelled. They were too caught up in the conversation to notice that the battle was about to begin.

"Quickly! Krillin, take our left wing. Trunks, take our right. Goten, stay center. The rest of you, get into your teams that you were in before. I'll help you all out." Luna rushed, desperate to get her tactical plan out before the demons began to assault them.

As soon as Goten jumped and landed on the ground, he was attacked by one of the demons. The young boy reacted quickly and guarded against the attempt at first blood. The demon were fast, they were all here and were ready to shed blood.

Trunks and Krillin were in similar circumstances. Trunks was dealing with three brutes while Krillin dealt with three wizard like beings that were teleporting all over the place and greatly annoying him.

Applejack provided support to Krillin by keeping a close eye on the spell caster's positions and attacking them with here back and powerful legs. This proved very useful as it stunned them and gave Krillin the chance to give the killing blow.

Rainbow Dash was flying in the sky and was building up speed at all times. Whenever she had the chance, she'd fly into a group of enemies and knock them off their feet with her blinding speed.

Rarity was using her magic to temporally disable the demon's movement. Although this only lasted for a few seconds due to Rarity's basic knowledge of magic, it proved useful as it allowed Trunks to get in a clean attack.

Pinkie Pie was being the oddest out of all them, as expected. She was bouncing already and taunted her enemies, allowing their anger to get the best of them and not focus on more important things, such as a rampaging Trunks that was trying to get the blood flowing.

Fluttershy wasn't doing much to help. At first, she attempted to do the same as Rainbow Dash, but realized she didn't have the speed required. She knew already that she wasn't powerful physically and she felt useless. When she saw her friends fighting without her assistance, she began providing aid by distracting enemies by giving them 'the stare'. As many of them already found out, a quick moment of distraction was highly appreciated as the three from Earth could finish off the monsters.

Finally, Twilight Sparkle was busy doing any spell she could think of to help. She regularly called forth minor shields on the three Earthlings that gave them some extra protection in case they took a hit. She also used magical abilities that increased the strength of her allies in some way. For example, she increased the speed of Rainbow Dash temporally, allowing the Pegasus to build up her attack more quickly.

Princess Luna was going all out. She was flying in the air disallowing melee troops to reach her. Although this made her more vulnerable to ranged attacks, her thousands of years experience with her wings allowed her to swiftly get out of the way. Luna was often firing energy beams out of her horn at any demon she set her on. This attack could be fired every three seconds and did a decent amount of damage to the enemy. What this attack caused the most was distraction. If you got shot by a purple beam all of a sudden, you'd obviously look around to see who did it, right?

This very tactic was what won them their battle. Teamwork made the job much easier and it only took a handful of minutes to finish every last demon off. Goten and Trunks didn't even need to turn into Super Saiyans. With the amazing trick of distraction, it was almost too easy to strike their enemies down.

When the last demon fell, Fluttershy was the first to speak up, surprisenly, "Is... it over?" She gazed over at Luna who was smiling.

Luna couldn't help but giggle a little, "Believe it or not, but that army there was all that this empire had to defend itself. All that is left is the occasional left over demon and their lord."

"Bit too easy if you ask me. I wanted a challenge." Trunks sighed, stretching his arms. This fight had barely even warmed him up. He was very disappointed.

"YOU WANT A CHALLENGE?" A demonic voice shouted out, catching the attention of the ten warriors. Out from the opened gates crawled out a fairly large and armored warrior who with every slam of his foot created a small shock wave.

"So, this their warlord, Luna?" Trunks asked, not too bothered about what he was seeing. After a quick look at the creature's power level, he was still disappointed. Even though it was significantly more powerful than the minor beings they just fought, it was still fairly weak. "At least this should warm me up..." Trunks thought to himself with a smile.

"It's not their master. It's just a high ranking warrior. Do you guys think you can handle him?" Luna asked the two boys. She was fairly confidence that the boys could defeat this foe, but what was eating away at her mind was the mastermind behind this whole fortress. Could they beat him? Perhaps. She'd just have to wait and see.

By now, the high ranking demon was closer to the ten saviours, "What weakling will fight me?!" He roared. No one seemed to be affected by his attempt at intimidation, except Fluttershy of course who was cowering in fear and trying to hide herself from the demon.

"I'll fight you to shut you up." Trunks stated, walking forward to show himself.

"Very well. It's a shame the young have to die first." The creature grinned before beginning to crackle with laughter at what he thought was a puny insignificant child.

Trunks got into a defensive stance indicating to the demon that the first attack was his. He charged towards the young boy and began trying to punch and kick him. Unfortunately, his massive size worked as a disadvantage to him as he was greatly slowed down. His attacks were too slow and Trunks was too small of a target to hit. Trunks even gave the demon a chance by only flying away slowly. It was still more than enough to avoid the attacks.

"My turn." Trunks grinned. He began doing the same attack the demon had done earlier. Every single flick of his wrist sent the demon into an endless stream of pain. The demon collapsed to the ground, holding his bruised areas desperately trying to find a way out of this.

It was over before it began.

Trunks raised his hand and threw a glorious amount of energy at the tired out and overconfident warrior. He was vaporized before he could even see what hit him.

"Didn't even warm me up, what a shame." Trunks sighed. He was disappointed that he won so easily. "That stupid first kid I fought at the World Tournament even warmed me up more than this."

"That was so cool, Trunks! You really got him!" Twilight and Goten cheered. Even though Goten was used to the power of Trunks, watching a fight where his friend owned was very awesome to him. Twilight was still in the stage where she couldn't believe what powers the three from Earth had. It was all incredible. She'd have to ask them how they fire energy blasts like that. Maybe she could do it some day too!

Luna approached the young boy, "Excellent work, Trunks. However, I give you a warning. Do not underestimate their lord. This may in fact be his plan. He might be purposely toying with you by giving you weak warriors in order to raise your confidence. When you get a chance to fight him, you may not even stand a chance." She explained, giving Trunks the warning.

Trunks nodded a few times, "Got it. Don't worry about me. Even if I get owned, Goten and Krillin will step in and give that guy a taste of his own medicine." He reminded about the awesome power the three possessed.

"Excellent." Luna replied. She turned around and faced the rest of the saviors and took a few more seconds to prepare what she was going to say next, "We must make haste. Every second we waste is another second depleted from Majin Buu's statue spell. We must enter the Shar Fortress's inner secrets and find the portal to Earth."

She turned around yet again and gazed up at the wide open door of the palace that was beckoning them to come in...


	16. The Kingdom of Twilight

The appearance of the inner Shar Fortress was very intriguing. The ten saviors walked across a dark corridor with candles hanging on the wall as the only source of light. Several doors on their left and right were visible but closed. The only gate that was open was the one at the very end of the room; it wasn't almost as if the demon lord was begging them to go through the open barrier. Without any hesitation because of the awesome power of the three Earthlings, they walked through the open door into a new rooom.

"Im... Impossible!" Luna cried out, keeping her eyes fixed on something strange.

"What is it?" Twilight replied, curious to see what Luna was talking about.

"It's the portal! Right there! The device to activate it!" She responded, pointing at the machinery lying in the center of the room. "How could this be? Wait... this must be a trap!"

Unfortunately, Goten's curiosity had gotten the better of him and by the time Luna had given the warning, he was already standing next to the machine that generated the portal and was eyeing it and gazing at all the buttons. After all, he never got to see the portal generator at Kami's Lookout so well as Trunks had already made the portal.

Suddenly, the inevitable happened and a cage dropped down from the ceiling and trapped the young Saiyan and the portal machine within a second.

"Well, I have to admit that I saw that coming." Trunks giggled at his friend's stupidity.

"Who did this?!" Luna shouted out, her rage demanding a quick answer.

A dark crackle of laughter was heard from every direction of the citadel. Many of the crew members began hunting for the source of the voice. At these failed attempts, the sinister voice howled yet again ,"Princess Luna, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

Luna froze and her body shivered with agony; she recognized that voice, "No... you can't... can't possibly here..." She muttered, unable to control her speech.

"I'm very pleased to see you alive and well after all these years. If you would be so kind, would you introduce me to your new friends?" The agonizing voice roared once again. Every single world said by the source was making Luna shiver even more.

"Who is it, Princess Luna?" Twilight questioned, concerned about the Guardian of the Night's current state.

"He is... General... General Rakosh..." Luna murmered, the very sound of his name causing her to lose her balance as the fear paralyzed her.

Trunks crossed his arms, seeming not too impressed, "Just a general? Sounds lame."

"Oh, poor, poor Luna." Rakosh tormented once more. "In your absence, things have changed quite dramatically. I am no longer a mere general. I am the king!"

Luna's head shot up at the very last sentence, "No... impossible... you couldn't have defeated... defeated him..."

"Luna, what in the name of Equestria is going on here?" Rarity asked. It was obvious that Luna had hid something tragic from the rest of the group and she was eager to find out what it was.

"That old fool, King Thaldan? I wont leave you in suspense so I'll say I killed him many moons ago." He responded to Luna's ongoing torture.

This time, some of Luna's fear morphed into anger and she began to scream, "Impossible! King Thaldan was a force to be reckoned with! You are quite powerful, yes, but you were nothing compared to my father!"

"Your father?!" Every one said simultaneously.

"Oh, Luna. How could you be hiding so many secrets from them? Since I'm sure they're very curious now, I'll let you explain the whole story to them." Rakosh laughed as Luna's punishment reached its darkest days.

Silence manifested through the whole palace as everyone waited patiently for Luna to think out her words. After about half a minute's worth of waiting, Luna took a deep breath and began her story. "Long ago, when me and my sister were mere children, the kingdom of Equestria was ruled by Discord. However, the kingdom was much smaller back then and was about half the size as it is day." She began, closing her eyes to avoid any distractions. It made her feel more at peace.

"Didn't you say that you and your sister defeated Discord?" Twilight asked, remembering a little fact once told to her when Discord was unleashed once again into the world.

"Yes, we did. But before that, there was another kingdom to the south. It was called the Kingdom of Twilight. Me and Celestia were royalty and King Thaldan was our father and the ruler of the kingdom. It was a very enjoyable place, but as me and my sister grew older we heard of all the horrors ponies living in the north had to deal with. They were ruled by Discord, who named his empire the kingdom of Discord. We wanted to stop them and so did our father." She continued, a small tear appearing in her eye as she began to get to one of the most crucial and agonizing parts of the tale.

"I can't believe this. No where in any of the books does it say of the Kingdom of Equestria being split into two." Twilight remarked. She had read most of the books in the Canterlot Library and all of the books in her own, how could she have not stumbled on anything to do with this?

Luna nodded, "That is for a reason I will get onto later. My father prepared his army and when we were ready, he declared war on the Kingdom of Discord and the battle began. Unfortunately, me and Celestia saw the error in our ways and we saw then that a war would only lead to more destruction. Then, I met him."

"Met Rakosh?" Trunks asked, knowing full well he was right.

"Yes, I met him on one of the battlefields. We became the best of friends because of how alike we were. Whenever he was not fighting, he'd spent his time with me. You could say that he became... my consort... to say the least. However, on one day my father found a way to counter the Kingdom of Discord and to defeat its monstrous and unholy army once and for all. He told all of the generals his plan, but Rakosh had other ideas..." She continued, her breath becoming unsteady as she approached the end of the story.

"What did Rakosh do?!" Applejack questioned. Rakosh was deemed to be a lovely pony so far, but what could he do that would make Luna fear him so much?

"He went right into Discord's lair and told him everything. When my father sent his armies through the neighboring ally Kingdom of Fortune, he attempted to ambush Discord's citadel from the east while Discord's army was waiting in the south on the border of our land. However, they were prepared. Discord, with all his might slaughtered most of the army and the remaining were driven back to the capital city of Twilight. The name of the capital city was Shar."

"Shar? Does that mean... that..." Rainbow Dash muttered, realizing what was about to happen.

"Discord used his magic and buried the capital city. He used his twisted sorcery to corrupt everypony and turn them into monstrosities. Demons. Even my father and Rakosh were mutated. The wonderful peaceful city of Shar became the hideous Shar Fortress. The very place we stand today. Me and Celestia were away when this event happened and it was only the next day that we discovered the Elements of Harmony. We avenged our fallen brethern by defeating Discord and uniting the two kingdoms into one. The Kingdom of Equestria." She finished, giving a small smile because of how the story ended as a sort of happy ending.

"So you lied to us about the fortress being a prison for anyone apposing Discord?" Twilight asked with a little annoyance.

Luna nodded her head slowly, "Yes. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I don't know why I couldn't, but I just didn't want the horrifying past to be known to everypony I suppose. That was why me and Celestia decided to bury any traces of the war. Of course, the people knew about it, but the tale was never passed onto their descendants and the war was lost to time."

The sound of clapping was heard everywhere, "Bravo! Bravo! I honestly don't know why you didn't tell them beforehand, Princess Luna. Oh well. They know now." Rakosh roared.

"Hey, you're boring me weird demon guy!" Goten yelled out. "Can you come out?"

"Oh, silly boy. Why would I- wait, what?! How did you get out of that cage? It was made with some of the mightiest metals in the land!" Rakosh questioned, sounding very surprised at Goten's ability to escape.

"It was easy really, I just walked through the metal and it broke. It felt kinda funny too." Goten laughed, unaware that the cage was a trap due to how pitiful it was to him.

"Whatever then. Now, Princess Luna. I have a few things to tell you. The fate of your father is one of them. I must say, he was a wonderful man. Even with Discord's curse he managed to regain some sanity and prevented his fallen warriors and citizens to invade the united kingdom of Equestria. I rose through the ranks but my desire for power grew... uneasy." Rakosh explained his story.

"And you killed him." Krillin finished for the Demon King.

"Exactly. He was too soft, even for a demon. What I wanted was power and conquest. Our scientists were studying ways on how to escape our tomb. We found out the gate that Discord put up to prevent us from leaving could only be activated by a high power. So we waited patiently. And then you came along, and opened the gate for us. I must thank you, Princess Luna."

Luna spat in disgust, "Your army is gone. You're nothing."

"My army was pitiful. I have become even more powerful and not even the Elements of Harmony will stop me! However, Princess Luna, for old times sake I am willing to give you another chance." Rakosh said.

Luna stood there and waited for the Demon Lord to continue.

"Join me and we can rule Equestria together! I know that you're not the most... popular... at the moment and I know that you secretly crave destruction. Nightmare Moon still lives in you and will for the rest of eternity. Let your true inner power out. I'll even be so nice to let these friends of yours be your assistants. How nice am I?" Rakosh explained his deal. Luna said nothing for the first few seconds while Rakosh waited in suspense.

"You want me to join you?!" She shouted suddenly. "You betrayed MY father. You allowed Discord to shatter MY family and MY kingdom! AND YOU SEE YOURSELF AS A NICE GUY?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Luna's eyes began to grow as red as blood and her body began to slightly morph. Nightmare Moon was taking over.

"Princess Luna, control yourself please!" Twilight screamed, desperate to return Luna to her normal self.

"IF YOU SHALL NOT SHOW YOURSELF, I'LL BEGIN DESTROYING THIS WHOLE PALACE UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" Nightmare Moon screamed. Her horn began to shine with dark magic and she began firing at the foundations of the Shar Fortress quite rapidly.

It wasn't long before loud rumbling was heard and the realization that the Shar Fortress was about to bury them alive came to the minds of the main nine.

"Quick, we need to activate the portal and go!" Twilight ordered her friends.

"What about Luna?!" Fluttershy cried out, she couldn't be left behind especially when she in an emotional state like this one.

"Think about it, Fluttershy! If we don't enter the portal then this whole ruined city is going to collapse on us and bury us alive!" She snapped at her friend, realizing how dangerous this situation was.

Trunks was luckily already at work, he was mashing buttons as fast as he could. Krillin ran up to him, "How's the portal, buddy?"

"Quiet!" Trunks snapped. "I'm under so my pressure right now, just don't disturb me or I'll lose whatever concentration I have left!"

"Okay, okay! Krillin quickly responded, backing away from the shaking child.

After a few seconds of horror, a strange humming sound was heard. The portal was generating. Thankfully, the process was done in within five seconds and the swirling circular portal was seen emitting a bright turquoise light.

"Everypony, through the portal!" Twilight screamed as loud as she could so everyone could hear her. Trunks jumped in almost immediately followed by Krillin and Goten. The main six ponies followed soon after as the portal devoured them and sent them across dimensions...


	17. Sacrifice

"So, Mistress Luna. Have you calmed down from that little frenzy of yours?" Rakosh teased after finally revealing his twisted form to the recently recovered Princess Luna. He was the size of Luna with red skin and the blackest of armor. "This poor palace. It must be so sad to realize that you destroyed your childhood home because of your anger."

Luna closed her eyes and her breathing began to grow uneazy as she realized what she had done. She did something she promised herself she'd never do again after she was given a second chance as a ruler; she let Nightmare Moon out. She broke her own promise. She could only eye the broken and ruined Shar Fortress, which used to be the glorious castle of the Kingdom of Twilight, and she felt guilty.

"Poor Princess Luna." Rakosh toyed with Luna's already torn apart emotions. "I wonder what would happen if your father was alive and well and found out about your little moment there. I'm sure he'd be very disappointed in you."

Luna opened her eyes and gave Rakosh a look of disgust, "I'm sure he'd be even more disappointed in you if he found out you were the one who told Discord everything." She threw back.

Rakosh smiled with satisfaction, "Clever girl. You really do know how to twist my insults back and throw them back at my face."

"Cut the act, Rakosh. You're lucky I managed to regain control of my actions. If I didn't, I wouldn't have hesitated to murder you." Luna snapped at the smiling demon king. "You managed to let my anger out for that breif moment of time, but it will not happen again. I'm going to take my leave and I'm also going to shut this abomination of a world out from Equestria. And guess what's going to happen to you, dear Rakosh? You're going to rot in here."

"My, my. Someone has an interesting choice of vocabulary." The Demon King roared with laughter.

"Don't flatter me, pest." Luna spat in disgust.

Rakosh could only grin, "You're wonderful, darling. Why not stay with me for eternity?"

"I told you to cut the act already. You're NOTHING to me. After all you've done to me and my family you still expect me to suddenly forgive you?! Who do you think you are?" Luna snapped again, her anger rising once more. However, this time she realized what game Rakosh was playing at and quickly calmed down. "I'm leaving, farewell." She muttered.

"Even if you do leave, I'll just follow you. I'll be out of this place before you have a chance to seal that door." Rakosh reminded her.

It was true, Rakosh had grew very powerful in the eons of her absence and it was doubtful she could leave without him leaving too.

Luna looked Rakosh dead in the eye, "Then you leave me no choice."

Luna suddenly began to glow and rise up. Her eyes turned completely black within seconds. Something was happening to her and by the look on Rakosh's fate, he was very scared, "PRINCESS LUNA? Don't do that!" He panicked. "What are you doing, you'll destroy us both!"

The Mistress of the Night gathered energy from her inner soul and eventually her whole body was covered in a magnificent white glow. Despite Luna's confident smile, Rakosh was panicking and his body was shivering.

"I have to do what I have to do, Rakosh." Luna said. "I cannot let an evil power like you set free to torment the kingdom of Equestria."

"Princess Luna!" Rakosh quickly responded. "Don't do it! DON'T DO-"

Suddenly, the power Luna had harnessed was forced into her body and with a glow of her horn, she released it all at once, causing a massive explosion.

Rakosh and Luna were vaporized instantly and the blast greatly weakened the cavern. It wasn't long before the mountain collapsed on the ruined city.

The Shar Fortress was no more.

* * *

"Do you feel that?!" Piccolo suddenly called out to the remaining Z Fighters. It couldn't be them! It was impossible, they couldn't have escaped, right?

"Yes!" Yamcha shouted. "It's them! I can sense their power level!"

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" Bulma asked, seeming intrigued by Piccolo's sudden outburst and Yamcha's reply. What was going on?

"Quick, everyone!" Piccolo yelled to everyone, catching their attention from whatever they were previously doing. "Head to the portal site, now!" He ordered.

* * *

Goten awoke. He felt like he had just woke from a deep and peaceful sleep. Where was he? He looked around and saw a familiar room.

"Bout time you woke up." Trunks sighed at his friend's love of sleep. "We're home."

"Back on Earth?" Goten questioned, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms, not to mention yawning.

"My, oh my!" A familar voice called out. Rarity was busy examining the wall of the room they were in. "This place looks fabulous! It's so simple, yet so beautiful!"

Goten suddenly figured out where he was, "We're back on Kami's Lookout!" He yelled out with excitement. The portal had sent them exactly where they needed to go. They were all in the room where Goten and Trunks first found the gateway to Equestria.

Suddenly, half a dozen voices were heard.

"GOTEN?!"

"TRUNKS!"

"KRILLIN!"

It was them. Family. Everyone was rushing towards them to welcome their return. Piccolo, Android 18, Chi Chi, Bulma, Android 18, Master Roshi, Oolong; everyone.

The reunion lasted with for minutes yet no one had noticed the main six standing in awe and happiness as their three friends returned to their loved ones.

"Hi, we're here too you know." Twilight Sparkle said, hoping for people to at least notice them.

"Hi there. You look like- WHAT?!" A strange female replied, walking up to them. "Talking... ponies?! What kind of weird land was my little boy sent to?!"

Goten giggled and put his arms behind his back, "Don't worry about it mom. They're friends."

Piccolo gave the three adventurers a suspicious look, "Why did you bring some of the denizens of the world you were sent to back here to our world?"

Krillin cleared his throat and responded, "We had no choice. Let's just say we weren't in the best of situations and if they didn't go through the portal with us they would die. They've done so much for us, so we couldn't leave them behind.

"I'll take you word, but I have my eye on those six." Piccolo said, giving the six female ponies a glare. Fluttershy shrieked at the strange green man, he didn't seem pleased at their presence.

"I want to get onto more pressing matters first, Krillin." The Namekian began. "How did you escape Majin Buu?"

Krillin looked confused at Piccolo's question but then realized what he was asking. However, he responded with something Piccolo wasn't expecting, "I want to know how Majin Buu ended up in Equestria. He was meant to be on Earth, you know."

The previous Guardian of Earth began to look uneasy He cleared his throat and told the truth, "I am sorry, Krillin. It was the only way. We didn't want to risk Dende dying. If he did, we wouldn't be able to use the Dragon Balls to renew the damage."

"Don't sweat about it." Krillin replied. "Anyway, some of the creatures in that world were very powerful." He then pointed to the six nervous ponies behind him. "These six managed to seal up Majin Buu for four days."

"So Buu will be released in four days time?" Piccolo responded with another question.

Krillin nodded, "Yes. Once that happens, that world is long gone."

* * *

One hour had past since the return of Goten, Trunks and Krillin. The three boys had told everything to Piccolo and Dende. This included Goku's sudden appearance, Majin Buu's absorbing technique and the Shar Fortress. Piccolo was left for a few minutes to find a way to defeat Super Buu once and for all. At first, he had no care about Equestria but after some persuasion he decided to return the favor since the ponies did help the three earthlings to escape.

"We have four days, right?" Piccolo asked the main nine. They all nodded simultaneously. "Excellent. I see great potential in these six... ponies... Goten and Trunks will also need to continue learning the Fusion Dance. So, for the first three days the boys will learn to fuse while the... ponies... enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. On the fourth day, Goten and Trunks will enter the chamber to train as their fused being. Once Majin Buu is unleashed, we'll be prepared for him."

"Um... I have a question, Mr. Piccolo..." Fluttershy asked quietly. Thanks to the Namekian's superior hearing, he looked at the Pegasus giving the nod to continue. "When Goten... Trunks and... Krillin... came to our world... they started to... forget... things."

"Yeah, they forgot a lot of things before some idiotic demons restored their memory to them." Twilight finished allowing Fluttershy to take a breather.

Piccolo nodded, "The portal had a nasty side effect. Thanks to Trunks's mother, the portal should no longer cause this issue."

"That's a relief." Trunks responded with a smile. Losing his memory was not cool.

"For those who don't know." Piccolo began to answer an inevitable question. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a mystical dimension where time is much slower. You can get a full years worth of training in then while only one day passes in the real world. The chamber only has enough supplies to allow two people in at once, so the question is, who wants to go in first?"

"Um, Piccolo. I have a suggestion to make. Us ponies are split into three groups. The Earth Ponies, the Pegasus and the Unicorns. We have two of each in our group, so I think it would be best if we went alongside the person of the same... race... as us since our strength and abilities are similar and I believe it will be more effective." Twilight Sparkle explained to the Namekian.

"Very well, that will prove more efficient. Now, what... group... will go in first?" Piccolo asked the six ponies. They all turned to each other and began to chat among themselves to make a decision.

"We've decided." Applejack said. "Myself and Pinkie Pie will go in first."

"Do... I have... to...?" Pinkie Pie muttered before sighing. Training didn't seem fun at all.

"Sorry, Pinkie. It's best to get this over with now." Twilight responded to Pinkie's worries.

"Then it's settled then. If you two will follow me, I shall show you the location of the chamber." Piccolo said, walking off right after his speech. Applejack and Pinkie Pie quickly said their goodbyes to their friends and followed him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"So, Goten and Trunks." Twilight began, catching the attention of the two Saiyan kids. "What's this Fusion Dance Piccolo was talking about?"

"Uh... it's hard to explain... let me try..." Trunks muttered, scratching his forehead as he tried to find an explaination that made sense. After a few seconds, he clicked his fingers suggesting he was done, "Basically, it's a move that allows two beings to combine their powers and become one separate being."

"Wait a second!" Twilight responded. "I swear I've read something similar to that in one of my books. If only I could go back home and find it..."

A few minutes later, Piccolo had returned, "I've told them everything they need to know. Goten and Trunks, you two need to learn the Fusion Dance. Now that you've seen the destruction Buu can unleash, I hope you will take your training more seriously."

"Yeah, we've learnt our lesson. Buu's a monster. We want to get our revenge so we'll do anything to destroy him one and for all." Trunks nodded, making the Namekian feel more at ease now that he knew his students would actually listen to him this time.

"Good." was all he said. Piccolo then turned towards the remaining four ponies. "I'll suggest while you're waiting that you introduce yourself to everyone else. There's a lot of people... curious... about what you are and who you are. They're all... decent people. Have fun." He ordered, turning his back and walking outside of the building. Goten and Trunks waved to the four ponies and followed their master.

* * *

"Interesting, those troublesome ponies have found themselves on Earth."

"It is of no concern to us. As long as the Z Fighters and the Bearers of Harmony do not learn that their worlds were connected by our own doing, we shall be fine."

"Soon phase one of our plan will begin, right master?"

"Yes, there are a lot of... mischievous villians in Equestria seeking revenge against Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"And there are also a lot of monsters in hell begging for us to revive them so they can finally get revenge against Goku and the other fighters."

"This certainly will be a day to remember. But for now, we wait. As soon as Buu is dealt with, we'll make our move."


	18. Return of a Hero

**And now the Fusion Saga begins! **

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Applejack had just entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After some further explanation from Piccolo who shared information like the greater gravity and how rough the chamber can get if you go further out. One thing the duo of earth ponies weren't sure about was _how _they could train. Piccolo suggested that they constantly spar with each other, but that was something not one pony in Equestria would think of even doing.

The Namekian had also suggested improving whatever makes you great to begin with to increase the power of the Elements of Harmony. But how could they improve? Would Applejack have to be honest more? Was that even possible considering she never lied to begin with? Would Pinkie have to be more funny? Impossible as well, she never told a dull joke. Even if some of her jokes didn't make her friends laugh, they made them smile.

"Wow, this place is... so strange..." Applejack muttered, constantly gazing around at the white void. How could a place like exist? White land as far as the eye can see, no other colors apart from the gateway back to Earth. Applejack turned around and noticed beds on the right and supplies on the left, all in small rooms.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed, trying to bounce around. The gravity of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was slightly stronger than their own home so she struggled a little bit when attempting to bounce. Pinkie remembered that when she first entered the Earth, she could bounce twice as high as before, possibly telling her that Earth had a weaker gravity. Thankfully, the gravity she was in at the moment was something she could get used to unless it suddenly got higher.

"I guess we gotta discuss how we can train and improve our strength and stuff." Applejack suggested, sitting down on the floor and beckoning Pinkie over to chat to her.

* * *

"So, Twilight, is it?" Goten's mother asked. She had took a lot of time introducing herself to the ponies and had now moved onto Twilight. Chi Chi constantly analyzed the unicorn; she still couldn't believe that talking ponies were on Earth. Twilight could only give a nervous smile.

"Um... yeah... you're Chi Chi right? Goten's mom?" Twilight asked with anxiety. Every pony present on the lookout was taken aback from all the attention they were getting. Even Rainbow Dash with her cool attitude wasn't her usual self. Fluttershy had obviously suffered the worst. When Chi Chi gave her all the attention, she fainted and was taken to a bed to recuperate.

"I am." Chi Chi replied, nodding her head several times.

Twilight sighed and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry about your loss..." She muttered. Chi Chi looked confused at first, then knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh! Don't worry about me. Gohan will be back in our arms when the Dragon Balls are ready to be used again." Chi Chi renewed Twilight's depression.

"Wow, I'm baffled. How can you guys take death so well? From the land we come from, if someone died even if it was someone we didn't even know, we'd be scared and upset about it." Twilight said, remembering Luna's rage and how they had to leave when she needed help. Was she dead? Most likely, she couldn't survive a mountain falling down on her. Even with the Princess of the Night's abilities, she couldn't have had the time to escape.

A new voice startled Twilight and broke her from her thoughts, "How was my son?" A blue haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry, we never introduced ourselves." Twilight replied to the curious blue woman.

Bulma smiled at the peculiar unicorn, "My name is Bulma. Trunks is my son."

Twilight smiled, this was the last person to meet. She had met everyone now including the old but wise Master Roshi; the angry wife of Krillin, 18, and the strange talking pig Oolong (although they were considered just as weird as they were talking ponies).

* * *

"Man, Pinkie. Never... Never knew you had... that strength in ya, guess... guess it just flows through... through our blood and all. After all, we're both... both earth ponies." Applejack complimented, taking several breaks between her words as she gasped for air after an interesting fight.

The two of them had started to train. It had been a day now in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for them and although the fighting got off to a weak start because neither wanted to hurt their friend, they slowly got the hang of it. They were having great fun as well, who knew sparring could be so refreshing and competitive?

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed. She was in a similar state to Applejack. "Those back legs of yours... are pretty... pretty nasty. Although... the rest needs... improvement... I think..." Pinkie Pie replied in constant need of oxygen.

Applejack was starting to recover and she needed fewer breaks when speaking, "Man... Pinkie. I never thought you out of all people... would tell me that I need to fix something... but I guess you're right though. I've put... put too much work into my back legs while... me front legs suffer. You're pretty good yourself... Pinks. You're pretty balanced."

"Thanks Applejack" Pinkie responded with a lot of happiness that fit her personality perfectly. "Shall we... continue then?"

"Of course. Bring it on."

* * *

The lookout was busy with activity. All of the non fighters were busy playing cards or chatting with one another. Piccolo was giving the four ponies a head start on their training. At first, the fact that they refused to fight one another annoyed him, but he eventually managed to convince them by stating the fate of the universe could rest on their shoulders.

Once the Namekian got them started, he continued to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance.

"Trunks, lower your power a little bit." Piccolo ordered. Trunks did as he was told and Piccolo nodded. "Good, you two remember the current power level you are at. I want Goten to now power down and Trunks to power up. We'll practice the dance and since you two aren't at a similar power level at the moment you won't accidentally fuse into some twisted failure if you screw up."

"Got it." The two boys responded to their teacher.

The boys began to perform the technique, but Piccolo noticed several errors, "Trunks, stretch your arms out more at the start and make sure they're the same distance. Goten, remember to position your legs at the same angle as Trunks's legs."

The two Saiyans sighed. Piccolo was a tough and annoying teacher, but they learnt their lesson and knew they had to do it. They once again began to perform the technique, but something unexpected happened before Piccolo could point out errors.

Piccolo suddenly turned around and let out a small, "What?" as if he was surprised at something. Some other people also noticed something strange happening and looked at what Piccolo was staring at. Open space. "What is it?! It's mind-boggling!" Piccolo yelled out.

Trunks could only stare into the distance, "It's... a person."

"Yeah, someone's coming!" Goten agreed with his partner.

No one could believe what was happening. A massive power was heading straight towards the lookout, it felt so unfamiliar as well yet familiar at the same time. Who on Earth could it be? No one had any idea.

"But who is it?!" Piccolo shouted out, demanding a quick answer due to how confused he was. "I've never experienced a power like this! It's outrageously strong!" Piccolo turned towards the boys, "It could be a new enemy, stay close!" The Namekian then looked at everyone else, fighter and non fighter, "Stay back, someone's coming and we don't know if it's an ally or foe."

Suddenly, a figure began to become visible. At first, no one recognized it, but as it got closer a familiar set of clothing was seen.

"What? I don't believe it! It's Goku!" Piccolo yelled out. How could Goku be here?! He's supposed to be dead!

As the figure came even closer, Goten was the first to realize who this person really was, "No! It's my brother you guys! Gohan!"

"Are you positive?" Trunks asked Goten, unsure if his best friend was right.

"Gohan's here?!" Videl shouted out. The mention of her crush's name certainly got her interested in what was going on.

"What, Gohan?!" Piccolo cried out. He couldn't be here either! He was dead!

As Gohan approached the lookout, he swiftly landed next to Piccolo and the two boys and looked up at everyone and gave a smile, "Hey guys. What's happening?"

"GOHAN!" Chi Chi cried out. She couldn't believe her eyes. The son she thought was dead has returned to her.

"Hey there... Gohan..." Trunks responded. He was obviously confused at Gohan's sudden appearance. No one wasn't.

"Hi Gohan! What's up? We all thought that you were dead!" Goten said with an enormous smile. His one and only brother was back alive and well. He couldn't control his happiness.

"I would have been if it wasn't for the help of the Supreme Kai, but that's all in the past. I think it's time to focus on the here and now. How long do we have to prepare for Buu?"

Several people were quick to answer his question. Most were still surprised at his reappearance to even question if they the Gohan they saw was real. This was happening incredibly fast. Piccolo had other things on his mind and began thinking about Gohan and how different he was at the moment, "I've known you since you were a boy, Gohan. But I hardly recognize you. Your face... it's changed a little and your power has increased dramatically. But that's not it! It's your attitude! It's so different! You're so... confident." The Namekian thought to himself. Only he had noticed Gohan's incredible power as everyone else was consumed by the fact that he had returned.

"Well, since we have time to prepare." Gohan began. "How about a little reunion?" He laughed. Several loved ones only stared at him for a few seconds, but then all at once ran up to him and gave him a hug. Chi Chi, Krillin, Goten and Videl.

"Gohan, are you aware of Majin Buu's current state?" Piccolo questioned him after he recovered form the mass amount of hugs.

Gohan looked at his former teacher and nodded his head, "He's trapped for four days. And it seems we have some unique companions to aid us as well." He added, looking at the four very confused ponies from Equestria. He walked up to them, each one keeping their cool except Fluttershy. "Hi there, I'm Gohan, Goten's brother."

"Goten and Trunks said you were dead." Rarity responded to the tall man's greeting.

"I would have been if it wasn't for a friend of mine, let's say that. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey Gohan." Krillin said, tapping his younger yet much taller friend on the shoulder.

"Something troubling you, Krillin?" Gohan asked his friend who seemed to have something on his mind.

"Did you know Goku appeared out of no where when were on Equestria as a Super Saiyan 3 and stunned Buu for a few minutes? Know anything about that?" He asked. It was something that had been on his mind for a while now and he was curious at Goku's sudden appearance that time.

"Let's say dad was annoyed and didn't want you guys to die so he broke the rules and took Buu out for a few minutes so you could escape." Gohan responded.

"Hey Gohan! Miss me?" Goten asked with a laugh afterwards.

"Course, little guy. You should be working on the Fusion Dance with Piccolo and Trunks though. We'll have time to catch up after all this is over."

Goten sighed in defeat and walked back to Piccolo's teaching grounds.

* * *

Several days had passed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and progress was going great. Pinkie and Applejack both felt much stronger and they were faster too.

"To think a whole year in here is one day outside. It's only been a few days but I bet only fifteen minutes has passed outside, assuming my maths is correct." Applejack laughed as Pinkie attempted to count with her fingers. The Bearer of Laughter was doing her job perfectly.

"This is going to be so great. Everyone's gonna be so surprised at how two simple ponies could get so strong. No to mention two females."

Unfortunately for Applejack, Pinkie Pie had already left and was raiding the fridge.


	19. Gotenks is Born

Nearly one day had passed since Applejack and Pinkie Pie entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Most of the fighters on the Lookout were busying sparring with Gohan destroying everyone without even trying. Piccolo was still teaching Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance; luckily it had gotten to a point where they could finally try out the technique properly and see if it would work.

"This certainly is going to be interesting." Krillin stated as he walked with everyone else towards the duo of Saiyans who were synchronizing their power levels.

"Fusion, it sounds so exciting." Twilight Sparkle thought to herself. "Perhaps I should learn the technique myself and write a book about it. Sure, it isn't writing my own magic, but this might benefit Equestria greatly. It sounds like a lot of fun."

Piccolo eyed the two boys as they stood motionlessly focusing on their power, "Trunks, lower your power a little bit. Remember the power level you used yesterday when we practiced making your power levels symmetrical to each other."

Trunks nodded slowly and slightly lowered his energy as he was told, bringing it in line with Goten's power.

"Excellent." Piccolo smiled. "Whenever you're ready, perform the technique."

"This'll be interesting." Master Roshi thought, concentrating fully on the two boys that were about to do something amazing. They were all about to witness something great.

The two boys nodded to each other and got into their starting position.

"Fuuuuuu." They both muttered simultaneously, performing the first stage of the dance. "Sion." The duo said quickly. "HA!" They shouted as they unleashed the last stage of the technique and fused. However, Piccolo look unimpressed; he had noticed a small error.

Before Piccolo could say anything about the issue, a bright light caused the Z Fighters to shield their eyes for a few seconds, when the light finally faded down, a new figure was seen in place of where Goten and Trunks were.

"Is that... him...?" Bulma muttered still recovering from the bright light, unsure if what she was seeing was the fused being.

Gohan recovered within a second and walked to the Fat Gotenks with a displeased look on his face, "We goofed. Trunks made a small error, instead of pointing his fist outwards, he pointed his index finger outwards."

Piccolo walked up to Gohan and Fat Gotenks and nodded with an annoyed look, "Yes. Now go ahead and split."

Fat Gotenks looked at him as if he was speaking another language and had no idea what Piccolo meant He looked to the ground and sighed, "I... don't know... how..." He said in his odd voice.

"Just great. Goku never told us about that part." Piccolo sighed, turning arooud and clenching his fists in anger. "We'll just have to wait for the thirty minutes to end and then we'll give it another go."

"What's your name, little guy?" Yamcha asked the chubby warrior.

"Gotenks."

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and the boys had defused. They had no idea what had happened which implied they had no memory of being fused. Before the Saiyans could attempt the technique again, Mr. Popo interrupted them, "Quick! Applejack and Pinkie Pie are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"They're back?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly. It had been a whole day since they had seen the two and it was still hard to believe that for the farmer and the party pony that it had been a whole year since they had seen their friends.

Piccolo's eyes beamed as he remembered about the two earth ponies, "I forgot about those two. Let's see if a year of training was any use of them."

The four remaining ponies alongside Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Krillin followed Mr Popo to the gates of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They waited for a few seconds before the door handle was turned and two familar and older looking girls walked out.

Applejack had much longer hair and she seemed to have grown a little bit. Pinkie Pie wasn't much different, thankfully the time in the time chamber hadn't changed her at all and she was bouncing around happily as Applejack and her reunited with her friends.

Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed, "You're grown more powerful, that's for sure. But it's nothing against Buu."

Applejack gave Piccolo a confident grin, "I know that."

"Why so confident?" Piccolo questioned. He was curious why the farmer pony wasn't bothered at all about her not gaining that much strength in the whole year.

"You'll see." Pinkie Pie teased the Namekian, bouncing off with Applejack to get something to eat .

"Wow, that was really strange." Goten muttered, he was completely confused at how Applejack and Pinkie were fine about not having the power to defeat Super Buu.

"Sorry for the change of topic, but who shall go in next?" Twilight asked, looking at the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was either her and Rarity, or Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Please not us... please not us..." Fluttershy thought, cowering in fear as she closed her eyes and tried to hide.

Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy's fear and grinned evilly, "Me and Fluttershy will go in next." The Pegasus said with a grin.

"Very well then." Mr. Popo bowed. "You may go in when you are ready."

"Um... no thank you... I'll pass." Fluttershy murmured with a smile that was masking her horror. She didn't want to fight for a whole year; that was something she thought she'd ever do and she was being forced to do it to save the world. Couldn't she just stay home with her animals?

Piccolo glared at her and the timid Pegasus shrieked, "Sorry. You're going in unless you want everyone to die."

"C'mon, Fluttershy. It wont be that bad." Rainbow reassured her close friend. Fluttershy gave up her attempts and followed Rainbow Dash into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

When Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered their training grounds, they were completely stunned by the gravity. Fluttershy couldn't hold herself together at all while Rainbow Dash didn't do better, "Well, this is just great. Applejack and Pinkie probably put up the gravity just to annoy us."

Fluttershy peeked up from the ground and saw the white void, "Wow... look at this place. It's so weird but pretty... I hope this gravity won't slow us down..."

Rainbow smiled at her friend, "Don't worry. The gravity's tough, but we'll get used to it."

* * *

"So, Gohan." Piccolo began. Gohan smiled, he had waited for this conversation for a while now. "Your strength is amazing. Do you think there's a chance you can defeat Buu all by yourself?"

Gohan shook his head shooting down Piccolo's beliefs, "If Buu hadn't absorbed the Draconequus known as Discord, I might have stood a chance. Discord has incredible magic that is far more mystical than Babidi's powers, so if you combine that with Buu's fighting abilities... I don't know if I can win..."

Piccolo looked to the ground and sighed, "So be it. Once the boys enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on the last day their powers as Gotenks alongside yours should defeat Super Buu once and for all. It's our only hope."

"Don't underestimate our new allies." The son of Goku smiled. "Most of them aren't strong physically, but when they join together they can unleash powerful attacks."

Piccolo looked over to his former student with a confused expression on his face, "What do you mean? Are you saying all six of them can fuse or something?"

Gohan giggled at Piccolo's thoughts, "No, silly. When all six of them come together they can use artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony to magnify their power and unleash a powerful blast. That's what imprisoned Buu for four days."

The Namekian crossed his arms and smiled, "And here I thought when I sensed potential power in all six of them that it was because of some hidden physical strength." Piccolo looked up to the sky and smiled. "No! I was completely wrong. If they get more powerful by enhancing their current abilities, the Elements of Harmony will get even more powerful. Thank god I decided to let them use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan laughed yet again and smiled to the sky alongside his old teacher, "The magic will do a lot of damage to Buu which should let me and Gotenks finish him off for good."

"Things are looking good for a change." Piccolo remarked. He turned around and took a deep breath, "Now, enough talk. It's time to see if Goten and Trunks can pull up the Fusion Dance this time."

Gohan and Piccolo walked towards the two boys who were chatting to each other while waiting for Piccolo to come. Gohan beckoned everyone over to watch the second attempt.

"Let's hope it'll work this time." Videl muttered to herself. The first attempt was a bit of comic relief, but she was curious at what the

"This fusion thing sounds like a big old trick to me." Hercule Satan laughed with Bee running around him barking.

"Daddy, just shut up." Videl ordered her father.

Piccolo eyed the two boys and concentrated to determine if their power levels were accurate. He gave a nod of approval, "Good, your power levels are aligned perfectly. Go ahead and perform the fusion."

The two boys nodded once more; they weren't going to make anymore mistakes after last time. Within eight seconds, they had performed the Fusion Dance and Piccolo gave a smile indicating the fusion was a success.

This blast of light was much more incredible than the last because the fusion was done correctly this time. Even Gohan had to close his eyes because of the bright light.

A small grunt was heard that sounded like a mixture of Goten and Trunks. As the light faded out, everyone could see the figure standing before them. A new warrior was born.

"Woah, it worked!" Piccolo called out. The new fighter had hair similar to Vegeta with the center of it being black like Goten's hair and the left and right sides being the lavender color Trunks contributed to the fusion. Alongside that, he had a strange uniform that seemed to be something entirely new instead of a mixture of Trunks and Goten's clothing.

"Wow! Feel that? What power, he's the one alright. There's no doubt about it." Master Roshi said, stunned by the incredible power radiating from Gotenks.

Videl was shocked, "Wow, he's a cutie!"

"Probably not stronger than me." Mr Satan giggled to himself.

"I think he favors Trunks a little bit." Bulma, the mother of Trunks, began. She turned to the mother of her son's friend, "What do you think, Chi Chi?

"The nose yes, the eyes no." The mother of Goten replied.

Videl laughed at the two mothers, "He's got fabulous energy. Does it matter who he looks like?" She said before turning back to the fused boys. "But, he does have Goten's hair."

"You sure you're not mistaking Goten for Vegeta, Videl?" Gohan laughed at his friend's statement.

Piccolo smiled at Gotenks, "Excellent. Thirty minutes from now we'll try the fusion again, only this time, you'll both be Super Saiyans."

The response from Gotenks was not what the Namekian teacher was expecting, "No, no, no." He said with the joint voices of Goten and Trunks. "We're not doing this as Super Saiyans."

Piccolo looked confused to say the least, "What?"

"There's no need for it. We're strong enough as it is." Gotenks giggled as Piccolo's anger grew.

"You little! How dare you?! This is a team effort, got it?! That's a call we all have to agree on and I don't agree." Piccolo snapped, ranting to the fused Saiyan. Meanwhile, Gotenks wasn't listening and was instead clearing out one of his ears. "It makes no sense to confront Buu unless you're at your absolute maximum. Understand me?!" He ordered for a response.

Gotenks sighed and looked at Piccolo, "Yes. But you don't." Gotenks pointed at the furious teacher. "Look, you're scared, but Buu is nothing. I'll go through the portal and bring him back; dead."

Before Piccolo could respond, Gotenks took off as fast as he could and flew towards Kami's Palace to find the portal room.

"Wait, come back!" Piccolo screamed.

"Don't have a heart attack." Gotenks teased his teacher, making him grow more furious.

"He's not listening..." Mr. Popo stated.

"Darn it, if he gets killed now, all our efforts were for nothing!" The Namekian said, clenching his fists because of the overconfidence of Gotenks.

"I'll chase after him. If he gets back into Equestria, it won't be the worst thing since that's where the battle against Buu will take place. We'll worry about getting home after Super Buu is dealt with." Gohan said quickly before taking off himself and chasing the troublesome Saiyan.


	20. The Destroyer's Return

Gotenks had unluckily inherited the memories of both Goten and Trunks and was heading straight towards the gateway to Equestria. Gohan was right behind him catching up with phenomenal speed that Gotenks noticed. However, the mischievous warrior outsmarted the son of Goku and fooled him by conjuring an afterimage. Gohan took the bait and followed the wrong warrior.

It wasn't long before Gotenks could see the wonders of the machine in front of him that would spark the portal's recreation. He rubbed his hands together with excitement and with the knowledge of Trunks it wasn't long before a loud humming noise began to come to life as the gate came into existence.

It didn't take long for Gohan to realize that he made a mistake and as soon as Gotenks realized that his half-brother was back on his trail he jumped into the swirling monster only seconds before Gohan reached his destination.

Gohan spat on the ground in disgust at the joint personalities of the two boys, "They've both learnt each other's childish tricks. How could I let myself get fooled like that?"

Clenching his fists he spat on the ground once more and flew into the portal to a world he had not yet experienced.

* * *

Beneath the debris of his former fortress he emerged. Covered in cuts and bruises and heavily exhausted he tried to recall the events that led to his home's destruction. Then, he remembered. Yes, his former lover had turned against him and denied his command to join his side once more. Then, the demon lord recalled what happened to his dearest Luna; she died. She took her own life so he can be stopped and she failed.

Rakosh grinned with confidence because he had survived Equestria's best hope of stopping him. But was it really their best attack? No, the three... earthlings... They would prove troublesome if he were to recover and confront them. He frowned with disgust as he realized that he would have to get stronger or he'd be destroyed without any mercy.

Thankfully, he had a solution. He recalled a few months before Luna and her friends entered the Shar Fortress that some of the best minds of the demon world were working on something great. A technique that could harness the raw power of the energy controller without causing any damage to the user or the fortress.

Despite the fact that the three generators had been destroyed, there was a very likely chance some of the magic was still lingering within the collapsed cave system, ready to be absorbed.

Rakosh spread his wings and took off. Even though he had been weakened by Luna's ultimate attack, he still had the energy to fly. It didn't matter now, though. Once he tasted some magic his wounds would start to heal automatically.

He was going to return and ravage the kingdom of Equestria even stronger than before and not even those earthlings could stop him.

Luna's sacrifice had been in vain.

* * *

"Now do you see why you can get us all killed?" Gohan questioned the fused warrior. After a few attempts, he had finally caught up to him and encased him using his ki. Despite everything Gotenks tried, he couldn't escape so he just gave up after a few minutes of struggling.

Gotenks nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, sure. I got you. I guess we're stuck-"

Before the fused fighter could continue his response, a blue glow enveloped Gotenks and within a second he had defused and split back into Goten and Trunks.

"Woah, we're back to normal!" Goten cheered.

Trunks looked around, "We're back in Equestria?"

Gohan looked uneasy at the two boys, "You don't remember anything?"

"Oh, I do. Just took me a while to retrieve my brain after having it combined with Goten's silly mind." Trunks joked as Goten looked displeased and annoyed.

"That's good, but we have an issue. Thanks to your combined self, we're not stuck in Equestria. From what I've been told the portal back home was destroyed. That means that you can't get that full years worth of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber which will prove troublesome since I probably can't beat Buu alone. With Discord's monstrous magic he had become nearly unstoppable. If he hadn't absorbed Discord I might have had a chance, but I doubt it now." Gohan explained to the two boys who were starting to look depressed and angry at themselves for being so reckless.

"Perhaps I can help." A strange familiar voice said, catching the three fighter's attention. They all looked to their right and saw an... alicorn... "Don't be alarmed by my appearance. I've been an alicorn for years but the press isn't ready to know about my talents... I suppose."

"What do you want?" Gohan asked. He wasn't ready to begin trusting this peculiar pony.

Goten and Trunks weren't convinced either. Why would Celestia and Luna hide another alicorn from them? It made no sense.

"Celestia sensed your reappearance and sent me to help bring you home. I have the magic to do so." The alicorn smiled with confidence.

Trunks glared at the Alicorn and grunted his teeth, "Oh yeah? What makes you think we should trust you? If you really could bring us back home, where were you when me, Goten and Krillin were searching for a way home with the Bearers of Harmony?"

"At the time, I was on a mission elsewhere in the kingdom so I could not provide my assistance. However, I have returned and I can bring you home." The peculiar Alicorn explained his whereabouts in the past. "Anyway, that is not important. Do you wish to return home once more?"

Gohan nodded hesitantly.

"Very well." He smiled. Suddenly, his horn began to shine a bright green color and a green aura appeared around Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Within the next second, they had vanished.

The pony smiled wickidly and began to spin rapidly before being engulfed by a bright light. After the light had faded a familiar demon lord had appeared.

"With those fools away for a few days, I can destroy Equestria once and for all!" Rakosh roared with laughter at his victory.

* * *

"This Rakosh character is proving to be... interesting."

"He had some impressive strength, but it is nothing compared to a Z Fighter like Gohan. However, I am intrigued at his ability to grow in power so much; when he confronted Luna and her friends, his power was equal to Krillin's. Now, I'd say his energy is equal to Gotenks."

"What do you suppose we do, master?"

"I want to analyse the situation a little more. I am curious to see what Rakosh plans on doing. At the moment, I'm unsure if he knows about Majin Buu's existence, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Very well."

* * *

Gohan, Goten and Trunks landed in the middle of Kami's Lookout, much to the surprise of the others.

"Well, the Alicorn was telling the truth. He did bring us home." Gohan let out a sigh of relief.

Piccolo grinned at his former student, "Tell me. Should I even ask?"

"I'm not sure myself what happened, so yeah." Gohan responded to Piccolo's question.

"Your timing is perfect." Mr. Popo said as he approached the three returned fighters. "The two known as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have completed their training and are about to exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"It's about time." Twilight Sparkle smiled, following Mr. Popo and the others as they walked towards the time chamber. "Just a pre-warning. I highly doubt Fluttershy would have gained that much strength. On the other hand, I think Rainbow Dash would have took her training very seriously and become tremendously strong. I guess when we use the Elements of Harmony the two will cancel each other out and their attack will be at the same strength as Applejack's and Pinkie's."

"Yup. Fluttershy didn't seem to enjoy fighting all too much to me." Krillin agreed with his friend from Equestria.

* * *

"Guard!" The Sun Princess shouted. "Who in the name of my father is attacking Canterlot?"

The guard Princess Celestia was yelling at was overwhelmed with hesitation, "Um... I'm... We're not... We're not sure... princess."

Celestia spat on the ground and took off into the sky, hoping to get a better look at the destruction and to identify the source of the attacker.

Then, she saw it. A figure in the sky readying another energy blast to cause even more ravaging. She charged towards the intruder and conjured up a magical spell to silence the monster destroying her city and terrifying her subjects.

The monster caught the spell and disintegrated it with the clenching of his fist, "Oh my. That is not the way to treat a guest to your kingdom, Princess Celestia."

Celestia's eyes widened in horror, "It can't be... him?! It must be a coincidence that they sound similar... it must be!" She thought to herself in a panic.

"I know you're wondering if I am who you think I am. I'll go ahead and save you the trouble by saying yes." Rakosh grinned at the horrified leader.

Celestia's horror slowly morphed into rage, "You!" She shouted. "How did you survive Luna's sacrifice?!"

"Oh, Luna? Poor girl. She self destructed and that only left me with a few minor bruises. I'd say she's gone straight to hell because she spent most of her life as that rather evil Nightmare Moon." The Demon King teased the already torn apart sun princess.

Celestia stared at Rakosh with an extremely furious look, "Take that back! You were just lucky that you survived my sister's wrath! I bet you're extremely exhausted, giving me the opportunity to finish what my sister started!"

Celestia's horn began to shine a bright yellow color and after a few seconds hundreds of small magical bolts emerged on a direct course with the demon lord.

Rakosh began channeling energy in both of his hands and small spheres of demonic power began to form. He eventually joined them both into a magical ball of monstrous energy and unleashed it at Celestia. The sparkling red sphere devoured every single magical bolt sent by Celestia and the Sun Princess had no time to react as she hit dead on by the assault.

The smoke cleared and Celestia was seen falling down towards the ground. However, before she could make contact she became surrounded by a bright purple crystal.

Rakosh appeared next to the confused princess and grinned, "You see, Celestia. I plan to keep you around for a while. You'll be accompanying me while I destroy every town and city in this worthless kingdom. You shall hear the screams of your subjects that you have failed to save as their blood is shed over the ground. They shall know then that their so-called guardian has failed to protect them and was nothing but a weakling. The thing I'm most looking forward to while I am eviscerating this empire is the power I will be collecting. Every pony will leave some of their life energy behind when I destroy them and I will take it for my own. When the day comes and the Bearers of Harmony and their little friends return to Equestria, they will see their once beautiful and tranquil home DEMOLISHED! And then, I will confront them and destroy them one by one in front of your very eyes. You'll see your 'faithful' students cut apart and vaporized while I laugh at your torture. And guess which pony I'll leave until last? You guessed it. Twilight Sparkle. The one you consider like a daughter to you. She'll die."

Celestia was now in tears at Rakosh's words, "How... could you?" She asked. "How could you be so cruel? This was a kingdom you used to fight for. A kingdom where you were more than happy to give up your life to ensure its survival. What happened, Rakosh? Do you not feel guilty? Luna... she loved you. How could you betray us like this? How could you betray your king?"

At first, the Demon King was surprised at Celestia's reminder of the past. He began to shake slightly as he began to question his motives. However, he snapped out of his trance remembering that he was the demon lord and wouldn't let any foul memories haunt him. He growled at Celestia, "I seek only destruction now." was all he said as he fired a massive energy blast at the remainder of Canterlot, destroying it instantly and leaving the once proud royal city in ruins.


	21. Ravaging

"And that's it." Rainbow Dash finished. She and Fluttershy were talking about their training to their companions while Mr. Popo prepared the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next visit.

"It sounds quite challenging." Rarity commented with the slow nods of the four who had already entered the room of spirit and time.

"It was... interesting." Fluttershy responded with her usual shyness, a trait she hadn't lost in her year of training. "I found it very difficult for the first few months but it got easier as time went by."

"I wouldn't worry about it for you two." Rainbow Dash said, gazing over at Rarity and Twilight who both looked concerned as they knew they were next. "Me and Fluttershy are both used to being in the air so the tough gravity was a huge problem with us as we couldn't fly. You on the other hand could probably use your magic to nullify the gravity when you need to."

Twilight gave Rainbow an impressed look, "If it wasn't for the fact that you had a whole year to get smarter I would have questioned the major intelligence of your statement, Rainbow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow laughed.

The small reunion of the six friends was interrupted by the reappearance of Mr. Popo, "I am sorry to interrupt your conversations, but I would like to inform Twilight Sparkle and Rarity that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is now ready. I suggest you say your goodbyes quickly and follow me." The genie explained, turning around and walking towards the inner palace.

Applejack sighed, "That sucks. I thought we'd have a little more time to chat again. For some of us, we haven't seen each other for a whole year."

The guardians of Equestria said their goodbyes for another year (a day in some cases) and Twilight and Rarity followed the mysterious black genie to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they would spend the next year doing something they never thought they'd do; fight.

* * *

"You're the manifestation of chaos itself. You're more vile than Discord ever was when he was on the side of evil." The imprisioned princess growled.

Rakosh grinned as he continued to maintain the spell holding the powerful magic user in place, "Don't flatter me, princess. And I must ask, why do you even bother talking? Everything you've said about me being the bringer of death and most recently, the manifestation of chaos has achieved nothing other than satisfy me greatly. These titles are splendid, please keep them coming."

Celestia closed her eyes and sighed, "I just wondered if there was any of the old you left inside. What came over you, Rakosh? You were once one of the bravest and most loyal of warriors in the kingdom. Your betrayal hurt my father more than words can describe. He considered you the son he never had."

The words of a saddened princess hit deep within the demon king's minds, awakening locked away memories that he had desperately tried to avoid unleashing. He stopped abruptly and his flaming body began to shake. However, within seconds his facial expression turned to that of anger and the demon lord clenched his fists as he bottled away what made him weak. He turned towards the princess and smiled, "Nice try, but you can't break me that easily."

"Incredible. If for a split second I felt the energy signature of the old Rakosh. The pure side; the one that my sister fell in love with. He has to be in there somewhere. He has to be!" Celestia thought to herself with a carefully hidden smile. If she could just aid Rakosh's struggle to gain control over his evil personality then she could prevent anymore destruction and mark the return of a great warrior to their side.

Her recent attempt at restoration caused a flood of old memories to reappear and implant themselves within the core of her thoughts...

* * *

Rakosh stood tall and proud on a balcony overlooking the kingdom he sought to defend. Only recently had he just stopped an attempted assassination on the wise king and the people praised him. The night stars shone over him and the night sky looked even more beautiful than before; perhaps a reward for his participation in the war effort from his dearest Princess Luna.

"Hi there, Rakosh." A younger and teenaged Celestia said, walking out of the palace and onto Rakosh's balcony.

"Greetings, Princess Celestia. May I aid you in any way?" He asked before turning around and bowing to the princess of the sun as he usually did.

Celestia giggled, "You don't have to treat me like I'm your superior just because I'm a princess. We're friends, treat me like one. It's embarrassing."

Rakosh nodded and returned the laughter, "Of course. My dearest apologises."

The sun princess rolled her eyes, "At least the war hasn't hindered your kind personality."

"The war is not an issue, remember that princess. We shall win this war. At this point of time, we've won nearly every single battle we've been in. It is only a matter of time before we assault Discord's citadel and restore peace to the innocent victims of his kingdom. That tyrant must fall." The general said his speech heroically and with pride.

"I know. I am certain we can't lose. Anyway, I came here to tell you that my father has requested you investigate some reported sightings of Discord's followers lurking outside the city. He is certain they are spies." Celestia explained the situation to the general of Twilight.

Rakosh bowed once more to the messenger, "Very well. Tell Luna I will return to her side within the next hour."

The young Celestia watched as the general left the palace and trotted towards the disturbances rumored to be held outside the citadel alongside some of his most loyal warriors.

* * *

And that was the last time Princess Celestia ever saw Rakosh until his reappearance on this very day. She remembered how she took the news of his betrayal and the annihilation of the army in the north east. She and her sister were busy helping out a poor village when the messenger gave them the grave news.

His appearance today was unusual and very different to his previous form. His figure was similar to that of the earthlings as he walked on his back legs. However, his skin was bright red and covered in molten flames.

The only way she recognized him was his voice; it didn't change at all. The demon shared the once calm and friendly voice she had grown to admire.

Her concentration shivered when she heard the same voice she was imagining, "So, Princess Celestia. We have arrived, watch now as I decimate the town you call Ponyville. I hope you enjoy it."

* * *

Several hours had passed since the two unicorns left to begin their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo had ordered the boys to perform yet another Fusion Dance, this time as Super Saiyans.

Gohan was ready for any disobedience; he was ready to take off and catch Gotenks if he decided to fly off.

The two boys performed the dance somewhat hesitantly with Piccolo and Gohan's keen eyes glaring onto them. Thankfully, this didn't disrupt the technique and it was a success.

Piccolo stared at the powerful fighter, "Tell me, do you have any self control?"

Gotenks looked up at Piccolo and grinned for a few seconds. Suddenly, he took off from the ground and charged at Gohan, leaving a direct punch to his chest. Chi Chi and the rest of the Z fighter supporters could only gasp in surprise at this strange turn of events.

Gohan guarded himself against the flurry of attacks coming his way from the fused warrior, "Gotenks?! What's happened to you? Why are you attacking me?"

Gotenks stopped and spoke, "If I can't fight Buu, I'll test my new strength on you!"

The eldest son of Goku calmed down and smiled, "I suppose Trunks inherited a lot of Vegeta. Bring it on."

Gotenks charged up an energy blast within a second and fired it at Gohan, who deflected it with ease. The Mystic powered warrior used the smoke created by the attack to use a basic instantaneous movement technique to teleport behind Gotenks. He delivered a quick elbow to the back without even turning around.

This attack hit a pressure point on Gotenks and his Super Saiyan aura faded out instantly and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"G-Gohan!" Piccolo yelled out. "I... I knew you were stronger, but not this strong!"

"Keep it mind Gotenks hasn't had his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train his new body and develop new moves and techniques." Gohan commented.

Gohan's former master smiled and nodded, "I see. I predict the boy will awake in a few minutes. My suggestion would be to keep training the two until it's their time in the chamber. A head start will do them good."

"Of course. He will be one of many instruments leading the way to Majin Buu's defeat. I'm certain I could have defeated Buu with ease if he just hadn't absorbed that dragon. I'll need the hidden power dwelling within Gotenks by my side if we are to stand a chance against Buu's extraordinary powers."

Gohan was distracted by a faint tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw someone who gave him a smile. Videl smiled at Gohan, "Hi there. You've been on this lookout for a few days and you haven't even gave me a proper conversation. Thanks."

Gohan tried to look as innocent as he could, "Well... uhm... you know, I was busy... with other things?"

Videl let out a sigh of relief, "At least you haven't changed. You seemed so different recently. I guess the fate of the world can really put its toll on you."

Before the half saiyan could respond, his eyes got distracted by something and he suddenly gazed up towards the sky, "What's that?"

Piccolo glared at his former student, "What's the matter, Gohan?"

"I don't know. I just felt a faint power level lurking somewhere in space. It's very strong. For some reason, I can't sense it now, how bizarre. I guess it's nothing, though."

* * *

"It appears we have underestimated Gohan."

"Yes, we got too close to Earth that we got within his sensing range."

"How is the training of our newest recruit going?"

"He was a little hard to control at first, but when we mentioned that he would finally get his revenge on Kakarot, he reluctantly agreed to have our training. His power is massive, we've had to repair the training chamber a few times because of his brute strength. It's amazing yet terrifying."

"Very good, his destructive power will prove very useful when the war begins. The mass power of the other recruits we have gathered from hell will also prove instrumental in our victory."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it? Be quick."

"I'm not trying to question your tactics, but why not attack the Earth now? We'd have the element of surprise since they are all focusing on the threat of Majin Buu."

"I understand your reasoning, but my strength is on par with the strength of Gohans and I must get stronger before I face him in battle in case of that chance that overpowers me. Our other warriors must grow stronger as well to face the other warriors such as Gotenks, Piccolo and the Bearers of Harmony."

"Very well sir, time is of the essence."

"It is. Do not worry, by the time they have defeated Buu and are recovering, they'll be at their weakest. We'll swoop in and secure the destruction of Planet Earth. It will be a day to remember. Once our victory is ensured, no one will be able to stop my crusade from conquering the universe with the strongest fighters of justice out of the picture."


	22. Battle for the Universe Begins

The day had finally arrived. All of their hard work training for the past four days was for this very moment.

The day of Majin Buu's revival was today. Not much had happened since Twilight and Rarity entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They successfully completed their training and were much stronger. Goten and Trunks entered the chamber shortly afterwards and there was only one hour remaining until their training was complete.

Gohan gazed over to the ponies who were busy chatting with themselves and the supporters of the Z Fighters. After analyzing their strength, he managed to figure something out.

The two Earth Ponies, Applejack and Pinkie Pie had focused entirely on strength and had grown very powerful that a kick from them could hurt like hell.

The two Unicorns, Twilight and Rarity had done the opposite. They had focused on training their mind, Twilight being more successful than Rarity. When Gohan sparred with Piccolo, Twilight managed to annoy Piccolo by pointing out several flaws in his fighting stance which caused everyone to laugh at Piccolo's humiliation.

The two Pegasi, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had focused on a combination of the two with Rainbow focused a bit more on strength and Fluttershy a bit more on wisdom.

What excited Gohan the most was how powerful the Elements of Harmony he had heard so much about could be. He was certain that at the very least they could do a serious blow to Majin Buu.

Another factor that would greatly help against the upcoming fight would be the new strength of Gotenks. Goten and Trunks training for a whole year and the new techniques and power they could develop would be a challenge even for Majin Buu if the others weren't helping.

Bulma was busy doing some last minute tests on the gateway to Equestria to ensure it was safe for the others to cross. She had also added an energy signal to the portal that would allow the warriors on Earth to sense Buu's revival in Equestria so they would know when to leave and fight.

When Bulma first tried out her new addition to the portal, Gohan and Piccolo were shocked to find that barely any ki signatures were left in Equestria. At first, they thought Buu had awoken early and was busy wrecking havoc, but they didn't sense him at all. Instead, they sensed a new energy signature with the strength of a half complete Cell. Gohan wanted to enter the gateway and see what was up, but Bulma pleaded him not to go as what they were sensing could just be some problems with her device. After all, it would have been much better to enter the portal along with the other warriors in case of some sort of ambush.

Gohan and Piccolo began to spar to warm themselves up for the inevitable fight. However, a few minutes in they were interrupted by something they were expecting, but not this soon.

Majin Buu.

"He's awakening, I can sense it. That's his signature, for sure. I have no doubt about it." Gohan said, staring at Kami's Palace where the portal was waiting.

Piccolo growled, "Now's not a good time. We need Gotenks on our side. You're very strong Gohan, but we'll need everyone available to help us in this fight. Gotenks included."

"We can't wait another hour. We need to encounter Buu right now. Goten and Trunks will just have to catch up to us." Gohan explained before giving a sigh.

"Very well." Piccolo said, not bothering to argue against his former and much more mature student. Piccolo was sure he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Gohan, Piccolo and the main six approached the gateway with Bulma waiting for them, "Ah, you're here. Good. Before you leave, I want to give you eight something I've been working on."

"What is it, Bulma?" Gohan questioned, quite curious at what the blue haired lady had made this time.

She reached into her bag and pulled out eight strange necklaces, "I know that Buu can turn people into chocolate and other treats, so I decided to counter it with this necklace, somewhat."

"What does it do then?" Piccolo asked, analyzing what appeared to be a normal necklace.

"It's a device that will detect if Buu is using that attack on you. A part of it will split off and the beam will hopefully hit that first instead of you. It can only do this five times before the whole thing is gone, though." Bulma explained, passing a necklace to the ponies.

"Well, it looks great!" Rarity laughed, smiling at what she thought was a beautiful necklace, despite the fact that its main purpose was for protection.

"I am a warrior, I do not wear necklaces, despite what advantage this one will give." Piccolo stated, making Bulma laugh.

"I knew you'd say that, so I made another variation that is sort of like a watch that fits on your arm. Will you accept that?" Bulma asked the Namekian.

Piccolo sighed; a watch wouldn't be that bad, "Very well."

"I'll take that variation, too." Gohan began. "Bulma, go tell Mr. Popo that once the boys come out of the chamber, they must take this device from you and head straight through the gateway." He finished.

"Of course." Bulma said, giving a thumbs up before beginning to walk off. "You lot be careful!"

"Well, this is it. The fate of the whole universe is on our shoulders." Gohan said, taking a few deep breaths before stretching his muscles one last time to prepare.

"I'm... I'm scared..." Fluttershy admitted to everyone.

"Don't be. There's no way we can't win this." Gohan ensured the timid pegasus, giving her some hope.

"I hope so." Applejack sighed. "I trust you Gohan, but I'm scared as well. We could... die..."

"I will do everything to prevent any deaths today, Applejack. You have my word." Gohan said.

Piccolo walked forward and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I am proud of you, Son Gohan. Now, we must not waste more time. Bulma's already activated the portal for us, so it's time we enter it."

* * *

The eight warriors arrived in Equestria right in front of the statue that was lying in the middle of Ponyville. The ponie could only scream with horror at what they saw.

Their beloved home was destroyed; ruined buildings were everywhere

"Unbelievable! What in the name of Celestia has happened here?! Who did this?! It couldn't have been Buu, he's still trapped!" was some of the many yells heard from the panicking ponies.

Piccolo turned around and began to yell, "Quiet! We'll solve the mystery of how your home is destroyed later, but first, we have someone to deal with."

A faint crumble was heard from Buu's statue. A piece of the rock created by the elements fell off, followed by some more boulders. Within a few seconds, the whole statue was falling apart and Buu's pink body was beginning to be seen.

After one minute, the final piece of the imprisonment fell to the floor before being crushed by a foot. Majin Buu had awoken at last.

"Well, that certainly was unexpected." He said, stretching his arms and legs before noticing the warriors standing close to him. "Oh, there's a surprise. The six inferior beings who dared imprison me alongside the Namek who tricked me to coming here." He looked over to Gohan and his eyes widened at the amazing power he felt coming from the son of Goku. "Well, there's a surprise. Yes, I remember you. You're one of the ones I've beaten before."

"Yes, I am." Gohan replied with a grin.

"Well, you want some more? Okay, but this time, you're going to die." Super Buu grinned.

Gohan took Buu's words as an invitation to begin the fight and he began to power up. His power began to grow to new heights while Piccolo and the main six could barely keep their balance as Gohan's mystic strength swarmed around them. Buu on the other hand stood there with a grin.

"Well, you're certainly more powerful than you were before. Maybe this time I'll break a-"

Before Buu could finish his confidence sentence, Gohan charged towards him and kicked his leg, causing him to lose his balance. He finished his attack with an elbow attack to the face, causing Buu's balance to go haywire.

It took him a few seconds to recover from the surprise attack, "You're making a mistake! I'll make you dead."

Super Buu grinned and began to charge towards Gohan, sending the Saiyan warrior into a defensive stance. The Majin began bombarding Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks which proved to be a challenge to guard and dodge against.

Gohan decided enough was enough and began to crouch down, delivering a swift kick to both of Buu's legs sending him tumbling to the floor. Before Buu could even make contact, Gohan punched him as hard as he could sending the monster flying into the distance.

Unfortunately, Buu recovered in mid-air rather quickly and began to perform something strange. He stretched out his hands as if he was firing a ki blast, but it never came.

Piccolo was busy trying to figure out what Buu was doing, but he was interrupted by a scream of pain coming from Gohan.

"Gohan! What's happening to you?!" Piccolo yelled out in horror.

"He's... using... Discord's... technique... he's... ripping me... apart..." Gohan managed to say before returning to his yells of pain.

"Discord Distortion. It's a wonderful technique." Super Buu grinned as he focused on destroying Gohan from the inside. What he didn't realize was that this technique made him completely vulnerable to attack.

A beam of energy pierced his body, the pain causing him to cancel the spell as he desperately tried to find out who attacked him. As he looked down to the ground, he saw a smirking Twilight Sparkle along with her friends.

Gohan took a few deep breaths as he recovered from that monstrous attack, "Thanks Twilight. I owe you one." He said.

Buu focused and regenerated the hole in his chest within a second before smiling, "I had forgotten about you and your friends, Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps I should eliminate you before you do something like that again."

Buu began charging a ki blast in his right hand and after a few seconds he threw it at the unexpecting ponies.

However, his attack was deflected by the one and only Piccolo who yelled out in pain because of his bruised arm. Deflecting Buu's attack took a lot out of him, "I suggest you all split up. And next time, be more careful. You were lucky I was there to defend you, but you might not be so lucky next time." He spat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo. Let me help you with that arm, though." Twilight said as her horn shone and a strange mystical light emerged from it hitting Piccolo's arm.

Piccolo then realized what Twilight was doing and he felt rejuvenated. The healing magic she had just performed was very similar to Dende's healing powers, "That's quite a technique you have there, it'll prove useful."

"I don't know. I only know the basics and I doubt I can heal someone that much if they are severely hurt."

"Don't be silly, Twilight! Your magic is awesome!" Pinkie Pie giggled as Twilight put herself down.

Piccolo ignored the party pony and began responding to Twilight's claim, "Even if what you said was true, that ability will prove useful. I'm quite curious to see what you can do."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment." A familiar voice said. Piccolo turned around and saw a smirking Buu. "I believe we're in the middle of a battle and as you already know I'm not the most patient person."

"Shall we continue then, Buu?" Gohan asked, his body nearly recovered from the ability Majin Buu stole from Discord after absorbing him.

Gohan began firing numerous ki blasts at Buu in order to distract him. He charged after the blasts but as soon as the energy waves hit the guarded Buu he phased out of existence and teleported behind Buu, attempting to punch him in the back. However, with the click of his finger, Buu too teleported.

Before Gohan could react, he was sent flying to the ground by a sneak attack from Buu.

"This is far too easy." Super Buu began. "With my own brute strength alongside Discord's tactical knowledge and genius abilities, you're nothing compared to me, Gohan." He finished.

As the smoke cleared from Gohan crash landing to the ground, he was seen standing on the surface with just a few bruises, "We'll see about that, Majin Buu." Gohan said confidently.

This was it, the battle for the Universe had begun.

The warm up was over, now was the real deal.


	23. Twilight's Plan

Gohan and Super Buu exchanged different kinds of punches and kickes, both warriors trying to gain an advantage by doing something the other wouldn't expect. However, they kept dodging or blocking each other's attacks. It appeared they were equally matched.

Piccolo began harnessing his energy and slowly started to donate it to Gohan so Buu wouldn't notice. Gohan thanked Piccolo telepathically as his attacks became quicker and he managed to land some successful hits on Majin Buu.

The ponies waited in the background, waiting patiently. They believed Gohan and Piccolo had everything sorted out and they planned to only join in the fight if they were really needed.

When Gohan started to get a noticeable advantage over Buu, the monster changed tactics completely.

He suddenly flew up into the air and looked down at Gohan with an evil smirk. He raised his hands and began harnessing energy, forming it into a bright pink ball that was growing huge fast.

"What?!" Piccolo shouted. "That fool! He'll blow up the whole planet!"

Gohan said nothing, but focused on Buu as he gathered the energy. He slowly began gathering all of his mystic strength and waited for the monster to finish the ball.

"Every time I have destroyed a planet I took a piece of its energy with me." Majin Buu explained how his attack had so much energy in it. "This orb is the combination of eoes of destruction! We're going to play catch, if this falls to the ground you can say goodbye to this planet as well! Are you up for the challenge? It's all in your hands now! Don't drop the ball!" Majin Buu laughed as prepared to throw the sphere. "So, are you ready to play?"

Gohan only looked up at the monster floating in the air and smiled, "I'm ready. Bring it."

Buu only laughed at Gohan's response. Deciding enough time had passed, he began a series of echoing yells. He then fired this sphere without mercy, his attack getting closer and closer to the Earth rapidly with every passing second. Gohan readied himself for the attack. However, something happened that even Buu didn't expect to happen.

As the ball was getting closer and closer to the Earth, Gohan moved his hands forward and effectively slowed the ball down heavily when it got into contact with him. The ball's destructive power pushed Gohan through the ground slightly, but he gathered his strength and began slowly walking forward, eventually breaking into a run as he got used to the sphere's enormous energy.

After 'catching' Buu's attack, Gohan quickly kicked it into the air with all of his power.

Buu continued smirking as the sphere missed him completely as if it was intentional, Gohan returned the smirk. Eventually, the attack exploded within space.

"I dare say you've been toying with me all along. If you could have sent that energy ball in outer space you could have inflicted much more damage to me earlier." Buu said keeping his smile as he flew down to his previous position. "But you still don't compare. Nobody compares to me..."

Gohan shook his head, "You're wrong Buu. Me and my friends are destined to destroy you."

Piccolo looked uneasy at how confidence Gohan was. He decided to share this thoughts with him through telepathy, "Gohan, what are you doing? Saving the planet from that attack drained a lot of your energy. Why are you acting like you still have lots of power left?"

Gohan's expression didn't change at all, but his tone of his voice was one of anger and sorrow when he telepathy replied to Piccolo, "I have to fool this guy into thinking that I'm a worthy opponent. If he doesn't have his fun, he'll get bored and kill us all. He only did that blast to test my strength and since he thinks I can deflect it with ease, he wont do it again until I die. I may be more powerful than him in terms of equal strength, but his ki capacity has increased tenfold and he's gained some terrifying techniques from Discord that he can surely use to his advantage. I need to hold off until Gotenks arrives, then we can attack him all together."

"I don't know if we can do this anymore even with Gotenks's help. You've exhausted too much of your power and I've exhausted much of mine by giving it to you. We'll be too drained to fight Buu alongside Gotenks." Piccolo telepathy reminded Gohan.

"I disagree. If we can somehow contact Dende, we can bring him along as well as Gotenks leaves the chamber, then while Buu is distracted he can heal us. You'll also forgetting about our other allies, the denizens of this world." Gohan transmitted his thoughts.

"What can you possibly provide to help us in this situation?!" Piccolo telepathically. "All they've done so far is interrupted Buu's attack and nearly got themselves killed!"

"They're waiting for the right time, I'm sure. When the right moment makes itself know, they'll use the Elements of Harmony's magic to strike Buu. I'm sure those artifacts can cause a lot of damage to him too. Remember that those elements were what gave us those four days." Gohan reminded Piccolo.

Gohan decided to waste no more time arguing with Piccolo and charged at Buu who had just begun getting impatient. Gohan gathered his strength and punched and kicked the monster with everything he got. However, the majority of his attacks were dodged with ease. The ones that did get through and hit the monster did not do much to him. Piccolo used this time to contact Dende.

"Stop fooling around." Buu said angrily, kicking Gohan in the stomach causing him to gasp for air. Buu then flew up closer to Gohan and slammed him to the ground.

"Damn it!" Piccolo thought to himself. "At this rate, Majin Buu will realize that Gohan is all out of energy and he'll just decide to end his life! I can't let that happen!" He then looked over to the ponies who were too scared to attack. "Damn those idiots! They're too scared to fight even though this is the fate of the universe! Why did we even bring them along? Why did I waste time letting them using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when me or Gohan could have used it?!"

"You know what." Majin Buu began. "I'm tired of all this games. I've decided to blow up this whole planet and since I've realized you have no energy to repel this attack, you're doomed!" He screamed with madness as he began forming a new sphere of destructive energy.

However, in the middle of his laughing, a massive blast appeared out of nowhere and collided with Buu, interrupting his casting and dealing some damage to him.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" Majin Buu screamed demanding to know who shot him.

"That would be me!" Gotenks said appearing from the sky and flying down with a smirk. "My name is Gotenks and I'll be your challenger!"

Buu gave a smirk of his own, "Very well then. If you think you can win, go ahead."

"Good, Gotenks is here." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Piccolo, where's Gohan?" A familiar voice of a guardian was heard. Piccolo turned around and grinned when he saw Dende was here ready to help.

"Gohan, come down here. Dende can heal you." Piccolo telepathically mentioned to Gohan. Gohan acknowledged the request by slowly flying down so Buu wouldn't detect a sudden fast movement. Eventually, he reached to the ground and clutched his right arm in pain. Dende got to work quickly and began healing him.

While Gohan was busy being healed, Gotenks was already fighting Majin Buu. The monster was decimating the fused warrior, so Gotenks decided to kick it up a notch by turning into a Super Saiyan.

"It's time for you to witness my ultimate attack! Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" Gotenks shouted, conjuring up a white ghost like version of himself from his mouth.

The ghost giggled uncontrollably before Gotenks ordered it to attack Buu. Buu braced himself and smacked the ghost as it got close to him. However, what he didn't realize was that the ghost exploded, completely tearing up most of his body.

Buu could only move around awkwardly in pain as he struggled to regenerate due to the tremendous damage he had just taken.

Gohan, who had just been fully healed, took this time to fly up towards Majin Buu and prepare his own devastating attack, "Ka.. Ma... Ha... Me... Haaaaa!" He shouted as the ball of energy was created and fired at Buu who was just about to regenerate.

Buu was left in a million pieces similar to the state he was in when Vegeta sacrificed himself to blow Buu to bits. Gohan and Piccolo knowing full well he could regenerate used what time they had left to blow up the small bits of Buu. Gotenks shortly joined.

However, one thing they had not anticipated to happen was for some of the bits of Buu to combine and swallow them whole the exact same way was Discord absorbed. Gohan was the only one to realize what Buu was about to do before it happened so he narrowly dodged the attempt at absorption.

But Gotenks and Piccolo weren't so lucky. The two warriors tried to struggle their way out but it didn't accomplish anything. Within the next few seconds, the other parts of Buu formed into a sphere of pink goop and Piccolo and Gotenks were dragged along into the mixture. Buu now had his own strength alongside the magic of Discord, the ferocity of Gotenks and the wisdom of Piccolo.

His figure began to change slightly as he completely rejuvenated himself. His antenna was much longer than it was before and he had gained Gotenks's blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest. His facial expression changed somewhat, but this wasn't what Gohan feared the most now.

Gohan feared the tremendous power emitting from the eater of the Universe, and he shivered uncontrollably because of it.

He was simply no match for him now. His mystic strength was nothing compared to the power Buu had stolen from his friends.

"Now!" Twilight Sparkle suddenly yelled. Gohan quickly looked over to their location and saw the six of them using the Elements of Harmony after all this time. Buu who was too busy checking out his new form and powers didn't even notice the rainbow colored beam heading towards him.

"NO! Not again!" He screamed as the blast engulfed him. However, due to his new strength he did not turn to stone at all. He was simply paralyzed and could not move his body. As much as he tried to struggle, he couldn't slip free.

Twilight cancelled her part of the Elements briefly making it harder for the other five to cope. However, this was intentional and part of her plan, "Gohan! I'm going to shrink you so you can head inside Majin Buu and free all the others! You'll automatically return to your normal size once you leave his body! I don't know how long we can keep Buu stunned for, so try and find them quickly!"

Gohan nodded and gave a smile, "Great! Do your magic!"

Twilight focused her magic and shot a beam of energy that penetrated Gohan's chest. He could feel his body shrinking incredibly. He estimated now that he was even smaller than a flea. He knew there was no time to waste and that the girls couldn't hold their grip on Buu forever, so he flew into one of Buu's holes which steam came out of when he was angry. Twilight rejoined the other five on stunning Buu. They all hoped they could hold off long enough for Gohan to free the others. Majin Buu was much powerful now, but so were they.


End file.
